It's About Life
by sweetsouthernbell
Summary: Sixteen-year-old Sydney has never believed in love. It was a figment of the imagination. Can he change all that or will Sydney believe it forever. AU
1. Tomorrow

Title: It's About Life. And yes, it's named after the Lillix song, It's about life. Which I recommend that you listen to while reading this fic. It seems to fit it very well. Actually most of the songs on their album fits this fic. Listen to them all.

Summary: Sixteen-year-old Sydney has never believed in love. It was a figment of the imagination. Can he change all that or will Sydney believe it forever? AU.

Ship: Syd/Vaughn. It's me. Just read my other fic, A Charming Alias and you will never doubt in my faith in Syd and Vaughn.

Setting: Syd's sixteen, as is Francie and Vaughn. Syd has two older sisters(like I said, AU), Aimee(22) and Kady(19). Francie is a teen mother. Vaughn's the kinda offbeat kid who can fit into any crowd. Jack and Irina were married, and well, it's explained in the story. I'm not sure if there's gonna be anyone else from Alias in this. Suggestions are welcome, anytime. Modern times, so that means 2004, not 1980 something.

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias or Vaughn. No, I take it back, I do own him. I do! Okay, it's back to the twelve step program for me. Again. Maybe the tenth time is the charm.

A/N: This is kind of based off the movie/book, How to Deal. So, I should probably disclaim any ownership over that too. I don't own it. Wow, that was easy. No twelve step program for that. Anyway, just to clarify, I took the basic idea from the book but I don't think I'm going to follow the plot. I just thought it would be a good AU fic for Sydney and Vaughn.

Rated PG-13 just to be safe. Okay? Better safe than sorry.

Happy reading and Merry reviewing.

* * *

Just when I thought that life couldn't possibly get any more complicated, it did. There seemed to be no end to it all. The universe was against me. I knew it. 

I guess it all started when my dad had an affair with some woman. Darla, yeah, that was it, Darla. Darla something-or-other ruined my parents' marriage and started the violent spinning out of control that became my life. Darla and Dad broke up one month after he moved out. Instead of coming back to his wife and three daughters, he fell in love with Jennifer Reiley. I despised Jennifer with her perkiness and very obvious boob job. One year later, one month after the divorce became final, was when Dad planned to marry Miss New Boobs. Of course I got roped into being a bridesmaid. The wedding was tomorrow.

Tomorrow. I had come to despise the word and the day. Tomorrow the day meant that one more thing in me life could crumble beneath me. All that came to mind with tomorrow the word was a pop spelling quiz that I always bombed. Like I don't have better things to worry about then whether tomorrow had two m's or two r's. How could little orphan Annie love tomorrow? Tomorrow sucked. Why couldn't time go backwards instead of forwards?

The alarm clock went off blaring its _beep...beep...beep_ right next to my head. I reached over and hit the snooze button harder than I should've. Sleep was about to claim me once again when my oldest sister, Aimee flung the door open yelling. "Sydney, Mom says get up or we'll all be late to Daddy's wedding today." And like magic she was gone.

I stumbled out of bed realizing that I had mixed up today and tomorrow. A rare occurrence, believe me. I pulled on the damned bridesmaid dress from hell with its puffy skirt and weird neckline made me look like a piece of Bubble-Yum. I hated the thing. I spent all the fitting time for it thinking of ways to destroy the thing. The best one so far was burning it. But because it was important to Jennifer I had to wear it along with Aimee and Kady.

Although the evil dress actually looked good on my sisters, like always. They were blonde, and beautiful. Nothing could or would dare look bad on them. They looked more like twins than sisters three years apart. Me, on the other hand, had brown hair with streaks of an auburn-like color sprinkled throughout it. And I was defiantly not beautiful. Pretty at best in my opinion. The gene system had screwed me over royally.

I paid little attention to my makeup and hair that day, not really caring if I looked awful. I felt awful so who cares, right? Yesterday I had had a really long day at my job at my schools daycare center for all the teen mothers. That's what we were famous for instead of having a good football team or the smartest kid in the state. We had teen mothers.

My best friend in the whole world, Francie joined this group of girls a year and a half ago when she got pregnant. The father, Charlie, ironically got hit by a bus, dying instantly, one week after Francie got pregnant. Of course she didn't find out until two months after the accident. His parents had moved after the accident and Annie, Francie's mother and only caretaker, didn't help that much which left Francie to fend for herself at raising baby Allison. I helped her as much as I could though. Babies came easy to me. Not that I was looking forward to having a baby anytime soon. Like ever.

"Sydney!" 

I rolled my eyes at the sound of my name. It wasn't that I hated it; it was just so wierd in comparison to my sisters' names. I mean I'm named after a Goddamn city for Christ's sake. A city in Australia, no less. Yay, Australia. Can't you just sense all the dry sarcasm in that statement? "I'm coming!" I yelled back trying to pull of the 6-inch heel I had to wear.

Mom had declined going to Dad's wedding mostly because she was the ex- wife. "People would gossip about it" was her spoken excuse not to go but I knew she thought she would be uncomfortable watching her ex-husband remarry. Not that I was any more comfortable going to the stupid wedding. I hated the idea of Dad remarrying, especially to Jennifer.

The church was packed with people who knew my dad from god-knows- where. I was sure that most of Jennifer's side of the church was Dad's friends but I didn't voice the thought. All the bridesmaids had to be in Jennifer's dressing room so that when she appeared for the first time with her hair all done and the dress on we could tell her just how pretty she looked. A very stupid tradition in my mind. Of course you have to say the bride looked pretty on her wedding day. It was like a law with five years in prison as the minimum punishment; ten years if you criticized the bride, the death penalty if you called her fat. You could gossip about and criticize other bridesmaids and ushers and people not in the wedding just not the bride.

Aimee started the wedding march, followed by Kady. I could hear the "oohs" and "awws" and "oh isn't she beautiful" from the lobby. I was the fifth and final bridesmaid. I wasn't sure why. When my turn came I was reluctant to walk down that aisle. It meant there was no turning back. Someone gave me a little push and I stumbled lightly into the church. Regaining my poseur I headed down that long aisle to where the rest of the wedding party waited. There were no "oohs" and "awws" for me. No, everyone strained to get the first glimpse of Jennifer. Who cared about the third daughter. The whole church was silent while Jennifer walked down the aisle. She did look beautiful, though I was reluctant to admit that even to myself. I saw the smile on Dad's face as he watched her. If I ever doubted that he loved her, now was not one of those times.

During the ceremony I let my mind wonder, made it wonder was more accurate. Memories floated to my head, like the summer two years ago. It was before the divorce, before Francie got pregnant, back when life made a little bit of sense. Dad took us all on a trip to some resort in Florida. We each got to bring one friend. Of course I brought Francie, Kady brought her now ex-best friend(for reasons unknown to us all), and Aimee brought along her boyfriend, and now fiancé Jeremy West. Jeremy isn't the kind of guy you'd expect to propose to, much less marry, my sister. He's quiet and refuses to fight with her, something she hates. Yet somehow they fell in "love". 

That summer was the best one of my life. All we did was laugh. Not one of my memories from that summer doesn't include us not laughing. I remember wishing that the summer could last forever. That fall didn't have to come, followed closely by winter. I remember the nights spent out on the beach watching the stars and just talking. I don't remember exactly what our conversations were about, just that they existed.

The bridesmaid behind me nudged me and forced my thoughts to the present. It was just after the 'I do's. I had skipped the entire ceremony just thinking about one summer. But I knew that summer would never be repeated as long as I lived as I watched Dad lift Jennifer's veil and kiss his new bride. I had a step mom. It was official.

Everyone fussed over Aimee at the reception. They just _had_ to see her 4 ½ carat diamond engagement ring. Of course Jeremy was by her side, smiling at the comments of him being able to snag such a beautiful fiancé. The scene looked all wrong to me. Jeremy and my sister just were _not_ a good looking couple. I tried to tell her this several times but each time she would just give one her nasty looks and flounce off.

Kady never had time to listen to my thoughts. She juggled three part-time jobs and a full-time party life. I often wondered if she ever slept or ate anymore. She pissed of Mom greatly by sneaking in at all hours of the night. Usually with her guy of the moment who often never lasted more than a week. It was "setting a bad example for Sydney" as Mom put it. Kady would just roll her eyes and mumble and apology. And for some crazed reason, Mom would buy it. I wish I could pull that kind of stuff.

But no, with me, it's always, "_Sydney, don't roll your eyes at me." "Sydney, don't snap at me." "Sydney, be back before eleven." "Sydney, don't mumble, it's bad for your speech. If you're ever going to get into Princeton or Yale-_ It didn't matter that I didn't want to go to Princeton or Yale_-, you have to speak loudly and clearly."_ It was enough to drive anyone crazy. And I was about two centimeters away from needing a straight jacket.

I pushed my way through the crowd of people at the reception hall, trying to find Dad. A loud burst of laughter came from the "Aimee" corner where her "highness" was holding court. The high pitched, completely fake laughter grated my already raw nerves. I resisted the urge to go over there and smack some sense into those half-wit brain dead bimbos. I mean, come on, it was just a ring. It wasn't that fascinating and in my opinion looked very, very fake. There was just no way Jeremy could afford a 4 ½ carat ring. J.Lo's 6 carat ring cost more than a million dollars and Jeremy didn't make anymore than 50K a year. At least, I didn't think he did. The happy couple doesn't really like to discuss finances around the younger sister.

Dad spotted me in the mass of people before I did him. He stopped the conversation with his entourage of people I had never met and didn't have the over powering desire to do so, and yelled, "Sydney, pumpkin, over here."

_Pumpkin?_ I wanted to smack him. I honestly wanted to smack my dad. Or smack myself to see if this was all a dream or not. Did he not know that I wasn't six anymore and no one called a sixteen-year-old girl pumpkin? Apparently not. _Dad, you and me have got to have a talk and decide what names you are allowed to call me and which ones you aren't. First on the list: Pumpkin. That one is gone without question._ I waved back at him and started to make my way towards him.

It was my own personal D-Day. I had to talk to my dad and the new wife and pretend like I was happy for them. Needless to say, I wasn't looking forward to it.

* * *

Yay? Nay? Continue? Review please! 


	2. Talks and chocolate

A/N: Ya know, I noticed last night that the song title of the Lillix song that I was refering too in the first chapter is titled It's about time, not it's about life. Oh well, I like this title and I'm too lazy to change it. This title's good and better in my opinion.

* * *

As I walked the like twelve steps from where I stood to where Dad and Jennifer stood, I silently begged everyone around me to take a sudden interest in me and demand that I talk to them immediately and save me from the dreaded conversation. No one did. _Note to self, work on the silent cry for help thing cause right now you suck at it._  
  
I put on a fake smile when I reached Dad and Jennifer. I didn't care what anyone said, I was never going to call that woman Mom or Mommy or Mother or any other reference to her being my new step mom.  
  
"There's my Sydney." Dad said, proudly.  
  
_Don't hit him. Do not hit your dad, Bristow. It's bad to hit your dad. Yes but hit and sense smacking are two completely different things._ "Hey Dad." I said, quietly, willing someone, anyone to come to my rescue. "and Jennifer." I added, even quieter, noticing the look Dad gave me.  
  
"Please call me Mom, honey, as I am your mother now." Jennifer said in her annoying, high pitched voice. I wonder if she purposely talked like that or if God had cursed her with that voice. If He knew what her living had done to my life, I hoped that He had cursed her.  
  
"I have a Mom." I answered, more pointed than I had originally intended, "and you're not her."  
  
"Sydney," Dad scolded.  
  
"It's alright," Jennifer said, quickly. "She doesn't have to call me Mom if she doesn't want to." If she expected me to be grateful to her for saving me a tongue lashing for talking to her rudely, she was sadly mistaken. "How about Jen for now, we can handle that can't we, honey?"  
  
_Yeah, as long as you don't call me honey any more._ I balled my hand in a fist behind my back. I wasn't going to punch her but at least this way I could imagine it. "Sure, Jen." I answered, digging my nails farther in my flesh.  
  
Jennifer smiled, "Since we're going to be apart of each other's lives for awhile, Sydney. I want you to know that you can always come to me if you need anything."  
  
_Don't call her fat. Don't call her fat. You'll be damned to hell if you call her fat. Screw it, I can call her fat if I want. No, I take that back. I can't. Dad would literally have my head on a platter if I did that. And quite frankly, I want to live to graduate from high school so I can leave this God-awful town. I don't want to die living in this town for my whole life._ I somehow managed to smile wider, mind you that it was completely fake, "Okay, thanks Jen. I appreciate it."  
  
Dad smiled proudly. Apparently my good manners were making him very proud of me. _Just great. Now there will be more stories of how his Sydney is such a good mannered girl._  
  
Kady appeared in front of us suddenly. "Hey Dad, Jennifer. Do you mind I steal Sydney for awhile?"  
  
Dad nodded, "Sure Kady. We'll talk later, Sydney."  
  
"Yes, later." Jennifer echoed like a Goddamn parrot.  
  
I smiled, politely at them both and nodded, "Okay." Kady didn't wait for them to say any more before she pulled on my arm, dragging me through the mass of people. "You are my life saver." I whispered.  
  
"Thank me with money." Kady whispered back with a smile. She lead us outside the reception hall where I got my first breath of fresh air all freaking day. "So did you have the talk?"  
  
I nodded, as Kady and I walked arm and arm down the street. Oddly the street was packed to the brim with cars but not a soul was in sight. "The I'll-always-be-there-for-you talk? Yep."  
  
Kady chuckled, "She gave it to me yesterday at the rehearsal, that you conveniently weren't at."  
  
_Yeah, that's why I forgot that today was the wedding and not tomorrow._ "Yes, my crap paying job saved me from yet another meeting with Jennifer."  
  
"You could always quit, ya know." Kady said, referring to my comment on how badly my wages sucked. "I could get you a job anywhere. I have connections, you know."  
  
I laughed, "I know. But no thanks, dealing with babies is something that I can actually do."  
  
"You can do lots of stuff, Syd."  
  
"Yeah, like what?" I asked.  
  
Kady paused, obviously trying to think of something that I was good at besides taking care of babies. "Well, you're a great friend to Francie."  
  
"Who has a baby," I pointed out.  
  
"Alright, you can stand on your head longer than anyone I know."  
  
I laughed. "And where would I get a job where I had to stand on my head?"  
  
"The circus," Kady suggested. She let go of my arm and did a little twirl or dance or something. "I can see it now. The Amazing Sydney Bristow. Watch as she stands on her head for hours upon hours on end." Kady announced loudly to the empty street, complete with her hand balled into a fake microphone.  
  
"Oh yes, I will be the star of the show." I said, sarcastically with a roll of my eyes. 

"Well, if you want to be the star, you could always become a clown." Kady suggested.  
  
"A clown?" I asked, wondering if she was actually serious. She was. _Oh my God, a clown. She actually thinks that I would be a clown. I guess I can't blame her, she doesn't really know me all that well. It's not like she's home all the time_. I never had had that close relationship with my sisters, like you couldn't tell. And my only real friend was Francie and well, Francie's a little too happy and chipper and preppy for my taste. I wanted to tell Francie everything, I really did. But I knew she wouldn't get that I didn't like every little thing in my life. I just wasn't that kind of person. So, I kept those thoughts to myself. How could Francie be so happy like that with a six month old baby is what I wanted to know. I'm good with babies for some odd reason, but I could never be that chipper if I had a baby waking me up constantly in the night. I would love the kid and all but I need my sleep. Interrupt my sleep and I go medieval on your ass.  
  
"Yes, a clown with a red nose and bozo hair."  
  
"Bozo hair?"  
  
"You know that bright red hair that clowns have." Kady said, reaching for a handful of my hair, "You would look good with bozo hair. You should dye your hair like that."  
  
I laughed, "Now I know you're crazy."  
  
Kady shrugged, "Maybe." She was going to say more, I could tell but her cell phone started ringing. She gave me a sympathetic glance before pulling her phone out of the top of her dress. I was shocked to say the least but it was Kady. She did things like sticking her cell down her dress so she wouldn't have to go without it. "It's Brian." She said, reading the caller ID.  
  
I knew that that meant. Kady would much rather talk to her boyfriend of the week than her younger sister, "Take it." I said, saving her the grief of having to ask me if it was alright if she answered, though she didn't really give a damn if it was. "Really," I said, reassuring her that I was fine.  
  
She smiled, "Thanks, I'll see you back inside okay."  
  
I shook my head, "No, I'm going to go home. Any more of watching Dad and Jennifer and I'm going to be sick."  
  
Kady laughed, "Yeah, okay, I'll tell them that you weren't feeling well and had to go home."  
  
I smiled at her, "Thanks."  
  
"No prob, that's what sisters are for." She said, finally answering her phone and flouncing off in the direction of the reception.  
  
I waited until she was out of sight to continue walking but I didn't go home. Instead I wandered around the ridiculously boring town. In the pink puffy dress from hell. I wandered around town in a pink dress. It was quite possibly the absolute the stupidest thing I have ever done.  
  
Although, according to my parents, when I was like two, I would walk up to the fridge and point to it and yell "juice!" That's what they say I did and they swear it was the funniest thing any of their daughters did as children. Aimee would coo and be adorable. Kady would smile and try to walk or stumble in her case, away at all times. Me, I would go up to the fridge and yell "juice!" They tell that story to everyone. They even told it at my twelfth birthday party to everyone who came which was half my class. For two freaking years I was "juice!" girl. Yeah, the "juice!" thing was the stupidest thing I ever did. The wandering in the pink dress pulled a close second.  
  
I went into Toddy's market and wandered in the aisles until I thought they would toss me out on my ass, so I picked up a two-liter bottle of Dr. Pepper and one of those multi-packs of Milky Way bars and proceeded to the register. Unlike Kady, I had managed to get through the entire wedding with a small coin purse on my wrist. I had stashed twenty bucks in it in case I decided to run. I pulled out the twenty and waited patiently for the cashier to count out my change, which was a lot.  
  
"What's with the dress?" He asked, finally handing me my change.  
  
I took the bills and small coins before answering with a fake smile, "I just came from my dad's second wedding. He married the biggest blonde bimbo in the world."  
  
The cashier laughed. The nerve of him. I was about to punch him when he explained, "My mom remarried last year and I had to wear a purple tux."  
  
Now it was my turn to laugh. "Now that is funny." I grabbed the plastic bag with my purchase in it. "My name's Sydney, by the way."  
  
"Eric." He said, with a short nod, "Do you go to Jefferson High?"  
  
"Unfortunately."  
  
He laughed again, "Yeah, I thought you looked familiar. Well, see you around Sydney."  
  
"Will do, Eric." I answered, clutching my bag closer to me as I made my way out of the store. I would bet my Milky Ways that I would never talk to that boy again. But if I lost that bet and you tried to take your prize, I would personally see that you ended up six feet under. Nobody touches my chocolate and gets away with it. I would steal the chocolate back away from a baby even, including Allison.

I actually did that once. She had picked up my half eaten Hershey's bar and had attempted to eat it. She loved chocolate, something she learned from her Aunt Sydney. Well, anyway, I screeched and ripped the chocolate out of her hands. She started wailing with anger. She wanted the chocolate but like I said, nobody takes my chocolate. I got a lecture from Francie and my mom about stealing candy from a baby but I didn't care. It was my chocolate. Mine, no one else's. I have territorial problems, Mom says.  
  
Mom's writing this crazy book about the challenges of raising a teenager and all their temperaments. And since Kady and Aimee are no longer teenagers, guess who that leaves as her guinea pig. Me. Mom took every outburst, mood, and problem and turned it into another chapter in her book. That thing is probably a hundred chapters by now. I don't even know why Mom is writing a book about teenage psychology, she's an English Lit teacher for Christ's sake. _Write a damn book about English, Mom, and stay the hell out of my life._ Of course, this thought went unvoiced. That would mean a week's grounding and another chapter in the damned book. And I didn't really want to give her another reason to punish me with another chapter about me. But I wanted to say it. Badly. More than I wanted to call Jennifer fat.

* * *

A/N: The "juice!" thing that Sydney was talking about was something that I used to do when I was little. I would honestly go the fridge and yell "juice!" at it. I think I loved juice a little too much. Oh, and her obsession with chocolate is shared my me as well. All kinds of chocolate, especially Milky Way bars. Mmm, my stomach's growling just thinking about it. 

**x3Tinkerbell07**- hehe, I love writing stories with plots that no one's really ever done. And I have yet to see a Syd/Vaughn fic based off How to Deal. Another reason why I thought this would be a good story.

**Heidi**- Thanks and I am continuing.

**Maeve of the Nile**- Vaughn's coming soon. I can't say exactly when but soon. I can't wait for him either. : )

**angryapplepie**- Love the name by the way. But that's because I love all kinds of pie. I am a very wierd person.

**cg's-gal-72689**- Well, considering I'm a teenager, I would assume the sarcasm and wit it very teenagery. Anyway, glad you like it.

**daisyduke947**- Michael's coming. This is a S/V fic after all. I kinda feel bad for her as well but like I said in the summary, she's a firm believer that love doesn't exist. Maybe it will change, maybe it won't. Can't say. It's a secret. hehe.

**Hannah**- I like both the movie and book. And I'm going to continue.

**largemarge416**- I like the movie and LOVE Alias. Me glad that you like my story.

**morriseylover**- Okay, Jack remarrying is part of the plot I've got lined out.. I considered making it so Irina was the one to cheat and then remarry but for some reason I went with Jack. I want to see them together, too. I'm a Jack/Irina shipper and proud of it, so you can imagine how hard it was to write this with them split.


	3. Dinner and chocolate

A cool breeze cooled my head as I chowed down on a Milky Way on my way home from the store. I was walking as slow as possible without actually stopping. I think I saw a glacier move past me but no snails, yet. That would have just been pathetic.  
  
I was beginning to hate everything. Dad because he forced this new that I despised upon me and married "Jen". Jennifer because she thinks I would actually go to her if I needed help. Please, I would rather throw myself off a cliff and fall two hundred feet to the big pointy rocks than talk to that woman about anything. Kady and Aimee because they were adults, by law anyway, and didn't have to listen to what parents told them to do. And by the way, they didn't listen. Mom because of the stupid book she was writing. Francie because at least Allison relied on her for comfort and security and love. How pathetic am I if I hate my teen mother best friend because she has a baby? I even hated the Milky Way bar because it was so damn delicious.  
  
I finally made it home and was like two feet inside the doorway before Mom yelled out, "Sydney, is that you?"  
  
_Damn, that woman was good._ "Yeah, Mom. It's me." I called back.  
  
Mom flew into the foyer, grabbing me and practically squeezing the life out of me. Then the next second, she let me go and had on her I'm-gonna-kill- you look. "Where were you Sydney Anne Bristow?"  
  
Did she really not know? I mean Mom could be forgetful at times to forget that her daughters weren't at the house because they were at their father's wedding was a little ridiculous. "The wedding, Mom."  
  
"I know that Sydney. I mean where were you after? Both Kady and Aimee made it home before you."  
  
Crap. I spent so much freaking time wandering about that my sisters who actually stayed at the damn wedding made it home before me. How freaking slow was I walking? Oh yeah, slower than a glacier. I remember now. "I went to the store." I held up the plastic bag just to prove my point even more and then as an afterthought, the Milky Way wrapper in my other hand. Note I said wrapper, the chocolate was long gone.  
  
Mom studied the contents in my hand and then me in general. I could see the wheels turning in her head. Just great, another chapter. I wonder what this one will be called. Sydney's addiction to chocolate? No, too stupid. Sydney going to the store in that horrible bridesmaid's dress? No, too strange. I know, Sydney ditching a wedding and then going to the store to buy chocolate in a bridesmaid's dress.  
  
At long last, she nodded, "Alright. Go upstairs and change, dinner will be ready soon." And with that last comment, she turned on her heel and headed back to the kitchen.  
  
I trudged up the stairs, thankful that she didn't confiscate my chocolate or soda, which she had a habit of doing. I wonder if she realized that today had been hell and the junk food gave me comfort. Nah, more likely she was too wrapped around the idea that her ex-husband had remarried to even notice I had the junk food.  
  
Once in my room, I pulled of the giant heels and tossed them in the corner where they would lie forgotten for years. And I mean years. Next I ripped, literally, the dress off. It has a giant rip in the back but does it look like I give a damn? I am never putting that thing back on if my chocolate depends on it. No wait, I take that back. I would wear the dress for my chocolate. God, I'm pathetically addicted to chocolate. I grabbed some comfy tack pants off the floor and riffled through a drawer to find a shirt. I just want to add that I was wearing underwear and a bra under the dress. I don't go stripping nude even in my own room.  
  
"Sydney! Dinner's ready!"  
  
"Coming!" I yelled, back, pulling a tank top over my head. Quickly I grabbed the plastic bag and shoved it in my sock drawer. It would stay safe there during dinner until I had the time to stash it in my actual hiding place. I picked up a scrunchie and bounded down the stairs while pulling my hair back into a ponytail.  
  
Mom smiled when I entered the dining table. What did I do now? I wondered taking my usual seat at the table. Mom was at the head, Aimee at the foot and Kady and I on the sides of the table. It had been like that ever since Dad moved out.  
  
"Why'd you ditch Dad's wedding?" Aimee asked, rather pointedly.  
  
Mom glared at Aimee across the table but I didn't take offense to her rude comment. I had expected it. I was actually wondering why it took her so long to ask it. Normally, she would have barged into my room and asked that question, not wait until the dinner table. "Because," I answered, taking a piece of bread from the plate in the center of the table.  
  
"Because why?" Aimee persisted.  
  
"Because I felt like it," I answered, buttering the bread.  
  
"You felt like it?" Aimee echoed. God, she's turning into Jennifer with that damned echo thing.  
  
"What are you, the new mom around here? It's not like we need another one," I shot back, hoping that it would shut her up.  
  
It did. But got Mom on my case at the same time. Note to self: Just shut your mouth during dinner and say nothing. "Sydney, don't talk to your sister like that."  
  
She started it, the four year old in me answered. "Yes, Mom," I mumbled. "And Aimee, I can deal with Sydney just fine, thank you." Go Mom. Finally someone tells Aimee to shut up and mind her own business. Aimee has a real problem with keeping her nose out of things that don't include her.  
  
Dinner was pretty much silent after that. Except for the occasional "pass the butter" or scraping of forks on the plates. I have always hated that noise when your fork hits the plate and then when you move it a little bit and the loud squeaking noise that just makes you want to scream. Aimee knows this and made it her mission of the night to scrape her fork across her plate as often as she freaking could. I won't repeat what I was silently calling her.  
  
After dinner, I flopped down on the couch and claimed the TV in my name for the night. I smiled grandly when I noticed that one of my favorite TV shows was on and settled into my TV watching mode. In other words, I became like a statue and ignored everything in the world around me until commercial.  
  
Kady came into the family room sometime during the show and she was wise enough not to say anything until the commercials came on. Or she did say something and I just didn't hear her. Either way, the important thing was that she was in the room. "What are you watching?"  
  
"Charmed," I answered.  
  
Kady nodded. "Yeah?"  
  
Okay, weird question but I wasn't in the mood to ask why she asked it so I just said, "Yeah." She didn't say anything for a moment, so I continued the conversation, "So why aren't you out at a party or something?"  
  
"I'm waiting for my ride." She answered.  
  
Ah, finally a reason for the meaningless small talk that was not something that either of us did well. "Oh," I said, fiddling with the remote buttons and waiting for the commercials to end.  
  
"Do you want to come with?"  
  
Okay, that got my attention. Kady never invited me along with her. Either she's on something or she sensing that I am in need of human contact. More likely she's on something. I shook my head, "Nah, I'm fine."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yep." Truth is, I never had the desire to meet Kady's friends. The ones that I did meet always seemed to be high and kept laughing at like the wall. Not really how I wanted to spend my Sunday evening. Which brings up another question, who the hell has a party on a Sunday? Am I crazy to think that a party on a Sunday is a little extreme? Or am I just that lame because I didn't get the whole partying scene like my sister?  
  
The doorbell rang and Kady fled the house faster than I had ever seen her do so before. That must be a killer party that she was going to. I don't mind parties, I just prefer staying at home because of several things.  
  
One, most of the time, everybody at the party gets drunk off their ass. Call me a good-girl if you must, but I don't drink. Two, I have no one to go with. The only friend I would go with can't because she has a baby to take care of and no guy had asked me out since last year. I think I scared them all away by punching that guy in the face because he asked me out. I wasn't really in the best mood because my dad had just moved out and the guy's cheesy pick up lines were not helping. Three, I would have nothing to wear. Flaky, I know but one look in my closet and you will never doubt that I wasn't a party girl. Everything I owned covered my belly, butt, and boobs. The three B's. I don't like how girls now-a-days don't wear actual clothes. Not everyone wants to see that, you know what I mean? Four, the loud music at parties always gives me a headache. I like my head when it's not pounding, as I'm sure most people do. And the list goes on and on.  
  
After Charmed was over and I had pretty much rotted my brain with two hours of Comedy Central, I switched off the TV and headed upstairs. The first thing I did was grabbing another chocolate bar out of the bag and taking a giant bite out of it. Then I grabbed the bag and stashed it in my closet behind my shoes. Sure that my chocolate and soda were safe, I made my way over to my desk. When I spotted the open binder and book, I smacked myself in the forehead. Homework. I had homework and lots of it.  
  
With another sigh and bite of my chocolate, I sat down at my desk and started working on my unfinished homework. I had a nasty habit of leaving all of my homework until the Sunday night before. I believe they call it procrastinating. Yes, that it what they call my lack of doing things right away.  
  
I think it took me four whole hours to finish off all of my homework. My hand hurt and I was starting to see double of things but my homework was done. With my eyes half open, I stumbled into bed and promptly shut off the light. Sleep came easily and swiftly.  
  
Too bad it had to be ruined by Monday morning.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed either, or Comedy Central. Damn you lawyers that make me write things that I don't mean. And I still own Vaughn! I do, I do, I do! Grrrr, I just lost my place at step two. Back to square one where I still believe that I own Vaughn, cause I do. : )

**angryapplepie**- "ooshes?" lol. it sounds hilarious. Yeah, I'm the same way about chocolate, but I have yet to steal it from a baby. Note that I said yet.

**x3Tinkerbell07**- Thanks, now I have support in my in ability to change a title because I'm so lazy. At least think that's what you're agreeing with. If not, let me know.

**largemarge416**- Okay, next chapter I swear Vaughn is coming in. I swear it on my chocolate. hehe!

**moni**- Next chapter. Vaughn in coming in the next chapter.

**Lil Aussie Alias Chick**- Just so you know, I have nothing against people in Australia. I know people that live there and they are the coolest. I want to go to Sydney(the city) sometime but unfortunately for me, I am dirt poor. I could go into some "I'm so poor..." jokes but I won't.

**cg's-gal-72689**- Yeah, I like the bozo hair. Have you noticed that they somehow always make a reference to the bozo hair in the show?

**morriseylover**- A long as you don't start calling me "juice!" girl, I'm fine. I'm glad you loved the second chapter. I wasn't all that proud of it.

**dolphingurl1**- Thanks, I'll post more as soon as I can.


	4. Monday morning

A/N: Okay, I meant to put this chapter up yesterday but the stupid document manager thingy wasn't working because it was "offline", whatever that means and I didn't have the chance to upload this chapter until today. So yeah, blame my lack of update, sorta, on ff[dot]net

* * *

Monday morning. It was like a weekly reminder that life could only go downhill from where it was. Not that it could go much farther as it was. It was like two inches away from needing a shovel to go any lower.  
  
Usually I'm an early riser. I get up when my alarm clock goes off. I get dressed promptly after going for a run and a taking a shower. I eat a good breakfast and am ready to go out the door before Kady is even up. And she tends to rise around eight. But for some stupid reason, on Monday mornings, I drag my feet and am almost always late to school. Today was not an exception.  
  
"Mom! I missed the bus! I need a ride!"  
  
"Sydney, I can't right now, I'm busy." Mom yelled back.  
  
Fabulous. Bloody freaking fabulous. "But Mom, I'm going to be late." _Again_, I added silently.  
  
I'll take her," I hear Aimee say to Mom. A second later, Aimee came into the foyer and grabbed her coat, "Come on, I have to go by the college this morning anyway. Your school's on the way, right?"  
  
I grabbed my backpack from its place near my foot and followed her out the door, "Yeah, it is."  
  
Aimee's college, now there was an interesting subject. On the day of her first college graduation, Aimee had decided that she didn't want to be business woman anymore, making her degree pretty much useless. So to fix the problem, Aimee went back to school, this time to study interior design. She and Jeremy had discussed her career options for hours because he was just as annoyed that she had changed her mind about her career before finally coming up with interior designer. Decorating other people's homes seemed to be something that Aimee did very well.  
  
"So, how's the wedding going?" It started out as an innocent question but I don't think Aimee took it that way.  
  
"What do you want, Sydney?" She asked, with a tone of disgust. "Money? A note out of P.E.?"  
  
"I'm not in P.E. this semester, thanks for noticing," I muttered low enough so she didn't hear me. Then louder I added, "I just want to know how the planning was going."  
  
"It's going fine." Aimee answered, rather sharply and fake.  
  
_Uh, huh, trouble in paradise? I simply can't imagine why you and Jeremy would be fighting._ "Did you have a fight?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it, Sydney." What she meant was "I don't want to talk about it with you, Sydney." She stopped the car suddenly and looked over at me. "Well, here's your stop."  
  
"Thanks for the ride." I said, getting out of the car. "Have a nice day, Aimee." I said before closing the door.  
  
"You too." Now, normally when someone said that, they would mean it, but no Aimee. What she meant was, "Why the hell are you telling me to have a nice day, Sydney? How much money do you want?" If you couldn't tell already, Aimee and I don't really get along. We get along enough to the point of where we can still call each other sisters and not mortal enemies but it wasn't like we had late night talks about boys. Come to think of it, I don't get along famously with Kady either. Although, I can usually talk to Kady without her thinking that I wanted something. Me and my sisters were three very different people.  
  
The first bell rang about two minutes after Aimee sped away. That meant I didn't have time to catch up with Francie before first period. Francie had a mother-child bonding class thing with Allison and about twenty other teen mothers and their kids first thing. After that class, the happy mothers would drop off their babies at the daycare center and go off to their real classes. Me, I had chemistry. Good thing I did my homework.  
  
About twenty minutes into yet another lecture in chemistry, a student aide came to the classroom, saying that the principal wanted to me in his office. I was relieved that I would get out of chem. and at the same time, I wondered what I had done. I couldn't remember doing anything to merit a trip to the principal's office. But then again, after hell at my job, cleaning out the storage closet, which isn't a pretty sight to begin with, on Saturday, I didn't really remember a lot from last week.  
  
I gathered my stuff and followed the aide to the main office. The receptionist told me that the principal was busy and would see me when it was my turn. And by the look of things, there were like five people in front of me. With luck, I would miss second period algebra.  
  
Since all the chairs, a total of about three, in the office were taken, I slumped down next to the wall, leaning my head back. To my right, some girl was writing _stupid, stupid, stupid _all over one binder, and _die, die, die_ all over another. A pile of permanent markers sat next to her, completing the picture.  
  
I shook my head and closed my eyes, trying to picture summer vacation. _Only seven more months til summer vacation. Wait, what am I saying? Only seven more months? The entire school year is nine months. It isn't even half way done. It was barely a fourth of the way done. Okay, forget picturing summer, move on to Christmas. Ah, yes, Christmas vacation was three weeks without school and my hell of a job._  
  
I keep saying that. It's not the taking care of the babies that I hate, it's my boss. Marcia isn't known for being tolerant with teenagers. She's nice enough to the mothers who drop off their kids and the kids love her but with her assistants, she's like Satan reincarnated. I don't think that I've ever heard a nice word come out of that woman's mouth directed towards me.  
  
I felt someone sit next to me, just close enough that our shoulders touched but not in a weird way. Then they reached over and poked me in the arm. _Poke, poke, poke._ I opened my eyes, preparing for some weird girl, like the _stupid, stupid, stupid_ girl to be sitting next to me.  
  
I was wrong. It wasn't some weird girl. It wasn't even a girl. It was Michael Vaughn and he was smiling at me like an idiot.  
  
Michael Vaughn was an odd story. First off, he was called Vaughn more than he was Michael. He was one of those kids that could get away with being referred to as their surnames. Like if I tried to do that, it wouldn't work. It wouldn't be cool to call me Bristow all the time. With Vaughn, it seemed to fit him more than Michael did.  
  
And second, he was one of those kids that could fit into any group. He could sit with the computer geeks during lunch and hang out with the jocks and cheerleaders after school and no one would judge him for it. It was just how Michael Vaughn was and people liked that about him. He didn't care what people said about him, though it was usually good things, like how cool he was or how funny he was.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Sydney, right?"  
  
I nodded, "Right."  
  
"I'm Vaughn."  
  
"I know."  
  
I could see the smile in his eyes when I said that. "So, what'd you do?" He asked.  
  
"Do?" I repeated. _Oh God, I'm starting to sound like Jennifer. What is the world coming to?_  
  
"Yeah, you don't usually end up in Sherman's office because he thinks you're cute." I smiled. They were right, he was funny. "So, what'd you do that landed a girl like you in the principal's office?"  
  
"A girl like me?" _Stop repeating what he says!! Stop it this minute! You're turning into that high voiced blonde twit with big boobs!_  
  
"You are _the_ Sydney Bristow, aren't you?"  
  
"I wasn't aware that there was a '_the_' in front of my name." I answered and he actually smiled.  
  
"Well, what I mean is, I wouldn't expect to see someone like you in the principal's office."  
  
"What does that mean? Someone like me?"  
  
He shrugged, "I don't know. Just I don't really picture you as the trouble maker." 

"Appearances can be deceiving." I said.  
  
He shrugged again, "I guess." He paused before adding, "So what'd you do?"  
  
I laughed, "Okay, okay, pushy much?" He just grinned innocently. "I'm not really sure, I can't remember."  
  
"You can't remember?" He repeated. Apparently, imitating a parrot is a very popular thing to do. "That's an okay excuse, but I've heard better. My favorite is to use the Jedi Mind Trick."  
  
"What's the Jedi Mind Trick?"  
  
"You don't know what that is?" I shook my head, no. "Did you see Star Wars?" I nodded, it wasn't usually something I would admit but when I talked to Vaughn, I couldn't lie to him. "Okay, say I'm Sherman, and I say, 'Michael Vaughn is this any way to start out the week? You're already in trouble for last week's fiasco with the fire alarms. You're not going to graduate next year with your class if you keep this up. Now what do you have to say for yourself?' and you're me. What do you say?" _So he was the one to pull the fire alarms last week? Well, I should thank him, he got me out of a history test._  
  
I shrugged, "I don't know. How about 'why are you calling me Michael Vaughn?'"  
  
He made a slight face at me for mocking him and said, "Okay, what you do, is look him in the eye and say 'Mr. Sherman, you're going to let this slide because it was an honest mistake and I'm still dealing with last weeks events and the fire was put out as quickly as it was started.'"  
  
"You started a fire?" I asked.  
  
He smiled, pretending to be innocent, "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. The matter of it is, do you know what he's going to say back?"  
  
"That you're crazy?"  
  
"No, he's going to say, 'Michael, I'm going to let this slide because you are still dealing with last weeks events and the fire was put out as quickly as it was started.'"  
  
I stared at him, "He will not."  
  
He nodded, gravely, "Yes, he will. But words of caution, never use the Jedi Mind Trick unless you have to. Only when you have to, you got that?"  
  
I nodded, "I got it." I paused before adding, "So, what'd you do?"  
  
He laughed at my question. Already, after like ten minutes, me and Michael Vaughn had a private joke going. I should really stop calling him Michael Vaughn. It's just Vaughn. "I started a fire," he said.  
  
Now it was my turn to laugh, "You started a fire?"  
  
He nodded, completely serious, "Yes, I did."  
  
"Are you going to admit that to Sherman?"  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
"I didn't think so."  
  
"Sydney," Both Vaughn and I looked up when the receptionist called my name. I don't know why he did. It's not like his name was Sydney. The receptionist smiled at me, "Mr. Sherman would like to see you now."  
  
I nodded and stood up. Vaughn reached out his hand and grabbed my ankle, stopping me from walking, "See ya around, Sydney."  
  
"You too, Vaughn." I answered, shaking free my ankle and following the receptionist into the principal's office. Now I was left to wonder what exactly it was that I did.

* * *

**largemarge416**- hehe, I beat up my brother because he ate my chocolate once. And there's more Vaughn coming in the next chapter.

**neptunestar**- Hey, you reviewed this story too. Very cool. hehe, "eric of the purple tux". that made me laugh, a lot.

**morrisseylover**- So am I! but unfortunately for me, I don't have any chocolate. :( it's all gone. because I ate it all but ya know, it's the principle of the thing.

**cg's-gal-72689**- Um, yeah, I don't have sisters. I have a brother who kinda thinks he's my mom, which is incredibly weird. He is a very strange child.

**angryapplepie**- Yeah, same here. I think they have like a chocolate radar thing so that they know when I have chocolate and they must come take it. it's very frustrating.

**moni**- Syd's going to be funny, I guess, in this. It's probably just all the sarcasm but sarcasm can be funny.

**x3Tinkerbell07**- um, yeah, I don't remember either! oh well, who cares. Apparently we agree and that's a good thing. Syd'll perk up, I hope, soon. Can't say if it's because of Vaughn but you probably figured that out.

**Lil Aussie Alias Chick**- Really? hmmm. Well, I think it's true about teenage girl's clothes. It's how my closet it and it also makes it nearly impossible to find clothes. Of course, I want to visit Sydney. It seems like a cool city.

**jamie**- Yeah, I agree with that, that there aren't that many good Sydney teen fics but I just had to write this one, so I'm glad that you like it. That means I didn't crash and burn, whatever that means. it's an odd saying ya know, crash and burn. it's confusing too.

**genevra**- Hey, I like Sydney(the city) too. I wanna go there for a visit sometime, if I can ever gather enough money. And yeah, Eric in the supermarker was Weiss. Will's okay, he just doesn't fit into this story and I'm sure he will.


	5. Lunch

A/N: Okay, so I realize that I have had a lack of updates with this story. It's just that school is starting up again soon, and I have lots more stuff to do lately which unfortunately is taking away from my time writing. The only real time I have to write is like at midnight and then I'm tired and the chapters always turn out like crap, so I have to go and rewrite them so y'all don't totally hate me because the chapter sucks. And reviews totally help me focus on the story, especially if you give me tips and stuff, so thanks to everyone who has. I appreciate it.

* * *

I stepped into Sherman's office, half afraid that he was going to jump out of nowhere and scare the living crap out of me. But then I remembered that he was the principal. There was no way he would do something that stupid or funny. I mean, come on, he's the freaking principal. They like define the phrase boring-as-hell.  
  
"Ah, Miss Bristow, come in, don't be shy."  
  
I resisted the urge to tell him why I was hesitating cause that would make me sound like a complete idiot and sat down on one of those annoyingly hard seats that make your butt numb after like five minutes. "Did I do something wrong?" No time for awkward small talk.  
  
"No, no. I just wanted to talk to you."  
  
_Uh, oh, that doesn't sound good. Does he think I witnessed something? Like Vaughn starting the fire?_ "About what?" _Wow, I sound really calm._  
  
"It's come to my attention that..." He paused. He had to pick then of all times to pause. _What the hell is wrong with you?!_ "...that your father remarried over the weekend."  
  
_That's it? That's all he wanted to talk to me about? For that I got pulled out of class? Okay, so that's not actually a bad thing and if I didn't, I wouldn't have had that conversation with Vaughn._ I nodded, "Yeah. What about it?"  
  
"Well, if you want to talk about it, I'm here." He sounded like Jennifer. Everyone was starting to sound like that bimbo. Is it just my imagination or is she like taking over the world with her echoing and stupid talks that I didn't give a damn about?  
  
I stood to leave. One thing I didn't need was another talk about how life will still go on even though my parents are split up and one's remarried. God knows, I'd had enough of them. "Well, thanks for the offer but I think I'm gonna pass."  
  
"Alright, and Sydney, if you ever need to talk, you know where my office is." I gave him the expected smile and nod and opened the door. "Oh and could you send in Mr. Vaughn for me?" I kept from laughing and nodded. Then I left.  
  
"Sherman wants to see you," I said to Vaughn, walking past him.  
  
"Oh, I see how it is, he sends the girl to sweet talk me into going into his office. Smooth, very smooth, sneaky too."  
  
I laughed and shook my head, "I don't think that was his plan."  
  
Vaughn shrugged, "Well, if it was, it was a damn good one. He knows I can't resist what a pretty girl tells me to do."  
  
I think I blushed, actually blushed at something Vaughn said. Trying to save face, I said, "See ya around, Vaughn." Yeah, he had said that to me earlier but I couldn't think of much else to say.  
  
"You too, Sydney," He answered, walking into Sherman's office, conveniently leaving the door open so I heard a snippet of what Sherman said to him.  
  
It was something like, "Well, well, well, Michael Vaughn, starting fires now, are we?"  
  
"No sir, we're not cause I don't refer to myself as we and I'm pretty sure that you weren't there." True, that statement just busted him but I think he said it for my benefit. I laughed the entire way back class.  
  
()  
  
"Hey Fran," I greet Francie as I sat down at the table next to her at lunch, "And hey there Allison." I tickled the baby's chin earning me a few giggles before turning to my lunch. It didn't look edible. Like at all. School food was not something you wanted to eat at all much less five days a week like I did. I sometimes wondered why it hadn't killed me yet.  
  
Francie for some odd reason, always ate lunch with Allison. She would actually go to the daycare center and pick up her daughter just for our forty-five minute lunch period and then return her and go to her afternoon classes. I think it has something to do with Francie missing Allison's father, Charlie.  
  
"Hey Syd, could you do me a favor and hold Allison while I get some lunch?" Francie asked.  
  
I smiled, "Sure," I took Allison from Francie's lap and cooed at her in my signature baby talk. Allison laughed and grabbed my hand with her little one and stuck my left pinky finger in her mouth, "Okay, then you eat that, I'll eat this." I pointed to my lunch. "Somehow I think you got the better end of the deal."  
  
I started picking at my lunch which I think was supposed to be macaroni and cheese when I felt someone set their tray down next to me and sit. "How many people do I have to bribe to get decent food around here?"  
  
I smiled. I knew that voice. I had just had a conversation, well two with that voice. "I don't know but can I get in on the deal?"  
  
"Oh, greedy are we, Bristow?" Vaughn laughed, turning his head towards me. And for some odd reason it didn't sound weird when he called me 'Bristow'.  
  
"Just a little bit," I answered, pushing the stuff they called food around my plate with my plastic spork. Sporks are an interesting invention. They're like spoons but they have these little prongs in them like forks but you can't really pick anything up with the prongs and it's impossible to eat food like soup with a spork. It's the most genius and aggravating thing ever.  
  
"So, whose kid is that?" He asked, pointing to Allison in my lap.  
  
"Francie's," I answered, bouncing Allison in my lap a little, making her giggle.  
  
"Oh, right, Charlie's girl. Good man, that Charlie, the world is sorely missing his presence. So what's her name?"  
  
"Allison," I replied, and as if on cue, Allison smiled cutely.  
  
Another person set down their tray across the table and Vaughn said, "That's my friend Eric, by the way." He lowered his voice, before adding, "Watch your food, he tends to just take it."  
  
"I heard you, you know, Mike." Eric answered. "Hey Sydney, right?"  
  
"Yeah, Eric, the purple tux guy, right?" I answered, earning me a glare from Eric.  
  
"Whoa, hold the phone," Vaughn lifted up his hand like he could actually stop time by doing that, "You two know each other and you wore a purple tux? Dude, how come the girl gets to hear about it before me?"  
  
"We met at the store on Sunday, she was wearing a bright pink puffy dress," This time Eric earned a glare from me, "And you answered your own question. Of course I'd tell the girl before you. You're not that nice to look at."  
  
"You wore a bright pink puffy dress, Bristow? That's interesting, very interesting, I see much blackmail potential in that," I smacked Vaughn in the arm, lightly of course, so he turned his attention to Eric, "And that hurt. I am hurt right here." Vaughn pointed to his chest, which I assumed meant his heart.  
  
"I didn't know you had one of those, Mike." Eric answered, chowing down on his lunch like it didn't look like it would kill him ten years early.  
  
"Double hurt, man, totally uncool." Both Vaughn and Eric laughed. _Men_. That was one thing I didn't understand. "So, let's get back to Sydney here wearing a pink puffy dress. Are there pictures?"  
  
"None that I'm giving to you," I replied, without thinking about it.  
  
Vaughn grinned. _Oh crap, totally wrong answer._ "Oh, so there are picture of you in said dress? Very interesting."  
  
"Don't you dare do anything," I threatened him by holding up my spork and jabbing it at his face.  
  
He put up his hands in mock surrender, "Oh, no, she's got a spork. Everybody duck. Run for your lives. Call the coast guard and the marines, cause you always have to call the marines."  
  
I jabbed the spork at his face a final time, "I mean it, you do nothing."  
  
"Whatever the pretty girl says," Vaughn answered.  
  
"Stop doing that." I ordered, quietly.  
  
"Doing what?" Vaughn asked. Either he wanted to hear me say it or he was just that stupid. I would put my money on the latter.  
  
"Calling me pretty," I answered, finally taking a bite of my food.  
  
"Hey, I only speak the truth. Isn't that right, Eric? No lies have ever come out of this fabulous mouth."  
  
"Except for the one you just told. Fabulous mouth? Yeah, right." Eric answered. He was just about done with his food and I could see him eying mine. I pushed the tray in his direction and he grabbed it eagerly like a five year old with ice cream.  
  
"Thanks man, I appreciate the support." Vaughn said, sarcastically.  
  
"Anytime," Eric said through a mouthful of food.  
  
I grimaced at Eric's wide open mouth full of food and turned my attention back to Vaughn, "It's not true."  
  
He opened his mouth to say more but Francie came back and sat down next to me. "Geez, Syd, I can't leave you alone for ten minutes and you already have guys flocking to you." _Gee, thanks Fran, totally not helping with what I'm trying to convince Vaughn._  
  
"I, uh, I mean, they, uh, just, came over." I stumbled over the words like a teenager meeting her favorite movie star. True, I am a teenager but come on, Francie's not a movie star. Why the hell was I stuttering? Vaughn started smiling like an idiot, _again_.  
  
Francie laughed and reclaimed Allison, "I was just kidding, Syd. Although, I do know Vaughn. He only goes where the pretty girls go and I don't think he was interested in Allison."  
  
_Gee, Fran, think you could shut up?_ "He might have been." _Good, no more stuttering and fumbling with words. Plus one for me, too bad the rest of them had like a twenty point advantage over me.  
_  
"He does talk for himself, ya know." Vaughn put in. I turned my attention back to him. "Okay, so he thinks that you are really pretty and so is Allison but he's also not into the whole robbing the cradle thing and in this case, it's literal. So, in his continuing effort to date only the really pretty girls, he thinks that you should go with him to the party this weekend."  
  
I tried not to laugh at him referring to himself in the third person. "What party?" _Oh, wrong answer. Now, I really sound stupid._  
  
"I know this guy, he doesn't go to our school, like Marcus or something like that, we just call him Dixon and he throws the best parties ever. You totally have to come."  
  
You know those points about what I hated about parties? Well, they started to go out the window when he asked me to go to a party with him. The drinking thing? Easy, just don't drink anything at all at the party. No one to go with? Duh, I'd be going with Vaughn and probably Eric. That's two, count 'em two, people to go with. Nothing to wear? I can borrow something from Kady. She'd have _something_ that would fit me. The headache part? Well, that one was a little trickier, but I could find a way around it.  
  
_What is the matter with me? You don't go to parties for a good reason, several in fact. And now just because Michael Vaughn is asking you, you're willing to ditch everything you believe in to go with him? He's just a guy. Guys aren't that important. And it's not like anything could come of it. Even if we did start to date, it would just end up with one of us, most likely me, getting hurt. You know what they say, 'the best relationship is one that never happens'. Or was it that 'the only good Indian was a dead Indian'? I'm not really sure. It's something along those lines, though they are completely different things, Indians and relationships. Unless you're dating an Indian, of course.  
  
But look at those eyes. He has the most gorgeous green eyes ever. In the history of the world, there has never been a pair of fabulous green eyes like his. And that cleft chin. It is so adorable. You can really notice it when he smiles. And I love it when he smiles.  
  
Listen to yourself, you don't get all swoon-like about a guy. And what is this love crap you're talking about? Love doesn't exist, remember? Your parents and Dad and Jennifer the bimbo and Aimee and Jeremy and Kady and her infinite number of boyfriends and Francie and what happened to Charlie, prove all that. Come on, you know that you're just going to get hurt if you continue whatever this is with Vaughn.  
  
Yes, but what can one date hurt? It's not like I'm going to start falling for the guy after one date and it will be at a party, no less. Remember parties, they aren't really the best romantic atmosphere.  
_  
"Uh, Syd, are you okay?" Vaughn seemed kinda worried when I snapped out of my train of thoughts. "Cause you haven't said anything in like a really long time."  
  
_Yeah, out loud, I had an entire freaking conversation, no argument with myself in that time._ I smiled at him, "Of course. I'd love to go."  
  
He flashed me a smile, "Great. I'll pick up at seven, Friday."  
  
"Okay," I answered. _There you go with that love crap again. What did we just talk about? Oh, shut up, I'm driving myself insane with this. I am going to the party with Vaughn. __End of story._

* * *

**neptunestar**- The comment where he called her 'the' sydney bristow, he was talking about like how Syd kinda has a reptation for not getting into trouble, unlike her little non boyscout like friend, Vaughn.

**x3Tinkerbell07**- hehe, I like making people guess what's going to happen, though I try to have foreshadowing hints placed throughout chapters and usually these hints don't make any sense untilt the thing they're foreshadowing is made clear.

**cg's-gal-72689**- Well, he acts like he thinks he's my mom. If my brother actually started thinking that he was my mom, I would be scared, very, very scared. You can never leave the topic of loving Vaughn alone, at least I can't. Get me started and I'll like never stop. So I'm going to stop myself now.

**angryappliepie**- I have no idea if the Jedi Mind Trick does work. I'll have to try it the next time I get in trouble and let you know if it does.

**Lil Aussie Alias Chick**- Um. I guess you could say Vaughn was popular. I did put it in there somewhere in the last chapter that Vaughn was the kind of guy that hung out with everybody. And no, Syd's not popular. She has friends but not a whole lot, ya know. So yeah, hopefully that answered your question(s) and you're right, I do have to come to Australia sometime. I want to so badly.

**morrisseylover**- Yeah, well, now he is the trouble maker, in a sense and he's gonna stay that was, because I have a strange attraction to bad boys, as I assume most girls do. And the thought of Vaughn being a trouble maker is very drool worthy. I love that scene where he asks "how come you never call me Michael?" so cute!

**Padfoot n' Moony**- Um, yeah, there's Eric for ya. He's funny. And Jen is coming back into the story soon but keep in mind, she and Jack just got married. It is funny to have Sydney being mentally tortured by her.

**dolphingurl1**- Good luck at your new school. I remember what it's like to be the new kid and it officially sucks. And if your day was sucky, I hope the new chapter cheers you up and if it was fantastic, then more good things are happening. And yeah, Vaughn kind of reminds me of well, me. Although I haven't started any fires, yet.

**Scary-girly**- Okay, have Syd beat up someone? I can do that. That sounds very good. Thanks for the tip and about the How to Deal thing, I'm just using the basic idea and maybe a few scenes but that's it. Promise.

**mandi**- I have a dry sense of humor too, welcome to the club. And it's supposed to be funny. Well, sorta but you know.

**Kyla**- hehe, now Syd and Vaughn have new titles, the troublemakers. hehe. I love it.

**hi**- Thanks and yeah, the update thing is explained in the my author's note at the beginning of the chapter.

**genevra**- Yes, Sydney's mother is Irina. So when Sydney says "mom" she's talking about Irina. The sad thing is, I can see Jack marrying someone like Jennifer too. ::shrugs:: great minds must think alike.

**moni**- Vaughn's always cute and funny or in my little twisted world he is but then again, in my world, Vaughn is MINE and not Syd's, though I think they are perfect together. hehe, I have a a very weird mind.

**largemarge416**- Dude, everybody loves Vaughn and if you don't I wonder about your sanity. Sorry if I offend you by calling you dude, old habits die hard. Vaughn's better as a trouble maker in my mind. But that's just my opinion.


	6. The SP and the CHB

A/N: First off, thanks to **Scary-girly**, **Spykid18**, and **generva** for their story ideas. I really appreciate it. This chapter is hereby dedicated to you guys. Love ya!

Second, if anyone can guess why the chapter is named what it is, I'll give you a little spoiler for a future chapter.

And third, your chapter...

* * *

"So, do you want something that says I'm-not-a-whore-though-this-skirt-says-otherwise? Or something more like how-long-will-it-take-you-to-meet-me-in-the-bedroom-upstairs?" Kady asked, her back to me while she riffled through her closet. 

_Neither._ I stared at the mini skirt, if you could call the scrap of cloth a skirt, in my hand and shook my head, "I don't know, nothing too slutty." I tossed the "skirt" in my hand on her bed.

"Syd, you're going to a college party, everyone will be slutty." Kady, of course, knew of Dixon and his kick ass parties. And, of course, he turned out to be a sophomore in college.

_What did I get myself into?_ "Does that mean I have to be, too?"

Kady looked at me like I was crazy. _I take that as a yes._ "Sydney, dear, I love you but I cannot let you go to a party, a Dixon party, unless you are dressed properly."

I nodded, giving in, "Okay, Master Yoda, give me all you've got."

She looked at me like I was crazy, again, "What's with you and the Star Wars thing you've been doing all week?"

_Michael Vaughn. Plain and simple. That boy got me quoting it now. _I shrugged, "I don't know." Then changing the subject, I added, "So what do you have?"

Kady smiled widely, probably incredibly proud of herself, and held up two hangers. One hanger had a sparkly black halter top while the other had a short but not ridiculously short black skirt that had a layered hem, like some parts of the hem were longer than the others and some, unfortunately, went shorter than most of the skirt but over all it was the best outfit she had proposed all night. And that I think is what scared me the most.

I took the hangers and studied them for a moment, "Didn't you wear this outfit to a wake once?"

Kady smiled, still proud of herself, "Yes I did and I made a very good impression if you know what I mean."

"Ah, too much info!" I yelled, covering my ears and making a mad dash for the bathroom so I could change.

"Come on, Sydney, come out." Kady knocked on the bathroom door, again.

I fidgeted with the skirt before answering, "No way in hell." I so did not have the boobs for a halter top and reluctantly, I admit that the skirt looked good on me –damn, you legs. Why do you have to look so good in a miniskirt?- but I felt very undressed, for lack of a better word. Because, well, my belly was showing and my boobs were barely covered by the halter top that I didn't have the boobs for.

"Syd, come out of there or I am going to knock down the door." Kady yelled.

She would actually do it. That's what scared me the most and I think that's what convinced me to open the door. I stepped out, shyly, still fidgeting with the skirt.

Kady studied the outfit for a moment and shook her head, "That top is all wrong for this. Here try this one." She handed me a black (surprise!) tank top that had a modest neckline and looked like it would cover me belly and boobs. I grabbed the top and rushed back into the bathroom. The stupid halter top was thrown off in a hurry, replaced, happily I might add, by a decent shirt. It did cover my belly and boobs and, I forgot to mention it earlier, but the skirt actually did a very good job of covering my butt. I felt more comfortable, much more comfortable.

This time when I came out of the bathroom, Kady clapped excitedly and smiled, "I told you that I would find you something." _Yeah, this outfit was something_, _something that you wouldn't be caught dead in, which is why I love it_.

Before I got a word out, the doorbell rang. It was Vaughn. I glanced at my watch, and on time too. I thought men were supposed to be late. "What are you standing there for, go." Kady urged, giving me a shove towards the door. "And have fun for me, I wish I was going." Kady had to work on the night of the party and being one inch away from being fired, Kady had resigned her party ways for one night in order to keep one of her jobs.

_I'd trade places with you gladly_. "Okay," I answered, picking up my small handbag from the table by the door and opened the door, with a carefully sculpted smile on my face.

To say that his eyes bugged out would have been an understatement. It was more like, if he didn't try to keep himself together, he would have fainted dead away on my front porch. While it was kinda nice to be so openly admired, I wasn't comfortable with some guy that I didn't know very well looking at me like that, "Ready?" I asked, sweetly.

This only tortured him more. I don't think that he had yet to take his eyes off my skirt and legs. He nodded, somewhat, his eyes still glued to my legs, "Um, yeah, come on."

"You know, my face is up here." I waved to my face with my hand, hopefully getting his attention. I think it worked, because he looked up and meet my eyes for the first time that night.

"Um, yeah. Are you ready?" I nodded. I already asked him that question, and he had just said that he was ready but I didn't press the issue. He nodded as well and walked me down the walk towards his car.

I stopped, just as we reached the sidewalk and I swear my mouth dropped a little, "This is your car?" It was one of those black sedans that you always seemed to see government officials driving. _Trying to be secret agent man, are we?_

He shrugged and made a face, "Yeah, well, my aunt's letting me borrow one of her cars. Something about trying to buy my love. And it's not that bad of a car." He motioned for me to get in and I did, still amazed that Michael Vaughn would have such a _normal_ car.

After he got into the car as well, and turned over the engine, I asked, "How come you're aunt is trying to buy your love?"

"Cause I'm staying with her for awhile," He answered, coolly.

"Why?" I know, I know, I sound really pushy and annoying but curiosity killed the cat and this case, I'm the cat. _Hi Death, how are you?_

"My Grandmere's sick, so my Maman is in France taking care of her and since I'm still in school, Maman insisted that I stay in the States and unfortunately for me that means, staying with the aunt."

I nodded, his explanation made sense. "What about your dad?" His reaction made me want to smack myself, a first since the wedding. He flinched, very slightly but noticeable, then he got this look, like he wanted to punch someone and wanted a hug all at the same time. "Oh, God, I am so sorry. I didn't know." _Yes, Death, party of one._

He shook his head, and pressed down on the gas a little harder, "It's okay, it was a long time ago." I was content to leave it at that, after making such an ass of myself. He grinned suddenly and I had to ask.

"What?"

"I think you're the only person to apologize for something they had absolutely nothing to do with," He replied, his grin growing.

"Well, sorry for being concerned. I'll try to be a cold heartless bitch next time," I answered, sarcastically, and he laughed. _Okay, I think you can leave now, Death_. "So your Grandma's sick?" We definitely needed a new topic and what better than his sick old Grandmother? Don't answer that.

"_Grandmere_," He replied, overstressing the word, "Say it with me, _Grandmere_."

"Grandmere," I repeated, though my French totally sucks and it sounded very American.

"Good, if my Grandmere every heard you call her "Grandma" she'd throw a chair out the window. Again." I gave him a weird look, so he continued, "Okay, so I did that once to see what she would do and she threw a chair out the window, promising me if I ever did that again, I would be the chair."

I laughed, "She sounds like a sweet old lady." He laughed as well. "So how horrible is your aunt?"

"What makes you think she's horrible?"

"Because you said she was trying to buy your love," I answered.

He laughed, "She's not horrible, just crazy. She's the black sheep of my family," -_Funny, I thought that title would have been reserved for you, Vaughn, since you start fires at school and all-_ "if you will. Believes in all that nonsense about crop circles and aliens and one time she started to think that she could talk to the dead."

"Does your aunt have a name?"

"Trish," He replied.

"Crazy Aunt Trish," I repeated with a big goofy smile for some reason that I can't explain.

"Crazy Aunt Trish," He agreed.

I was actually jealous of him, listening to him talk about his aunt. He obviously loved her, she didn't need to "buy" his love and I couldn't help but think of my own sad, pathetic, little family unit. My mom had two sisters, Yelena and Katya, I think, but I had yet to meet them. They lived back east in like New York or maybe they lived in Europe. I have no idea. My mom doesn't really like to talk about them. And my dad was an only child. Jen had a big family but I swear I would pull a _Carrie_ if I ever had to meet them. Besides, I still had yet to accept that my dad married said bimbo. And a snowball has a better chance of surviving in hell for ten minutes then Jen does of me every calling her "Mom" or anything related to that, even "Stepmom".

"Um, I want to apologize." Vaughn said suddenly, really out of the blue.

"For what?" I asked. My memory sucks and I couldn't think of anything that he would have to be sorry for.

"For earlier, when you answered the door, I shouldn't have been such a..." He trailed off, trying to think of a word.

"Guy," I supplied.

He shook his head, "No, more like sexist pig."

I laughed, "Well, sexist pig, the cold heartless bitch forgives you for being a sexist pig." He laughed along just as he screeched the car to a stop. I glanced out the window and started to regret my decision to go. _Why_ _did I go again? Oh yeah, because I can't say no to Michael Vaughn and his green eyes and cleft chin. Damn him_.

People were everywhere. All over the front yard and from what I could see, it was shoulder to shoulder inside the house. You could hear the steady pump of the stereo from the street but for some reason, it didn't bother my head. Was it because of Vaughn? _I really don't want to think about that right now_. I got out of the car and softly closed the door behind me, taking my sweet time with it. I didn't realize that Vaughn had gotten out of the car as well and was already on my side until his hand came to the small of my back and he whispered in my ear, "Ready for your first Dixon party?"

His warm breath on my ear made my skin tingle, and I was unwilling to trust my voice, so I merely nodded. "Good." He expertly turned me around and with an arm slung over my shoulders, he led me into the house. I should have pushed off his arm but it felt so damn good to be that close to him. I could smell his aftershave or cologne or whatever it was perfectly when I was that close. It was minty yet musky but somehow clean and perfectly Vaughn. _Oh, crap, what was I getting myself into?_

"Hey Vaughn, man, it's about time you showed your face, now it's party," An African American guy suddenly appeared out of the mass of people and greeted Vaughn like they were brothers, which wasn't really possible, considering Vaughn was like Caucasian but whatever. "And who's your friend?"

Vaughn shook his head, a grin on his face, "Dude, all of your parties are 'parties' whether I come or not. And this," He paused to squeeze my shoulders, "is Sydney."

"Yeah, whatever," The guy replied. He extended a hand to me, and added, "I'm Dixon."

I took the offer hand, "It's nice to meet you Dixon." His handshake was firm but not bone crushing but not wussy either. I'm not making a lot of sense anymore, even to myself.

"Hey, are you Kady's sister?"

I nodded. I had been expecting that question. "Yeah, she talks about you a lot." _Little white lie of the night, number one_.

"Yeah, right," Dixon answered. _Bye, bye little white lie_. "I'll catch you later, man." Before Vaughn got the chance to respond, Dixon vanished into the crowd again.

Vaughn chuckled before looking down at me, "So, want something to drink?" His arm left my shoulder and he vanished for a moment before reappearing with two plastic cups in his hands.

Do I tell him? He was probably used to the whole drinking at the party thing but no matter how much I liked -or didn't like- him, I wasn't about to abandon my resolve not to drink until it was legal and even then only in wine and champagne and things of that nature. I tell him.

"Uh, Vaughn." He nodded, telling me to go on. "I don't drink." He got this weird look in his eye and didn't say anything for what seemed like forever.

* * *

**Charmed-angel4**- lol, she's going crazy, just like us. We should have a club with our bad memories and talking to ourselves and answering...hehe! 

**Kyla**- Crazy about Vaughn you say? I think we are crazy about Vaughn but yeah, she's gonna be a little bit more crazy than the rest of us.

**Scray-girly**- Yeah, the beating up is coming, eventually but coming and nope, haven't seen 10 things i hate about you, or not for a while anyway and I can't remember what your talking about. Anyway, I totally appreiciate your ideas and would be very happy if you would give me more. Please?

**serendipity112233**- hehe, I hear that a lot, that my sense of humor is good that is and I never tire of hearing it. I'm the kinda person that can always make people laugh and i like that. Vaughn is adorable. I love flirty!Vaughn.

**morrisseylover**- hehe, are you going to start chating that now? Syd's in love, Syd's in love, Syd's in love...hehe. now you have me doing it. Amen to that. Loving the bad boys that is. Especially the french green eyed bad boys.

**Spykid18**- Marshall and sark you say? I might be able to do that, i'm not sure. thanks for the idea. hehe, i love me some troublemaker!Vaughn. lol. that would be nice. and pepper says "hi". she's weird too.

**angryapplepie**- hehe, Vaughn referring to himself in the third person and Syd talking to herself, yep that's a match made in heaven. nice choice of words.

**genevra**- okay, so I took what you said into account and i was actually past the part about syd's outfit when I read your review and I was like "stupid melanie, controdictiong yourself are we now?" and rewrote the scene so syd's outfit was better. thanks for the idea. and yeah, syd not getting along with her sisters is part of the story, you'll see. and yeah, i was talking to myself and in the third person, i'm like syd and vaughn!

**neptunestar**- I'm glad you liked Syd's argument with herself. It was fun to write.

**largemarge416**- first, thanks for the compliments, treasured them. second, all the sarcasm and wit and all that is usually what's going on in my head, so normally it's easy to write. and a third, so happy that it makes you feel so happy inside.

**Laura**- lol, yeah, i thought Vaughn starting a fire would be funny especially after he pulled the fire alarms the week before. and i was going to have his call her beautiful but i was like, no they're in high school, you only say that when you've been dating for a long time and they haven't...yet. :)


	7. Kitchen and chocolate

Then he spoke, "What makes you think that it's spiked?" I raised an eyebrow at his question. I repeat my previous statement when I said he was just that stupid, but admittingly, a cute stupid. "Alright, I'll taste it and prove to you that it's not spiked." He lifted one of the cups to his lips and took a drink.

At first his expression was unreadable, then I noticed the look in his eyes that told me I had been right, followed closely by a grimace. He swallowed, rather reluctantly it seemed, and looked into his cup, "Wow, okay, so that's some spiked..." He stopped, swirling the liquid around a little, "...something. Can you tell what it is?" He tilted the cup towards me so I could get a look and I shook my head. "Okay then, ten points for the cold heartless bitch."

I laughed, "Are you going to call me that for the rest of the night?"

"I wasn't, but now I am." He answered, flashing one of his signature grins. "So, we abandon these," He held up the cups, so I could get a better look at them or something, then set them down on a nearby table, "And go into the kitchen and get a canned soda." I hesitated at first. He noticed and continued, "You know they seal those cans pretty tight, I don't think you can spike them." Smiling, I nodded, and followed him into the kitchen.

For some stupid reason, the loud banging that was starting to get on my nerves, from the stereo was very hard to hear in the kitchen. It was just a steady pump like it had been outside the house, even though we were in the next room. I let the solid looking oak door closed behind me and suddenly became aware of how much cooler it was in the kitchen. Probably because there were less bodies in the kitchen, try only two, me and Vaughn, in the kitchen as opposed to the endless number in the next room.

"Quiet, isn't it?" Vaughn commented, handing me a Dr. Pepper, still sealed, I might add.

I nodded, "Why is it like that?"

"His parents sound proofed the walls on the inside, just not the outside. So you can stand across the street and hear every word of an argument and yet somehow, stand in the next room and not hear a damned word," He explained.

I wanted to say more but my cell phone that I had stashed in my handbag in case I needed to call home for a ride, started to ring. I sighed frustrated before fishing out the ringing phone and studying the caller ID.

"Who is it?" Vaughn asked, noticing my quizzical expression.

"I have no idea," I admitted.

"Answer it." He said, a hint of excitement in his voice.

"What?"

"See who it is," He replied with a shrug, trying to pretend that he wasn't excited about it even though his voice said otherwise.

I shrugged and pressed the 'talk' button and raised the phone to my ear, "Hello?"

"Sydney?"

"Dad?" I questioned. Instantly I regretted that. I should have been more sensitive than to mention my dad in front of Vaughn but getting a call from my dad was the very surprising. I gave Vaughn a look that said 'I'm sorry'.

Vaughn just shrugged and returned the look with one that said 'forget about it.' He turned around and started to busy himself in the cupboards, looking for...something.

"Yes, Sydney it's me."

"Why are you calling?" I asked. "I thought you were in the Bahamas or wherever you went."

"We got back today. I told you that we would last week."

I searched my memory quickly, trying to think of something but nope, nothing. "And...?"

"I was calling about dinner on Wednesday..." _Damn, I forgot about my weekly dinner with Dad on Wednesdays. It was nice, not remembering_. "I have something to do this week, does Sunday sound okay?"

I nodded, "Yes, Dad, dinner on Sunday sounds fine." _Why don't you just cancel the damn thing? You're really good at that_. It wasn't until after I hung up that I realized that now that Dad was married again, that would probably mean that Jen was coming along. _Oh, great_. "I'm sorry about that. My Dad's forcing me to have dinner with him and Jen on Sunday."

"Jen?"

"The evil stepmother," I answered. "When you meet her, you'll see what I mean." He smiled slightly when I said that and I was mentally kicking myself. "Not that you are...going to meet her. I mean...if...you meet her."

He stopped me. "I would love to meet your evil stepmother. Sounds like fun."

"Fun?" I asked. It was sweet of him to say that he wanted to meet my insane family but wouldn't that mean we'd be dating if he did? _Ahh, too complicated_.

Vaughn shrugged and handed me a Hershey's bar, "Here, this might cheer you up."

I studied the Hershey's bar in my hand. How did he know that I loved, more like was addicted to, chocolate? Half of me wanted to throw my arms around him and thank him for the chocolate, while the other half was wondering if he had stalked me or something. "Where'd you get this?" I asked.

Vaughn smiled and opened one of the cupboards. I swear my jaw dropped and my eyes widened seeing an entire cupboard stacked to the brim with Hershey's, Milky Ways, Snickers, and other various chocolate bars. It was like chocolate lover's heaven.

"I take it you like chocolate," Vaughn teased.

I nodded, "Yes!" I closed my open mouth and smiled at him, "How'd you guess?"

"Your face lit up like my sister's when I give her some kind of chocolate." He answered.

"You have a sister?"

"Well, half sister." My head did a little tilt to the side and he obviously was trying to laugh at me, "Like four years after my dad...passed on...my mom married this guy and got pregnant with my sister. And then the guy took off and yeah, that's pretty much it."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"The guy was a creep, anyway," He shrugged before grinning again, "What happened to being a cold heartless bitch?"

I laughed, "I'm not really good at being a cold heartless bitch."

"Good, I don't like cold heartless bitchy Sydney."

I smiled and looked down at the chocolate bar in my hand. "Where is your sister? Is she staying with Crazy Aunt Trish too?"

He shook his head, "Nah, she's four and obviously not in school. So she's in France with Maman. Lucky little brat." I laughed. You could tell Vaughn loved his little sister, too. No matter how he tried to hide it. "You'd like her." I smiled when he said that and he started to correct himself, "If you do meet her...that is...I mean you don't have to."

I stopped him, "I would love to meet your sister."

He smiled, "Good. So, I like hanging out with you."

"Me too."

"And I would love to continue it past tonight." He hinted.

"Me too." _Any comments from the peanut gallery? Anything? Anyone? Hmmm, that's odd. Nothing. Does this mean I'm falling for him? Ahh, that's too complicated too. I'll think about that later_.

"So, tomorrow's too soon, and you're doing something on Sunday," I nodded with a roll of my eyes, and he tried not to laugh at me, "and I have stuff to do on Monday, so how about Tuesday. What are you doing on Tuesday?"

I wanted to ask him what "stuff" he had to do on Monday but decided that I didn't want to know. I had to work on Monday anyway but I had nothing to do on Tuesday. "I was planning on sitting on my couch, watching movies." I answered.

"Want some company?"

I smiled, "Sure."

"Alright." The music in the next room suddenly changed to a slow song and an awkward silence fell between us. He broke it by setting the soda in his hand down on the counter and holding out his hand, "Wanna dance?" Without meaning to, I frowned slightly at the thought of going back into the other room. Loud music and many people was much less appealing than soft music and just me and Vaughn. "What? Do I have cuties or something?"

I smiled and shook my head, "No, I just don't want to go back into there. The music tends to give me a headache and I like it in here."

"That's okay. Truth is, I hate the mass of people too." Another silence. _Damn them_. "Wanna dance in here?"

He was persistent. I had to give him that. So persistent that it was adorable and not annoying. "Sure." I set my soda and candy bar down on the counter and took a step towards him. He met me first and instantly his hands went to my hips. I stepped into his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck.

Is it normal to feel like you're on fire when a guy's touching you? Cause that's what I was feeling with his hands on my hips. I just about died when his arms snaked around my waist and pulled me closer. And it wasn't from distaste. I really liked the feeling of being in Vaughn's arms.

I wanted to push him off and demand that he take me home because quite frankly all the feelings he was invoking in me was freaking the crap out of me but at the same time I couldn't bring myself to move beyond the slight swaying of my hips back and forth in sync with his. I had to remind myself just to breathe. Does he know that he has this affect on girls? That's probably why he's so damn cocky and sure of himself all the time. Nah, he's not cocky, just happy with life. Lucky sexist pig.

Four hours and miraculously not a headache later, Vaughn and I were sitting in his car outside my house. Talking, not anything else. Just talking.

"I had fun tonight." _Oh my God, do I sound pathetic but I couldn't think of anything else to say_.

He smiled, thankfully, "Me too."

"So..." I started. I noticed his smile and stopped, glancing down at my hands. Think of something besides him. _Anything_ but him. I need to repaint my nails. There that's not about Vaughn. What color should I do this time? I wonder what color Vaughn would like. Or maybe I should use green this time, like his eyes. Ah! That's thinking about Vaughn. Stop doing that. "I'll see you on Tuesday."

His smile faded, a little but a noticeable little, "Okay, Tuesday."

I smiled at him and got out of the car. He waited a couple seconds after I reached my front door before speeding off down the street.

Mom was in bed, as usual and Aimee was on the phone with Jeremy fighting over some stupid little wedding detail, just as normal. Only Kady seemed to MIA but then again, she was working. That was probably a good thing, I didn't want to answer all her questions about the party and what it was like because all I could tell her about was Vaughn and the conversation we had in the kitchen that lasted for three and a half hours. And that would start a whole bunch of questions that I really didn't want to answer.

"So where'd you go off to tonight?" Aimee asked, suddenly appearing in my room.

I looked up from my math (uggh!) homework and gave her a weird look. Why did she care where I went or not? "A party."

"What were you doing at a party?" _Ah, that sounds more like the Aimee that's annoyed with me 24/7._

"Talking."

"With who?"

_Does she suspect something? Yeah, probably._ "Vaughn."

"Who?"

"A guy," I answered, turning back to my homework. I really did not have the time to deal with Aimee playing mom again.

"Was it bad?"

"Was what bad?" I asked.

"Your date."

"What? No...no...it was good..." She raised an eyebrow at me and I continued, "Okay...fine, it was perfect." She smiled triumphantly, finally prying some information out of me. "Why do you care?"

"No reason." It was my turn to raise an eyebrow and for her to continue, "Kady wanted me to ask, that's all." Since when does Aimee care about what Kady wants? That girl is up to something. "Okay, so goodnight."

"Night," I said. I waited until after she closed my door before adding, "You crazy woman."

* * *

A/N: Okay, so unfortunately school has started again and for me that means that I need to take a break and step back from the fanfiction world and get reorganized. In other words, that means that I'm taking a hiatus for at least a week, quite possibly two and maybe even three. I know it sucks but I can't screw up my classes this year because of fanfiction. You can be mad, that's okay but I'm not changing my mind. When I come back, I will have a new chapters and most likely new stories. So, see y'all soon. And thanks in advance for your reviews, they really keep me inspired. 

**Charmed-angel4**- i replied to you first this and the last time cause yours was the first review i got for the chapter. that's how i do things. gets things organzied, for the most part.

**generva**- i'm not offended. really i'm not. i had doubts about how well this story would go but i suppose it's going good...for now. and you're welcome for the dedication. i meant it. you really helped me.

**largemarge416**-i think that you're the only one to guess about the chapter title and you got it right! so now for the prize business. so do you want it over email or some other way? let me know, okay?

**Laura**- okay, so i'm blonde and i have no idea what 'lmao' means. can you tell me please? and glad you liked the aunt trish thing.

**SpyKid18**- well, um there's your answer in the chapter. lol. i know i'm wierd and pepper says hi.

**angryapplepie**- yeah...there's the answer. i would be weirded out too. and that's probably why vaughn was as well. hehe. yeah, she's quoting...it's love. a weird strange love but love nonetheless. lol.

**dolphingurl1**- i know what you mean about the computer being weird thing. mine does it all the time and i hate it. i've called it names and then it cooperates even less. lol. it's crazy.

**chickiee-dee**- you fell into a river? lol. that's funny. fun no, but very funny. and syd's resolve not to drink is pretty much because she's underage and i dont know...i'm going off of my beliefs and yeah. i've confused myself again...as usual. lol.


	8. The Dinner and Sleep

A/N: Okay, so my muse did _not _leave me along at all over my break, probably why I'm back after 13 days(I counted too. lol). And yeah, I know, I sneaked on a few times but I just couldn't stay away! It's become like an addiction for me. lol. Oh well, I can just write during math and biology(both of which I dispise more than the cow!). So that means I am continuing this story. Don't party too hard. lol.

And if anyone noticed, in the last chapter I put 'cuties' instead of 'cooties'. That was kind of a mistake. It means the same thing but I forgot that it was an inside joke between me and my friends. So thanks to Shanette for pointing that out to me. She's right, 'cuties' is a way cooler word.

Hope you like the new chapter.

* * *

I picked at my salad idly with my fork. It wasn't that I wasn't hungry. It was just that "Jen" had wedding photos and she just "had" to bring them to show me. Why on earth did I ever agree to have dinner with my dad? Better yet, why on earth did Jen have to tag along? I mean wasn't the whole point of having a father/daughter dinner to have some father/daughter time? Not father/daughter and the new wife time. But apparently neither one of them got that memo. 

Note to self: Learn from Aimee and Kady and _always_ be busy when Dad wants to have dinner with me.

Why did I always agree to the father/daughter dinner when Aimee and Kady never did? It wasn't like my dad and I were close or anything. If we were close, I would be living with him. No, I take that back, living with him would entail living with Jennifer. And it's not like I really want to do that.

"You don't seem very hungry tonight, Sydney," Dad pointed out, finally noticing that I had yet to eat any of the salad in front of me.

"I had a big lunch," I lied, looking around the restaurant in sheer boredom. It was one of those fancier restaurants where if you even raised your voice a little, you were given dirty looks and thrown out. Another one of Dad's brilliant ideas. I think he choose this one so I wouldn't be able to bolt like at the wedding. After my little stunt –it was officially a stunt now, thanks to Mom and that damned book of hers- I don't think Dad would let me out of his sight.

Jen, completely oblivious to anything that had nothing to do with the wedding photos, finally decided to join the rest of us in reality. She closed the photo album, suddenly and I though that she was going to put it away. No such luck. She picked it up and handed it across the table to me. I took it, holding it like it was a bomb and would explode at any second.

"Just take it home with you and you can look at whenever you want."

I imagine that my expression was somewhere between utter shock and complete disgust. Thankfully, only Dad seemed to notice. Which meant with a promise never to do it again and all that crap, I would get away with it. "Gee, Jen, I don't know what to say." And I really wasn't lying. Not much, but a start.

"You don't have to say anything," Jen reassured me cheerfully.

You have no idea how much I wanted to reach across the table and stab her with my fork.

Does that make me a bad person?

Yeah, don't answer that.

"Okay," I said, trying not to sound overly happy about that. I set the album on the booth seat next to me and turned back to my salad. Taking on overdramatic sigh, I actually took of bite of it. Not bad, could have been better if a certain blonde wasn't there..._coughjencoughcough_.

"So, Sydney, where were you when I called?"

_Gee, Dad, that's an odd question_. I shrugged, and started picking at the salad again. "A party."

His look told me that was the absolute worst answer I could have given. "A party?" He repeated. "With who?"

I suspected that he thought I went with Kady. _Yeah, no such luck, Dad_. _Good girl Sydney went with a **boy**. That's right, a **boy**_. "Vaughn." I swear he about exploded when I said Vaughn's name instead of Kady's.

"Who?"

"He's just a guy I know."

"From where?"

_Gee, Dad, go easy on the third degree here_. "School." I felt like testing Dad and his patience, so I added. "And as far as I know, he hasn't gotten any girl pregnant. But if I'm real lucky, and we don't use one of those pesky condoms, I bet I can change that."

Dad knew all about my school's rep for teen mothers and I literally had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing. I tasted blood but it was totally worth it. "Excuse me? Sydney Anne Bristow," Uh oh, I've been middle named. That can't be good. "If you for one minute think that I'm going to let you run around..."

Okay, I've had enough. Geez, Dad, learn to take a joke. "Dad?" He stopped his rant for a second, waiting angrily for my reply, "I was just kidding. Vaughn's cool but I don't like him like that. We're just friends." He still looked like he was going to kill me but I still say that it was totally worth it. _See Dad, you torture me by marrying the bimbo and I torture you with the idea of me getting pregnant. Payback's a bitch, isn't it?_

And to add a bonus, Jen was absolutely shocked at my joke. _Sydney: two points. Dad and the bimbo: none. Ha ha, I win!_

I really should stop drinking coffee.

Not long after my new little stunt –I can pretty much guarantee that it would be labeled a stunt too, when Mom found out about it, which she most likely would. My parents can't agree on anything but how to run my life. Unfair much? - Dad and Jen dropped me off back at the house, with the all hated promise to call me later sometime that week.

I waited until Dad and Jen drove off to open the front door. "Mom?" No answer. Odd, it wasn't _that_ late. "Kady? Aimee?" Still nothing, very odd. "Hello? Anyone home?" Silence. Either I should be ecstatic that I finally had the house to myself or offended that I wasn't invited along to wherever everyone has disappeared to. I'll settle for being semi ecstatic and a little offended.

Grabbing a soda from the fridge, I headed towards the living room, fully intending to flop on the couch and just veg out watching TV until I fell asleep. I flicked on the lights and gasped, turning around slightly so I faced the wall behind me. "Oh, God." I covered my eyes even though I was facing away from them. "I'm sorry. Oh, God, am I sorry." Does anyone know how traumatic it is to find your mom and some mystery guy going at it on your living room couch? If not, it's enough to make you want to gauge your eyes out.

I guess I can officially kiss the my parents getting back together idea goodbye.

"Sydney, wait." Mom called out just as I turned to leave the room.

_Why Mom? Why must I stay? I don't want an explanation. I want to go back to be innocent, well maybe not **innocent** per say, not after my comment at dinner_. I obeyed and stayed put but I still faced the wall.

"Turn around," Mom instructed.

_Damn you Mom_. I did as I was told, but kept my eyes glued to the ground.

"Sydney, this is my..." She paused, she actually paused. "...friend..." _Nice, real nice. You can just say that you have a freaking boyfriend, it's not like I'm going to care_. "...Arvin."

"Hi, Arvin," I mumbled, staring intently at the carpet. For some crazy reason, I started to think of strange nicknames for Mom's new 'friend'. Arvin was just too bland, too soon to say 'Dad' to him, ooh, I know, 'Daddy Arvin'. I wonder how fast he would run out of here if I said that. Interesting theory but I've been pushing it too much tonight.

Seriously, I need to lay off the coffee.

"I have homework," I said, glancing upwards for her consent to leave. She gave it and I fled the room, dodging up the stairs two at a time until I reached my room. I didn't mean to slam the door behind but I did in my mad dash for my phone, which I had left at home on Dad's request. I started to dial Francie's number before I remembered the time.

_Damnit_. Francie turns off the ringer on her phone after eight so no one can disturb Allison. The option of running across the street was there but that would mean going downstairs and that was _not_ an option until tomorrow morning and only because I had to.

The only other people I could call were the girls that I met at work and they all had kids and I really don't want to be responsible for screaming babies. _Come on, think, there has to be someone to call_. I scrolled through the address book until the name 'Sexist pig' appeared. _Wait, I didn't put that number in here_. But Vaughn did. He took my phone and refused to give it back for five minutes. I just assumed that he was playing a game or something.

After debating it for a couple minutes, I pressed the call button and listen to the automatic dialing of Vaughn's number and then the ringing. I think like three rings later, someone picked up. Someone, as in not Vaughn.

"Hello?"

"Um...is Vaughn there?"

I could her the woman's exasperated sigh before she said, "Yes, hold on." She lowered the phone from her ear and yelled, "Michael! There's a girl on the phone for you!" There was some background noise before I heard Vaughn coming and the woman saying, "Tell your friends that your name is Michael, not Vaughn."

"Yes, Aunt Trish." He answered before taking the phone from her. So that was Aunt Trish. She doesn't sound crazy. And why was his home number in my phone? Doesn't he have a cell? "So, I had a great time last night, beautiful."

I was speechless. Did he even know who he was talking to? "What?"

"I guessed right, it is Sydney." He answered, joyfully. "I still had fun, though."

"I didn't see you last night," I reminded him.

"That's what you think." He replied.

"Ew! Vaughn, I didn't need to hear that." I screeched. He laughed. "So glad that I amuse you,_ Michael_

That shut him up. "Okay, I'm sorry. So what's up?"

"Nothing much, unless you call catching my mom making out with 'Arvin' on the couch," I answered, sitting on the edge of my bed.

He chuckled, not quite a laugh but really close. "Who's Arvin?"

"Her new '_friend_'," I said, stressing the word friend. "Which I assume means boyfriend."

"Most likely," He paused, "So why'd you call me instead of Francie?"

"Because Francie turns off her phone after eight."

"Why?"

"So no one wakes up Allison." Yet another silence. Why do they always seem to happen around Vaughn? It's not like he's boring. It's like we don't even need to talk to enjoy being in each other's company. Did I just say, 'in each other's company'? That is it. No more coffee for me. But chocolate I can still have. I got off the bed and crossed to my closet to fish out another chocolate bar from last week. So sue me, I bought a lot. "Why? You don't want to talk to me?"

"Of course I do!" He said, immediately and a little too forcefully, like he didn't realize that I was kidding. "Why? You don't want to talk to me?"

"Of course!" I said in the same tone as him, both making me laugh and confused at the same time. Why was I so quick to defend my wanting to talk to Vaughn?

"So we're at an agreement."

"It looks that way." I answered, before adding. "Did you just say, 'we're at an agreement'?"

"Stop making fun of me, Sydney." He replied.

"I'm sorry, Vaughn, I'll try not to in the future." I said, as I lay back on my bed, chocolate bar firmly in hand.

"I'll hold you to that."

"So, what'd you do today?" I asked, settling farther into my bed.

He started to tell me about his day and some bits about the day before. I listened, intently, chuckling sometimes when he said something funny but I couldn't stop the growing fuzziness of his voice as sleep decided to claim me. I didn't mean to fall asleep but I did.

"Sydney? Hello?" Bits of his voice started to come back to me, as I started to shake off sleep. "Sydney?"

I sat up suddenly, causing a head rush but I didn't care. I freaking fell asleep while I was on the phone with Vaughn! "Oh my God," I said, glancing at the time, and noticing that it was about an hour after I had called him.

"You fell asleep on me!" He yelled, accusingly but laughing at the same time.

"I know," I groaned, reaching up to tuck a piece of hair behind my ear out of habit.

"Am I really that boring?" He asked, still laughing.

"No, I'm just really that tired," I wasn't really but I couldn't explain why I had fallen asleep while on the phone with him. I had never done that before. Not with anyone, including Francie. I wanted to die because I was so damn embarrassed.

"You still fell asleep on me!" He answered, "I can't believe you!"

"I'm sorry."

"I'm over it." He answered, almost immediately. "And since you're _so_ tired, I'll let you go, so you can sleep without me bothering you."

"Alright," I replied, knowing that he was kidding.

"Okay, and don't forget about Tuesday." He reminded me.

I smiled at his persistence, "I won't."

"And no falling asleep then either."

* * *

**dolphingurl1**- Yeah, I call it names and I hit also, too! But my comp is such a piece of crap that it deserves every word I yell at it. 

**Maeve of the nile**- Yeah, I know Vaughn isn't like he usually is, in some ways, but that's what makes him so darn cute!

**Five Stories Fallen**- I won't stop. Don't worry. Yeah, I like that she keeps talking to herself too. She sounds like me and that's what scares me. lol.

**Loozy**- lol. Okay. There is more! I love that you wrote 'more' over and over and over and over and over and over! lol.

**Charmed-angel4**- Nope, sorry, not first this time. Try harder next time! lol.

**angryapplepie**- lol. I know, he is like the actual vaughn but not. Yeah, I thought it would be funny for him to be excited about her phone call. He's such an easily amused guy. lol. I wanna met Aunt Trish sometime too! They should have her on the show cause she sounds cool, even though she's only mentioned in like one episode. lol.

**chickiee-dee**- Yes, this is posted at sd-1. and my name on that is Vaughn'n'Syd4eva, so when you get the PM for an update, don't like freak out and think that it's some crazy person. lol. I got like six years to go before it's legal for me to drink. It's gonna be a long wait. lol.

**largemarge416**- I will send you the chap over email. I was going to do it with this chapter but I was busy and didn't really have the time, so next time, okay? It is cool that we are the same age. And I'm not really from the south. When I first moved to Colorado, which is where I live, my friends say that they thought I lived in the south before because I had a southern sounding accent. I still have it but that's not the point. And they called me a southern bell and that's where it comes from.

**Spykid18**- Thanks. I love it when people say that they think I am a good writer. Compliment = me very happy! :)

**generva**- I know, but I'm going to try to not let school interfere with this story but I can't promise anything. I am coming back to it, it's just that updates might take a little while. The name of the last chapter came from syd and vaughn's nicknames for each other. SP= sexist pig. and CHB= cold heartless bitch. and I love lengthy reviews. Make me so happy!


	9. Movie night

A/N: And thanks to Shanette, the new phrase/motto of this fic is 'I love me some Vaughn!' Why? Because he's so darn cute! and if you haven't noticed that, where have you been for this entire fic? lol!

* * *

I mentally groaned as I flipped another page in the wedding album Jen had given me. I was bored. So freaking bored that the only thing to do was look through the wedding album. As much as I hate to admit it, I'm kinda glad that she gave it to me. Now I have something I can laugh my ass off at. I looked ridiculous and that's probably the best part. At least I can laugh at myself. I hear that's a plus. I wouldn't really know.

The doorbell rang, thankfully saving me from looking at the album any longer. I set it on the coffee table and stood up to go answer the door. I was still a little, try a lot, traumatized around anything in the living but thankfully, Mom and her 'friend' went at it on the chair, very far away from the couch.(_A/N: I know in the last chapter it said couch but I decided that I didn't like that, so I changed it. Comprende?_)

Vaughn seemed very excited when I opened the door. "Sydney!" He yelled, pulling me into a hug immediately. I was too stunned to react before he released me and stepped inside. "Oh, and this is for you," He added, tossing me Hershey's bar.

I actually responded to catch the chocolate, because come on, it's chocolate, but after that I was still very shocked at his behavior. "Are you on drugs?" I asked, thinking that would be the most likely explanation for his attitude.

"What? No. I'm not on drugs. Crack is whack, Sydney, crack is whack."

Okay, scratch that idea, but he was still acting very strangely. "Then why are you so happy?"

"I'm happy to see you, is that a problem?" He asked, pretending that he was innocent and we all know that Michael Vaughn is not innocent.

"No one's ever been _that_ happy to see me before."

"Everyone should, you being so cute and all."

I made a face at him and pointed to the living room. "Go wait in there while I get some popcorn."

It was his turn to make face, "Isn't that the place where, you're...mom...ya know?"

I tried not to laugh but I did anyway. I guess he was just as traumatized as I was. "Yeah, um, just don't sit on the chair and you will be fine." He nodded and wandered into the living room while I went into the kitchen to make some popcorn.

"Ooh, what's this?" I heard him ask, all sing song like and everything. I just shrugged it off as he found one of the many baby pictures of me and my sisters littered around the living room. Thankfully, none of mine where embarrassing. There was one that was taken while I was yelling 'juice!' at the refrigerator but if you didn't know the story; you wouldn't get that from the picture.

Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. The photo album. And I left it open on the table right by him. How stupid am I? I heard him start laughing and immediately knew that he had found the picture of me in the pink, puffy dress. I mean, how could he not?

Hastily, I grabbed the bowl of popcorn and practically ran back into the living room to a hysterically laughing Vaughn and the damned photo album. "Oh my God, you found it."

"Yeah, I did and you, look like a piece of Bubble-Yum." Didn't I say that? Didn't I say that I looked like a piece of Bubble-Yum? I did say that. Coincidence that we both think the same thing? God, I hope so.

"I know." I mumbled, nervously tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. People say that I do that a lot. I wouldn't really know, it's not like I pay attention to my nervous habits.

I was hoping that he would just drop the subject but he didn't. "So much, in fact, that you're new nickname is Bubble-Yum." _Just great_. "Is that okay?"

"If I say no, will it matter?"

"Most likely not," He replied.

"Then, sure."

"Good," He answered, finally putting down the album. I handed him the popcorn so I could sit down without spilling any and then he handed it back to me after I had sat down. "So what are we watching?" He asked, as I picked up the DVD remote to start the movie.

"_Never Been Kissed_," I answered, like it wasn't any big deal because in my mind it wasn't.

In his, however, major deal. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, seriously. Why?"

"It's a chick flick." He was so close to sounding whiney but he stayed just behind that fine line.

"Dude, you're in a house with four women, all we have is chick flicks." I answered, pressing the 'play' button and tossing the remote onto the table.

"Alright, I can live with it." He pouted and I shook my head at his immaturity. "But how come you're sitting _all _the way over there?"

I turned my head from the screen to stare at him. I was only about two feet away from him. "I'm not that far."

"Yes, but what if I get scared and then need to clung to someone and there's no one there because you're _so_ far away."

I rolled my eyes at him and gestured to the screen, "It's a chick flick, how the hell are you going to get scared?"

"Because it's a _chick_..._flick_" He answered, overstressing the two words.

"Are you serious?"

"Completely."

I sighed, and scooted over about six inches, hoping that would make him happy. It didn't. He gave me this look that said, 'keep going, keep going'. I sighed again and scooted even closer to him to there was about six inches between us.

He shook his head and pointed to the spot right next to him, "Come on Syd, I need someone _right here_."

This time, I half tossed, half placed the bowl of popcorn on the table and scooted right up next to him, close enough that our thighs were pressed together. Then I grabbed his arm and maneuvered it over my shoulders, so that I was forced to lean against him with my head on his chest. "Better?"

He laughed, "Yes, much, actually."

"Good," I laughed back. Oddly, it wasn't weird being so close to Vaughn. It was actually really enjoyable. I'm not even _going to start_ with that topic.

Halfway through the movie I started laughing lightly and smiling. I mean, come on, the teacher guy is super hot! Vaughn didn't understand why I was laughing so he asked, "What's so funny?"

"Okay, you see the teacher guy?" I asked, just barely above a whisper.

He nodded, "What about him?"

"He is cute."

His chest rumbled with muted laughter, "Really?"

"Yeah, totally cuter than you."

He pulled me closer by tightening his arms around me. I assume that's a man's way of defending the girl he's claimed against other men even if that man is on the TV. Wait, did I say that I was the girl he claimed? Oh crap, I _so_ don't want to think about that at the moment, especially since all my thoughts will be biased considering I'm lying up against the guy. "No one's cuter than me," He defended.

I tried to pull away, you know get some space so I could clear my head but he held strong, so I just settled into his chest, "Of course, they are. Plus, he can play hockey."

"I play hockey," Vaughn said.

"Uh huh, sure you do." I answered, completely not believing him. I just assumed that he was trying to be all macho and it wasn't working.

"I do," He insisted.

"You tell yourself that." I replied, turning my attention back to the movie.

"No, really, I do." He repeated, lightly pushing me off and standing up suddenly. I fell forward, momentarily confused by the lack of his chest to lean up against. "Come on," He said, making some kind of motion with his hand for me to take it and stand up.

"Where?" I asked, straightening up so I wasn't flopped over anymore.

"To prove to you that I play hockey, now come on." He impatiently waved his hand but I just stared at it.

"Vaughn, it's dark out." While that might seem like a totally stupid reason, going out for long distances, more than just across the street, was **_not _**a good idea in my neighborhood. It wasn't high crime or anything but you didn't want to take that chance.

"I know," He answered, "But you don't believe me and I can't stand it when people don't believe me. Now come on or I'll throw you over my shoulder and carry you there."

"You wouldn't." I challenged.

"I wouldn't?" He repeated, raising an eyebrow. "Now you're telling me what I do and don't do?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

He shrugged, "Okay then." In one stride, he was at the couch again and in a flash, he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. He then proceeded to walk out of my house, with me still over his shoulder.

"Vaughn, put me down." I ordered, squirming around and trying to get down.

"No," He refused, closing the door behind us. Thank God my mom and Aimee were out doing wedding stuff and Kady was, well, being Kady and off doing her own thing. I do not want to have to explain to them why Vaughn was carrying me out of the house.

"Fine." I mumbled, relaxing and just letting him carry me to wherever he was taking us. Men and their stupid macho pride, it's enough to make you want to smack them.

We didn't say anything for about three blocks of him carrying me over his shoulder before he asked, "Getting sleepy up there, Bubble-Yum?"

"Shut up, Vaughn," I kind of snapped back, like it wasn't really harsh but I wasn't being super nice about it. I was just waiting for him to ask that. He laughed for about three blocks more before he stopped suddenly in front of an ice rink that I had no idea even existed, much less was in my own freaking neighborhood. What can I say? I haven't been ice skating since I was like five and then it was when we were visiting my Dad's parents in Canada. I don't remember any of them, kinda like I have no idea who my mom's family is.

He set me down promptly but slung an arm around my shoulder so I wouldn't be able to get away. _He knows me too damn well, apparently_. "Where are we?"

"It's an ice rink, Syd." He answered, slowly with a hint of smile.

I rolled my eyes, "I know that Vaughn. I mean, how did you know that this place existed when I had no idea?"

"Because, when my mom was still in the United States of America, we used to live down that street." He pointed to a side street, leading straight from the ice rink. And if I did my math right, which was no guarantee, that would mean that he used to live about three, maybe four blocks away from me.

"You did?" I questioned, "I never knew that."

"You never asked." He answered, simply, walking towards the still open ice rink.

"Vaughn, I can't skate, like at all." There, I said it. He didn't need to prove his point that badly. _Yes, I believe you, you play hockey. Now can we go home? I mean to my house. It's not really **his** home. I can barely admit that it was **my** home_.

"Then I'll teach you."

* * *

**dolphingurl1**- don't worry, i havent yelled at my backpack, at least not yet anyway. you never know. lol!

**largemarge416**- i'm planning on taking over the world and then making Michael Vartan my love slave. hmm, probably shouldn't have said that but it's true. he's so damn hot!! i'm just kidding, sorta.

**morrisseylover**- your english is better than mine, so dont worry. yeah, i like jen just cause she's funny and stupid and totally doesnt get anything. welcome for the long chapter. i'll try to do that evertime.

**generva**- i think you're like the only one to say that they could see the irina thing happening. cause i could see it happening but it's not really a pretty picture in my head. just think of s/v. ah, yes that is much better.

**Scary-girly**- thanks, i'm not really in a hyper mood at the moment. trying to settle down for bed and it aint working. lol. i dunno, i'm really weird.

**SpyKid18-** yes, jen reminds me of half the girls in my school. not so cool cause they're all blonde bimbos but good for a laugh, ya know.

**angryappliepie**- there will probably be more aunt trish in the future. i like her too. just think of s/v any time that irina and her special friend pop up, it tends to make it go away.

**Charmed-angel4**- nope, sorry about not being first. anyway, i love the quotey review that you did. it lets me know exactly what people like about the chapter and that makes me happy. oh and i love those parts too, especially the pregnant comment.

**neptunestar**- yeah, it's cute that she fell asleep on him, not so cute about daddy arvin. but it is a little bit funny. i'm really weird.


	10. Hockey Night

Vaughn, of course, knew the guy who owned the ice rink so we got in for free. They chatted for a few minutes, while I tried to put on ice skates. In case you haven't worn ice skates, they are the most evil and genius things ever, kinda like sporks. Okay, maybe not like sporks. Sporks are ten times more evil and genius. Ice skates are in second, though. Ice skates have long laces that you have to put through every little freaking hole, and there were like a thousand holes, and then you have to stay away from the blades while doing all this because, let's face, those things would hurt if you stabbed yourself with them. Not to mention that ice skates are anything but comfortable.

"Ready?" Vaughn asked, skating up to the side of the rink where I sat, still fidgeting with the damned ice skates.

I glanced up at him and nodded, "Sure," He held out a hand to help me to my feet. I stood up without much incident. Walking the two steps and then stepping onto the ice were another story. I had to hold onto his hand to keep from toppling over the entire time. After I placed a shaky skate on the ice and was able to keep my balance, Vaughn skated to the net -I think that's what it called, can you tell I haven't been skating in a long time?- and took two hockey sticks off the top. I skated, shakily over to the middle of the rink and waited until he skated back to me, kicking a puck –I _do_ know that that is, I'm not completely incompetent- along with him.

"Here," He handed me one of the sticks and then twirled his around a little in his hand. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Okay. The key, obviously, is balance, right? So don't worry so much about the puck and just make sure your feet are planted on the ice and then..." He paused and effortlessly shot the puck into the net. "...just a nice follow-through."

When he glanced back at me to see if I followed any of that, which I didn't I might add, I still had an eyebrow raised at him. "Show off," I said, noting his cocky smile. I told you he was cocky or just really happy but tonight I'm going to go with he's cocky.

His cocky smile turned into a grin, "Yeah, just a little bit." Still grinning, he skated over to the net and passed the puck back to me, which I managed to stop with the strange contraption they call a hockey stick. I know, minor miracle but a miracle nonetheless. "Okay, now you try."

I gave him a look, then touched the puck with my stick. _Okay, that's not so bad_. So, I decided just to go with it and if I fell on my ass, then I fell on my ass. True, he'd probably start laughing and then I'd have to beat the crap out of him with the stick. Oh well, hell, screw it. I'll just do it. With shaky feet, because remember, I haven't been skating since I was five, I started to maneuver the puck towards the net.

Vaughn started to narrate what I was doing. "Bristow's got the puck!" Nice touch with the 'Bristow' thing, Vaughn, very nice. "She crosses the blue line!" There's blue line? What the hell? I glanced down and sure enough, there was a blue line on the ice that I had just crossed. Now, what exactly does that blue line do? Is it decoration? Seriously, I'm not good with this hockey stuff. "She's at the top of the circle!" There's a circle now? What the hell is going on? Knowing that if I did glance down again, there would most likely be a circle on the ice to greet, I didn't glance down. Just take Vaughn's word for it. I raised the stick back and hit the puck in what I hoped what the right direction. "She shoots, she scores!" Of course, I scored you moron, you let it go into the net. While I'm assuming that he did that to boost my confidence in my hockey abilities, it didn't really work. I saw him let it go into the net.

Unfortunately, I was too busy noticing that he had let me score, to actually stop skating and went sailing into Vaughn. He caught me just as I was about to fall on my ass, and catching me also included hugging me. I didn't notice it earlier when we were watching the movie, but he smelled the same way he did at the party last Friday. It was still minty yet musky but somehow clean and perfectly Vaughn. How did I not notice that before? Better question, why I am I noticing that now?

"What...oh my God. What was that? "He asked, releasing me from the hug, and making sure that I could stand on my feet without toppling over. I could.

"What was what?" I asked, innocently, with a smile.

"You scored. No one gets a puck past Vaughn." He said, pushing us away from the net and back towards the center of the rink. In case you don't know, skating backwards is not that much fun. I had to cling to his arms to keep from falling over.

"That's because you let it get past you." I replied.

He stopped pushing me backwards and let go of me. "Yeah, I did." He admitted, starting to circle around me. I kind of expected shark attack music to start playing over the loud speakers.

"Why?"

He shrugged, but didn't stop circling. It was getting on my nerves a little bit. "I don't know."

"Yes, you do." I insisted.

"No, I don't." He replied.

_Alright, fine, you don't want to tell me, then I'll make you tell me_. I waited until he circled around me one more time before reaching out with my stick and placing right in front of his skate. He didn't have time to react before tripping over the skate and falling on his butt.

He started laughing, not the reaction I expected, -I mean would you start laughing if someone tripped you and sent you sprawling on your butt?- and looked up at me. "You tripped me."

I smiled, "Yeah, I did."

He kept up the game by asking, "Why?"

I shrugged, "I don't know."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

He grinned and held his hand out for me to take and help him to his feet. I gave him a look and shook my head. Everyone knows that when you just knocked someone onto their ass, and they ask for help up, they're going to pull you down with them. And I wouldn't put doing that past Vaughn. I did trip him and all.

"Come on, Syd." He said, as innocently as he could but I saw the devil lurking behind his eyes. Anyone could have seen that look, Allison could have seen it and she was a baby.

I shook my head, "No, get yourself up."

He gave me a look and got to his feet by himself. "I really needed your help, ya know." He said, skating back to the net and retrieving the hockey puck.

I smiled and watched him, "Sure you did."

"Are you going back to not believing me? Do you remember what happened the last time you didn't believe me?"

I smirked, "Yeah, I got a really good view." I wasn't sure if he heard me.

Then he started laughing, "So would you like to see that view again?"

Okay, so I wasn't expecting him to understand that, much less continue the game. Do I play along with it and say, 'hell yes!' or go 'eww!' and hit him with the hockey stick? As a girl with hormones, I wanted to say 'hell yes'. As a girl with commitment issues, I wanted to hit him with the stick. Ah man, this is hard.

I shrugged, "I guess, wasn't that good of a view anyway." Okay, so that was somewhere in the middle, I think.

"Are you insulting my looks now?"

I smiled again, "Yeah, I am."

He pretended to be insulted, "That hurts, Bubble-Yum, it really does."

"Sure it does, hockey boy."

"Hockey boy?" He repeated, following me as I made my way off the ice. I was getting tired of just standing there and talking. We could sit and do the exact same thing. He didn't seem to object.

"It's your new nickname." I answered, putting a hand on the side of the rink and stepping up onto the bench area. Okay, so I have no idea what it's called, I need a freaking hockey dictionary. I wonder if they make those.

"Well, I guess that's fair. I gave you a name and now you gave me one."

"Exactly," I said, sitting down on a bench and starting to untie the stupid laces that held my foot captive. Have I mentioned that I hate them?

He looked at me with a bemused smile on his face, "Does this mean that we aren't going to be playing hockey anymore?"

I glanced up at him with the same smile, "Yeah, it does, I was kicking your ass anyway."

He laughed and sat down on the bench next to me, and started to unlace his skates as well, "So do you always have to be the one with the power in a relationship?"

I froze. We have a relationship? When did this happen? Was someone going to tell me about it? Or was everyone just going to wait until I was figured it out on my own, cause that would have been awhile. I'm not actually a blonde, but I act like it sometimes, more than my sisters ever do. Which is weird, considering they're actually blondes.

I glanced sideways at him, "Not always."

Okay, did I just admit that we had a relationship? I think I did. So, what kind of relationship did I admit to anyway? Romantic? Friendly? Friends with benefits? I never understood that term. You're either friends with someone or you're romantically involved. There is no in-between. I don't really want to think about that right now.

He didn't respond and waited until I managed to free my foot from the clutches of the evil ice skate before standing up. I stood up as well, just suddenly realizing that I wasn't wearing any shoes and I didn't have any with me. I stopped walking just as I realized this.

"What's wrong?" He asked, and was that worry I saw flash through his eyes.

"I don't have any shoes." I laughed.

The worry disappeared and he laughed as well, "Sorry about that."

I shrugged it off and started walking again, "It's no big deal. I have walked around barefoot before."

We thanked the owner for letting us in and then started to walk back to my house. Yeah, house, not home.

"So, I like movie night."

I laughed, "Yeah, everyone does."

He glanced at me, "How many people have had the pleasure of spending movie night with you?"

He was jealous, I could tell by his voice that he was jealous. Well, he didn't have much to be jealous of. "Two people, Allison and Francie."

"Now that really explains the chick flick thing." He said with a smile.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You've always had other girls for movie night, so you watch chick flicks. With guys, you need gory movies with lots of explosions." He explained.

I really didn't understand what the hell he was talking about but whatever. Vaughn doesn't really make a lot of sense when he's talking. "I guess."

"So, can I recommend a movie?"

Okay, so now I felt like teasing him. "What makes you think that you can come back to movie night?"

"Can I come back to movie night?" He asked, with a small sigh.

"Do we have to play hockey every time?"

"Not if you don't want to," He answered. "You were kicking my ass as it was anyway."

I laughed, "Yeah I know. And of course you can come back to movie night." I paused and glanced at him. "What movie did you have in mind?" He opened his mouth to say something, then changed his mind and closed it. He did this about six times before I laughed lightly, and said, "Come on, already."

"I'm going to have to get back to you on that." He said, slowly.

I laughed harder, "You do that." I paused again, and added, "So we like passed my house like a block ago." We stopped walking just after I said that, or rather, he stopped walking just after and I did too.

"Really?" He asked, looking around.

I smiled, "Nah, I was just messing with you. It's right behind us."

He glanced behind me and then at his car which was right behind him and smiled, "So it is."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Vaughn."

"See ya, Syd."

* * *

A/N: Okay, so I need some help. What movie should Vaughn recommend for them to watch? Seriously, I need help.

**mbellsdiva**- yeah, they fit together! they like define the word soul mates in my mind, you ask me what soul mates are and i'll say 'sydney and vaughn' i know, i have problems.

**Bubbles**- i have this posted on sd-1, if that helps you place where you think you saw this story, any better. and yeah, i love syd's attitude. she reminds me of myself but that makes it that much more fun to write, so sooner updates, and that yay! worthy. lol

**generva**- i'm planning on having her say some of her thoughts out loud and then...you're going to have to wait and see. lol. yeah...MV is totally cuter than Vaughn...;)

**dolphingurl1**- okay, so you say that you hate boys cause _boys_ are stupid and immature and rude and evil, while _men_ are well...vaughn...;)...i can't think of a better example.

**Spykid18**- yeah, like i said, MV is totally cuter than vaughn...;)

**morisseylover**- "Ice Rinks are SO ROMANTIC" are you trying to hint at something? were you expecting a s/v kiss at the end of this chapter? mwahahaha!

**i love vaughn and syd**- yeah...i love that it's vaughn but older and yeah...i dunno...i have a lot of spare time...lol...and arvin is gone. promise. jen...she's going to be around but only because she provides comical relief...lol

**mountaineer143**- yeah, it was funny...now i want me some vaughn!! lol!

**angryapplepie**- yeah, vaughn's gory movie/explosion thing was inspired by your review, so like thanks. i wish vaughn would carry _me_ over his shoulder, i would love the view. ;)

**Charmed-angel4**- nope, sorry, seriously, try harder next time. lol!

**Five Stories Fallen**- yeah, i liked those too. i have so much fun writing this fic. probably cause vaughn's so damn adorable in this fic!!

**largemarge416**- yeah, i've kinda based syd of off me, so maybe we're the same person...that would be weird...


	11. Talking with Francie

OMV!! I am so freaking sorry that I haven't been updating!! I've been super busy, I have play rehearsal three time a week, and then I have a hell of a lot more school work and I'm hanging out with my friends more cause I no longer have a job and my muse, Clio has officially been declared dead by me. so yeah…I'm making excuses…please don't kill me.

* * *

"I don't like him," I insisted, then holding up a half used bottle of nail polish from Francie's dresser, "What do you think about this color?"

"You do too," Francie insisted back. Her head tilted to the side a little, seeing the bottle of nail polish I had in my hand. "Um, no...remember the last time you used it?"

I grimaced and nodded. How could I forget _that_ incident? To put it simply, somehow my nails ended up stained an ugly green color. Odd enough but even weirder considering the nail polish was red. Even better question, why didn't she toss this nail polish? "Oh yeah, thanks, tossing," I said, throwing the vile nail bottle into the trash, and then Francie freaked.

"Syd! What'd you do that for?" She screeched.

"It was crap, and I thought that you threw crap away." I answered.

"It wasn't crap," She defended, and then actually reaching into the trash and pulling out the nail polish out and setting back on her dresser.

"It stains your nails green!" I answered. "Icky ew green!"

"I know that," She snapped. Then softening her tone, she added, "Charlie gave it to me."

Okay, so I'm an idiot. Agreed? I should have known that. It's my job at best friend to know these things. So why didn't I? Well, that's more complicated. I'm going to give the eightball answer and say: Ask again later.

"Oh, Fran, I shouldn't have-"

She interrupted me. I don't think she's ever done that before. "It's okay, Syd. If I didn't meet him, I wouldn't have Allison." This kinda of nostalgic look touched her eyes as she glanced over to the crib where Allison was taking a quick afternoon nap, a rarity lately. I swear, with every passing day, she seems to stay awake longer and not want or need her nap at all.

Francie and me decided to just hang out today, no men or talk of them and yet somehow we got to the topic of me liking Vaughn. How? I have no idea. It just kinda happened, about an hour and a half ago, and she hasn't shut up about it. Yeah, so for the past month we've been hanging out and talking on the phone and he and Eric always eat lunch with us everyday, but that doesn't automatically mean that I have a crush on him. Or does it? I'm really not good with this relationship stuff.

Francie's always been the one with the relationship guru thing going on. Ever since we were little and elementary school, she was always the more comfortable one around guys. She'd be the one boys would pass notes to in class, asking her to go out with them for like a day, in those cute innocent little relationships that mean absolutely nothing to either person. I'd be the one passing the note back to her.

And then came Charlie and all his glory.

He was captain of the football team. He was nice. He was smart, a rare thing for those footballs players -I swear I asked one of them what two plus two was and he looked at me blankly. He was sweet. He was charming. If I hadn't known the guy all my life and thought of him as a brother and in no way a boyfriend, I probably would have fallen for him too. And Francie fell hard. Every conversation we had in some way mentioned Charlie and all his brilliance. I was happy for her but jealously decided to rear its ugly head and I started to resent that she would rather spend time with him and not me.

It didn't help that my parents were fighting at all hours of the day and that I had no one else to talk to but Francie who was too damn busy with Charlie to remember that I was her best friend.

Can you imagine the horrible amount of guilt I had when Charlie died? When Francie called me to come over, saying that she had something to tell me about Charlie, I was so close from just saying that I was busy and couldn't. I really didn't want to listen to her go on and on about how wonderful Charlie was. But then I remembered that she was my best friend and best friends do stuff like that for each other. So I agreed. Let's just say that she didn't want to gush about how great her relationship with Charlie was.

The funeral was three days after that day.

Two months later, Francie called me to come over again. This time, she thought she was pregnant. So we went out to the store, bought one of the home tests, went back home, she went into the bathroom, emerged three minutes later with tears on her face and a positive pregnancy test in her hand.

Seven months and twelve hours of labor later, Allison was born. She was healthy and looked a whole lot like Charlie.

Sixteen months, a divorce, a second wedding, a whole lot of chocolate, and four movie nights with Vaughn later, we ended up here.

I nodded, and changed the subject, "So, word on the street says that a certain person likes you, a lot."

She giggled, and blushed a little, "What are you talking about Syd?"

"I hear that someone, someone that you like, has a crush on you."

"He does not!" Francie screeched, though turning red at the roots. Even after everything she's been through with Charlie and his death and the pregnancy and raising Allison basically alone, Francie was still a hopeless romantic and loved having a boyfriend. "Who's your source?"

"Someone," I answered. "Someone with very close ties to said person."

"Vaughn told you, didn't he?" Francie asked, frankly.

Damn, she knows me to well. I smiled and nodded, "Yes and he says that Eric really does like you and he is totally cool with Allison and all that." Even though Francie is a hopeless romantic and loves having a boyfriend, that boyfriend has has has to accept the fact that Francie is a mother and Allison comes first no matter what.

"Since when do _you_ trust anything Vaughn says?" Francie teased, then blushing even more if that were possible which apparently it is, "And are sure that he likes me?"

"Since...well...um..." Oh crap, I'm stumped. That's a good question. Why am I listening to a damn thing that Vaughn says? It's Vaughn for Pete's sake. I don't think he even knows the meaning of the word 'truth'. "...I always listen to what Vaughn says." That's right, Syd, if you can't think of the truth, lie. Now I sound like Vaughn. Fabulous. "And I'm really sure that he does like you. I don't need Vaughn to tell me that."

"Syd, you never listen to what Vaughn says," She paused, "Well at least you never used to." She gave me this all-knowing look that meant she knew something that I didn't.

"What?"

"Nothing," She lied.

"Don't tell me nothing, I know when you're lying and you just lied to me."

"You like him," She answered, like it was the most innocent thing in the world.

Oh crap, not this again. "I do not!" Is it just me or am I defending the fact that I do not have a crush on Michael Vaughn a lot lately? I don't think it's just me. Maybe I'm going crazy._ That_ would be something.

"You do too!" She replied, laughing.

I would have said more in my defense but my cell phone started to ring. Figuring it was just my mom or for some reason my dad, I pulled it out of my pocket. I smiled slightly without meaning to when I saw who was calling.

Francie noticed, "It's him, isn't it?"

I looked up at her, "How'd you know?"

"You only get that smile on your face when he's involved," She answered, for a moment completely sincere sounding. Then she just had to add, "Because you love him!"

"I do not!" I yelled back, wondering what happened to the simple liking him thing. "And if you don't mind, I have a phone call." She stuck her tongue out at me, a gesture that I returned before pressing the answer button and raising the phone to my ear, "Hey."

"Hey, beautiful, I had fun last night." For some reason, this little joke had sprung up between me and Vaughn that whenever he calls me, he always has to say, 'Hey, beautiful, I had fun last night.'

And then I reply with, "Me too, big boy."

And then he says, "Want to repeat it sometime?"

And I say, "I suppose." And then we get an actual conversation, usually started by me. "So what's up?"

"I can't just call you for the hell of it?" He asked.

I laughed, "You can. You just never do."

This time he laughed, "Yeah, okay...so I was thinking."

He paused, so I added, "You thinking? That's a first."

"Ha. Ha. Now...back to what I was saying. There's a Kings game tomorrow and with a sudden burst of "love" from my aunt, I got two tickets. Guess who's coming with me?"

I had to tease him, "Allison?" Francie looked up at me when she heard her daughter's name. I shook my head, and mouthed, 'I'm joking' to her. She seemed to get the message because she went back to painting her nails.

"Okay, so...how many times do we have to go over this, Syd? I am not into the whole robbing the cradle thing."

I laughed, "As many as it takes, hockey boy."

He shouted triumphantly about something, "You said it! You said 'hockey' and the Kings are a hockey team and therefore you must attend the game tomorrow with me or the Kings will be cursed forever."

He was trying to serious, I guess, but it was not working. You would laugh too if Vaughn was talking about a hockey team being cursed forever because you didn't go to a game with him. So I laughed. "I don't think they'll be cursed."

"Oh...they will, Sydney insert middle name here Bristow, they will."

I laughed harder. "Okay, since the Holy Kings will be cursed forever if I don't go with you...I'll go."

Francie looked at me again, smiling, and mouthing, 'You like him!'

'I do not!' I mouthed back.

"I knew you'd say yes," Vaughn answered. I could almost hear his smile over the phone, which in turn caused me to smile and then Francie to smile with that all knowing smile again.

"Oh really? How?"

"Because I know these things, Syd, when are you ever going to learn that?"

I laughed, "Not until I learn that you don't rob the cradle." I teased.

He sighed heavily, "I'm never going to win am I?"

"Nope."

"Okay...I can live with that."

"Can you really?" I asked.

"No," He answered immediately, causing me to giggle. "But I'll work on it if you will."

"I know I will."

"Good, I'll pick you at five tomorrow okay?"

"Okay." I hung up the phone just to be greeted by Francie's all knowing grin and another 'I told you so.' I sighed and tossed my cell phone onto her bed, "How many times do we have to go over this? I. do. not. like. Vaughn."

"Yes. you. do." Francie answered.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Whatever, you think that."

"I'm not the only one." Francie said, really randomly and catching my full attention.

"What?"

"I don't know how you haven't noticed but somehow you have." She paused. Um, yeah, Fran, you gotta keep talking or I'll start to assume stuff and you don't want me to assume stuff. "It's kinda the talk of the school..." Another pause.

I couldn't hold it in any longer. "What!?"

"You and Vaughn...the fact that you're dating Vaughn."

I interrupted her, "I am not dating Vaughn!"

This time she didn't respond with her usual teasing. This was serious talk time. "Syd...whatever it is that you and have going on" -Nice choice of words Fran- "people are noticing and talking about it."

I shrugged, "So what? They can talk. They talked enough last year right?" Francie didn't respond to that comment. She knew exactly what I meant. Last year, upon the impending divorce of my parents, this guy Noah I think his name was, asked me out and the turn out wasn't pretty. I beat the crap out of him and said that if he ever talked to me again, he wouldn't be able to sit down for a week. After that incident which turned itself into a chapter of Mom's book like usual, guys tended to stay very very very far away from me. I think I scared them off. And I was okay with that. Who needed them? It wasn't like we were going to fall madly in love and live the rest of our lives together. You need love to do that. And in case you forgot, love does not exist.

And then Michael Vaughn to come along. Unlike other guys, he wasn't afraid that I would beat the crap out of him, even though I could. I will never ever ever admit this to anyone, especially Francie, but I think I might have feelings for him.

Heaven help me.

* * *

**mbellsdiva**- thanks for the suggestions. I couldn't help but notice that those were Jennifer Garner movies…lol…and yeah, syd's in denial…but denial is a good place. It's fun here. lol

**Bubbles**: alas…that is alright…we shall meet here. lol. I'm not sure about the attitude you mentioned…it's been a while since I've read the book…mostly it comes from me. Syd in this story is like an exact replica of me. It's scary. lol

**Spykid18**- thanks for the movies suggestions…I'll think about them…yeah…Vaughn watching chick flick is very amusing. lol

**dolphingurl1**- I have no idea how to spell Selma Hayek…so yeah, that's close enough. And boys are still stupid in my mind. That's why I date men. No boys…men only!

**aliastar**- thank you!! I have to say that you're very kind review helped me write during my writer's block. I'm telling you…my muse is evil…I hope she dies…lol

**largemarge416**- lol, I hear ya about skating…I can play hockey it's just when I get on the skates to play on the ice…I tend to end up on my rear end more than anything…lol

**generva**- I love syd and Vaughn too!! And yes…my definition or soulmates is syd and Vaughn…I'm set in my ways…it'll never change. lol

**angryapplepie**- I like the movie ideas…that could happen…like I said…I'll have to think about it. And yes, you review did inspire me. so thanks.


	12. The Hockey Game

A/N: Bah-gasp! You're eyes do not decieve you today either...it is truly a miracle that not one but two chapters (maybe not from the same story but two nonetheless) have come from me. Okay...so it's not so much a miracle as it is my chronic sickness keeping meinside from the snow.... and a sudden ressurection of my muse. But hey, whatever, just as long as I get those chapters out eh?

Okay, momentary rant because I need to get it out of my system and if you dont care, then dont read. But you know what I hate more than anything? The guy who calls whether we get a snow day or not. It snowed at least eight inches yesterday and a few more inches during the night and then this morning when i woke up the roads were barely passable and it was freezing butt cold and the stupid guy had to be from freaking Alaska(no offense to you Alaskans) and was like, sorry but you still have to go to school. in a good foot of snow and impassible roads. and what makes it even worse, in other districts, where they got like five inches of snow, get ready for this, school was cancelled for them. but not us. a foot of snow and impassible roads. ::shakes head:: me want kill stupid guy who decided we get no snow day!!! me want kill badly!

and one more note, about what Vaughn reads (you'll see, it's not dirty btw), I couldn't help myself and I blame my friends. So yeah...

okay, now chapter: :D

* * *

"I hate these crowds," Vaughn mumbled, as we tried to make our way out the arena without much luck. People were everywhere. You couldn't walk without running into to someone. And usually when you did run into someone, you touched something you did not want to touch. I think I've touched six guys' asses and completely accidentally cupped a couple of guys as well. It's their damn fault. They ran into me and I'm not changing my view on that, so don't ask. 

"Yeah, me too," I agreed, even though the last time I was at a hockey game or any professional sport really, was when I was like nine and my dad took me to a baseball game. I got sunburned and a mild case of heatstroke. It wasn't one of the more pleasant experiences of my life.

Vaughn glanced at me, for less than a second, then turned away but I saw him and I saw the look on his face. He seemed surprised. Why the hell would he be surprised? "What?" I asked.

He shook his head, "It's nothing."

Yeah, I didn't buy that. "Come on, tell me."

He glanced at me again, a small smirk on his lips, before grabbing me by the arm and pulling me out of the way of the herd of people and, I noticed, somehow in a dark corner almost out of sight of said herd. Space was tightly pressed and we were standing between centimeters of each other. So close that I could smell his breath. It smelled like the licorice and Dr. Pepper he had earlier…and that wasn't a bad thing. I like it so much that for a second, I considered inventing a lip gloss with that exact scent so I could always remembered what it smelled like. Whoa…so where did that come from? I think there may have been something in _my_ Dr. Pepper. Maybe Vaughn put something in my drink. No, what am I saying? He wouldn't do that.

I hope.

Shaking my head, very slightly, I looked up at him as he was several inches taller than me. "Are you going to tell me or just stand there?" I asked, with a teasing note.

A grin spread over his face as his green eyes stared at my lips. "I could do something else," He said, in that very unsubtle way of his.

I rolled my eyes, "I'd rather know what you were thinking."

"Fine," He breathed with a heavy sigh, "I was thinking that you don't seem like the kind of girl to go to sporting events much less get stuck in the mass of people afterwards."

Why does he keep saying that? That has to be the thousandth time he's said that I don't seem like the girl to do something. What kind of girl does he think I am? You know, I don't think I want to know what he thinks of me. Not for a very long time. Suddenly I felt the need to defend myself against Vaughn and his conclusions. "For your information, I have been to a sporting event, a baseball game, and we got stuck in the mass of people for five hours after that."

So that's a complete and utter lie. Halfway through the baseball game, I complained that I was bored and burnt and my dad agreed to take me home. I don't think he was having anymore fun at the game than I was. I wonder why he even took me. And the part of being stuck in the mass of people for five hours, well, I read about an after-game traffic lasting that long in the paper three months ago. I wonder if Vaughn reads the papers and that's why he's giving me that look. I wonder if Vaughn can even read.

Curiosity getting the better of me, I asked, "Vaughn, can I ask you a question?"

He raised an eyebrow, but nodded nonetheless, "Sure."

"Do you read?" I know that is never a question you ask a guy, especially if you're not-dating-well-maybe-sorta-dating-or-in-the-viewpoint-of-your-best-friend-completely-dating said guy but being the complete geek that I am, I have to know. Call it an unusual standard but I don't like to be friends or anything more with anybody who doesn't read.

"Somehow, I take that as an insult to my intelligence," Vaughn answered with grin.

I couldn't help but smile, "I'm not insulting your intelligence, if you even have any." The look on his face made me laugh, "I'm just curious."

He eyed me with an are-you-kidding-me? look before shrugging nonchalantly, "Yeah, I read. Happy now?"

I couldn't let him get off that easily, "What do you read?"

He shrugged again, "Ya know, stuff."

"You don't want to tell me?" He shook his head. "Then I'll guess." Before he could protest the plan, I asked the first thing that came to mind, "Star Wars?"

He looked at me confused before it dawned on him what the hell I was talking about. The first day we had any form of an actual conversation he was lecturing me on how to pull the Jedi Mind Trick. I still had yet to test if it worked. I don't think it does. "I haven't read any of the Star Wars books." I raised an eyebrow, sensing that he was lying, so he added, "at least not for four years."

I laughed, triumphantly but I still want to know what he was reading currently. "What are you reading now?"

He studied me for a moment before saying, "Promise you won't tell anyone?"

"I promise."

He didn't seem to hear me cause he kept going, "-cross your heart-"

"Cross my heart."

"-hope to die-"

He still wasn't listening to me, "Hope to die." I repeated, trying to be patient with him.

"-stick a needle in your eye-"

Okay, enough is enough. I grabbed his face and forced him to look at me. "I won't actually stick a needle in my eye because one, that would be stupid, and two, I already promised not to tell anyone." God, I hope he talks fast because when people pause I tend to make assumptions and my assumptions aren't always innocent.

"Okay, fine." He said, already turning a light shade of red, really making me wonder what the hell he could be reading that was so horrible or in this case, embarrassing. The light red turned into a darker color as he mumbled something that sounded a lot like "larry water".

So here's a question, what the hell is "larry water"? Is he messing with me? Is he _trying_ to be funny? Cause it's not working. "What? I didn't get that."

The expression on his face was somewhere between impatience and complete embarrassment. Again he mumbled something, though it was louder but I still couldn't hear exactly what he said. I think it was something about "airy daughter" whatever the hell that is. "Stop mumbling!" I half yelled, surprising both him and me.

"Alright fine, be that way." I wasn't entirely sure if he was mad or just being difficult.

"I will, now tell me." I answered with a laugh.

He mock glared or what I hope to be a mock glare at me, before saying in a still low but very understandable voice, "Harry Potter."

I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing. My laughter wasn't doing much to improve the look on his face that said he wanted me to die but that wasn't very relevant to me at the moment. He listened to my laugh for probably a good ten minutes before I calmed down enough to ask, "Does Eric know?"

He shook his head, rather rapidly and his eyes widened, "No! and you swore not to tell anyone, so you can't tell him!"

I snickered at him, "I know what I promised and I wasn't going to tell him." A grin crept up on my face and I knew he what his next question was going to be.

"What?"

I shook my head, slightly, still grinning, "Nothing. Just that only like the coolest guy in school is really just a book geek who likes Harry Potter. Now tell me honestly, who do you think is worse? Snape or Draco?"

"Snape," He answered immediately, and I think before even really thinking about what he said because his eyes widened again and he shut him mouth soon after. Then, without any warning, he started to smile. "You know the characters in Harry Potter?"

I snorted. "Of course I know the characters in Harry Potter. I'm a book geek remember? Reading's kinda my thing, genius."

If he was offended by my retort, he didn't show it. Instead, he was eyeing me carefully, "Did I say that you were a book geek?"

Okay, so where the hell is this coming from? Why does he care if I'm a book geek? It's rather fun here in geekdom and I don't see myself leaving anytime soon. "No…" Okay, so how to explain myself to him. Last time I checked, he didn't have the highest comprehension level.

But he didn't allow me the time to think of a way to explain things before he started talking again, "Then why do you think you're a geek?"

Seriously, where the hell did this conversation start and when the hell can I put a stop to it. Does it really matter why I think that? Course not! It doesn't matter to me and it shouldn't matter to him. So why was he so…concerned looking? This Vaughn is confusing, like a lot. "Does it really matter?"

He shook his head, slightly, "Nah." He grinned before continuing. "It's just fun watching you squirm."

My mouth dropped open and I was pretty sure that my face conveyed my shock. I will say this only once: Michael Vaughn is a jerk. And I hate him. "That's mean."

"No," He countered, "It's funny."

I glared at him and without pausing to think about it, I punched him in the arm. Hard. While I am a book geek, I work out too and let's just say that it hurts when I punch you. To my pleasure, he made a sound that distinctly sounded like 'ouch' I grinned. "Now, that's funny," I retorted.

He rubbed his arm, frowning at me. "No, that's mean."

I shrugged, "You deserved it."

He raised an eyebrow, "I deserved to be hit?"

I nodded. "Yep, it helps get the…" I paused while poking him in the chest. "…ego down."

His frown deepened, "I don't have a large ego."

I shrugged, and turned on my heel to rejoin the rest of the mass of people, though in the five (or maybe it was ten) minutes that Vaughn and I have been talking in our secluded corner, it wasn't so much a mass of people anymore but a slight crowd like something you'd see in a dying mall or a Kmart. I didn't get far as he grabbed my arm just above the elbow and pulled me so I faced him again.

He had this look in his eye, something I couldn't quite place (or name) but whatever it was, it made my heart beat faster and my breath become shallower. I saw him lean in and in a snap decision, I wrenched my arm free and ducked his lips. He fell forward startled and I grinned at him. "Tag, you're it." I touched his arm before turning around and taking off running.

I don't know what came over me to make me start playing tag with him, usually I only played that game with the kids at the daycare. I think it was to keep him from kissing me and I didn't want him to kiss me cause one) I was at him and b) I'm not sure if I'm ready for that. Wait…did I just say one and b? Oh well, what difference does that make? What matters more is that a couple seconds after I took off running, Vaughn starting chasing after me. I have to give the guy credit, he was fast. He caught up to me, and was a couple inches from tagging my arm when I shrieked and ran harder. I run in addition to working and not to brag or anything but I am pretty damn fast.

I lost him somewhere between the arena and his car and I skidded to a stop next to the large fountain outside the arena. Outside proved to be where all the people had gone to –go figure- and that made it hard to locate Vaughn. I squinted and looked around in all directions. It didn't help that the only source of light were the lights from the arena. Five minutes passed and I still hadn't spotted him. Frowning, and thinking that he was off pouting somewhere, I stepped up onto the stone wall of fountain to get a better view of the surrounding area. Bad, horrible mistake because the second I did, Vaughn jumped out of the middle of nowhere and grabbed me by the waist.

"Tag, you're iii-AH!" Unfortunately for the both of us, the force of Vaughn knocking into me out of nowhere knocked me off balance and I fell backwards into the fountain pulling Vaughn with me. We hit the water with a large splash and I was incredibly thankful that this particular fountain was deeper than most, nearly up to my waist. On the upside, that saved us from any serious injuries besides bruised egos and on the down side, we were both soaked to the bone. It was one of the few times that I was grateful that I lived in L.A. and not…say New York.

We took one look at each other, soaking clothes, and plastered wet hair and we both burst out laughing. I could feel the stares we were receiving for standing in the middle of a fountain, drenched solidly and laughing our asses off but I didn't care. It was fun in that fountain and those people need to be knocked into a fountain more often.

"You're still it," Vaughn said through his laughs and that's when it dawned on me that he was right.

I looked down at the water and grinned mischievously. He caught the grin and barely had time to protest before I reached down and splashed him with the water. "You're it," I replied, laughing.

He seemed to grasp the concept that this had turned into a water fight because he reached down and splashed me back. Unluckily, I had my mouth still open when he did that and was hit full force by the splash. I gasped in surprise and sputtered. There was this second of a pause, hesitation, and awkwardness rolled into one during which we locked eyes. I could see it in his eyes that we both had the same idea and in the blink of an eye, we broke the moment and began splashing each other like crazy. The air was filled with our laughter, my shrieks, and lots of splashing water.

I dodged one of his splashes and he seemed to take that as a challenge because he made the same sidestep as me, standing in front of me, sorta. We were separated by the water jets in the middle of the fountain and suddenly this had turned back into a game of tag and I was trapped on one side of something and him on the other and I had to be sneaky to dodge him. I made the move to go right and he did the same. I twisted and changed directions and so did he. I clenched my teeth, determined to get away from him untagged, and quickly faked going left before changing directions at the last second and going right. He caught on to my fake, too soon for my benefit –damn his hockey reflexes- and lunged in the same direction I went in. I tried skidding to a stop and tried going the other way but he was too close and he caught me by the waist.

I struggled against him, and of course he was too strong for me to wriggle my way free. Somehow I ended up turned around, facing him and very close to his body. Instinctively and without my permission, my arms snaked around his neck and before I had the chance to react, protest, respond, object, and/or all of the above he lowered his head.

And kissed me.

* * *

A/N: No more bitching and moaning about the lack of S/V romance anymore. There it is and you hate me for ending it there, yes I know. But I enjoy being evil.


	13. Christmas Shopping

A/N: I promised a new chapter by Christmas and here it is...Yay!

okay...I have just a little rant...I get that as a writer, you can't please everybody. I understand that not everybody is going to like or love your story. But when I get a review that says: "I hate your story, I didn't even read it, but I hate your story", I get pissed. Not only is that just plain ignorant and stupid, but that is rude to me and my writing. You don't have to like my story and I'm okay with it if you don't but DO NOT leave me a review that says you hate it but you didn't even read it. I adore constructive criticism, really I do, but saying that you hate something without even reading it is an insult, not criticism. And I, for one, do not have the time or the energy to deal with rude and ignorant people right now.

Okay...now that I have that out of my system...Happy Holidays!

* * *

Oh God did I start to love the taste of licorice and Dr. Pepper. It had been a favorite junk food snack of mine for years but tasting it on Vaughn's lips practically made me addicted to it. Or maybe it was Vaughn.

It wasn't my first kiss -I wasn't a complete geek. I have had a boyfriend before (a fair few if I do say so myself) and I had kissed said boyfriend(s) enough times to know that the way Michael Vaughn was kissing me was different. Very. Very. Very. Different.

His hands gripped my waist tightly as my arms tightened around his neck, forcing him closer to me. Let's just say that he didn't put up much of a struggle. Actually, he came willingly and after some gentle probing, slipped his tongue into my mouth.

If my eyes were open and not closed in bliss, I was sure that I would have seen fireworks he was that good. Slowly the world was becoming a blur of water, faint splashing, and the sounds of a crowd until there was nothing but me and Vaughn and those oh-so fascinating moves his tongue made with mine.

I don't know what it was that made me pull away. Maybe it was the burning on the back of my neck from people's stares. Maybe it was his hand that had _somehow _found its way to the hem of shirt and didn't show any signs of stopping its journey upward. Maybe it was that little voice in the back of my head that believed profoundly that love did not exist and what I was doing with Vaughn would lead to such ridiculous feelings and that voice got away from the hold the rest of me had on it. Or maybe it was a combination of all three but whatever it was, I jerked away from him very suddenly.

He wasn't expecting it, I could tell. He had fallen into that kiss just as far as I had if not farther. His eyes –have I mentioned that I love his green eyes dearly?- eyed me confused. I glanced around, telling him silently that it was all the people around that had caused me to pull away. He bought the excuse and nodded slightly, exhaling. It was then that I noticed that his grip on my hips hadn't lessoned though my lock on his neck had.

We stood staring at each other for what felt like several minutes (I'm not sure if it really was that long) before I said, quietly, "I have to get home." I paused, then added when he frowned a little, "Curfew."

He nodded, "Yeah, I should be getting home too."

Wow, this is awkward.

He let go of me and we climbed out the fountain, and then walked to his car in silence.

Yep, very awkward indeed.

I hesitated at the passenger door and looked at him over the roof of his car. Was it okay for me to get in soaking wet? I know if I had a car, I wouldn't appreciate that.

"What?" Vaughn asked, staring at me confused.

I held up a bunch of wet hair and replied sarcastically. "I'm just a little bit wet."

He laughed and abandoned the driver's side of his car for the trunk. He opened it, pulled out a couple towels and tossed one of them to me.

"You have towels in your trunk?" I asked, after catching the towel and immediately putting it to work on my sopping hair.

"I do play hockey, Bubble-Yum." He replied, grinning at me and toweling off his own hair.

I laughed and opened the passenger door. After putting the now slightly damp towel on the seat, I slid into the car and waited for him. He got in a couple seconds later and stared the engine immediately.

Even though my house is a good half hour from the ice rink, Vaughn got us there in fifteen minutes flat. I need to talk to that boy about his speeding habits. Oh God, that was very possessive of me and possessiveness comes with the whole messy relationship thing. Damnit.

I sighed and started to reach for the door handle when Vaughn placed a hand on my elbow. Confused, I turned to him. He was watching me with this look that I couldn't quite identify and he asked, "Don't I get a good night kiss?"

I laughed and unable to resist that voice and that face, I leaned over and kissed him. Originally I had intended for it to be a short, sweet, simple kind of thing, but Vaughn had other ideas. His hand _somehow_, found itself on the back of my head, gripping my hair in a not all too horrible fashion and his tongue took on a mind of its own. It found its way back into my mouth again and we played tongue wars for probably a good five minutes.

Smiling, I pulled back, unwound his hand from my hair and exhaled deeply. "Good night, hockey boy." I said, pushing my door open.

He smiled back at me, "Good night, Bubble-Yum."

I laughed and stepped out of the car. He returned the laugh before putting the car in drive and speeding off. Normally, it would be weird for the guy not to walk the girl to her door after a date –yes, this was officially a date now- but after my first hockey lesson a month ago and the odd looks and questions from my sisters and mom, we decided that he would not walk me to the door anymore.

Grinning to myself like some love-sick teenager –that had better not be an accurate description of me- I wandered slowly up to my house, only to be snapped out of my daydream by yelling. Just great, Aimee and Kady were fighting…again. I sighed, a little disappointed at being ripped from dreamland –I can't be a love hating girl all the time- and opened the front door. "Mom! I'm home!" I yelled.

I think I was ignored because now that I was inside, I heard not just Aimee and Kady's loud voices, but Mom's as well. And there was no 'Okay dear' in return.

"Kady, you cannot throw your life away like this!" Mom yelled.

Confused, I decided to risk it and wandered into the living room, the source of all the fighting. The chair –I think I shuddered when I saw it- was occupied by a very livid looking Aimee while the couch held Jeremy and some mystery guy (probably Kady's man of the hour) and Mom and Kady were standing in the middle of the room, looking like they were going to explode at any second. Most everyone ignored me, except for Jeremy who nodded in my direction and waved slightly. I returned the wave and wandered over to the couch, plopping in between him and mystery guy.

I love watching Mom/Kady/Aimee fights. It's like a sport. I would pay money to watch these fights.

"I'm not throwing my life away!" Kady replied, angrily.

Aimee snorted. "How blind are you?"

"Shut up, Aimee!" Kady yelled. I swear I saw a vein popping out of her forehead. "This doesn't concern you at all."

"It does when you're trying to steal my thunder," Aimee shot back.

Was that a _Friends_ reference? Cause if it was, you really need to stop watching TV Aimee. I turned to Jeremy and whispered. "What's going on?"

"Kady eloped." Jeremy whispered back after some hesitation.

Wait…huh? She did what now? Eloped? Seriously? Wow…Kady did have a problem with the rules and conventional things but eloping? And here I thought I was going to be the maid of honor at her wedding. Well, there goes my dream…yeah, right.

"Seriously?" I asked, raising a disbelieving eyebrow. Jeremy nodded, slowly.

So that's why Aimee is so pissed. She was counting on the fact that she would be the first to get married. Well, thank you Kady for putting a stop to that.

"Girls!" Mom snapped. Mom was not a woman you wanted to cross and I avoided it as much as possible. "Kady, what about your future?"

"What about it?" Kady retorted.

"Married at nineteen does not look good on a college application." Mom replied.

Kady visibly ground her back teeth. "Who said that I'm even going to college?" She replied. Oh…that stung.

Mom glared her. "Kady Marie Bristow, if you think that you're not going to college, you have another thing coming."

Kady sighed, sounding very frustrated. "What are you going to do about it, Irina?" She asked. Oh…Kady was really mad if she called Mom by her first name. "Go tell Jack on me and try and make him make me cooperate?" She was on to mocking Mom now. Not the brightest idea. I think I'm going to go with the wise choice and side with Mom in this argument.

Mom looked like she wanted to punch Kady and probably would have had Kady been anyone but her own daughter. "Your father would be very disappointed in you, Kady."

Hmm…Aimee was being unusually quiet over there in her corner on the chair from hell.

"What does she care?" Aimee said, suddenly, with a bitter tone. I think I spoke too soon. "She doesn't care about anyone but herself."

Wow…my family's full of bitchy women.

Kady made a strangled sort of noise and lunged for Aimee's throat. She managed in succeeding in slapping Aimee across the cheek. I was a little disappointed; I wanted to see a good catfight. Maybe I should get popcorn for this…

Aimee gasped, reaching for her afflicted cheek and glaring at Kady venomously. "You bitch!" She cried, jumping to her feet and yanking Kady's hair.

Kady made a squeak of pain and retaliated by slapping Aimee again. Yeah, I definitely need popcorn. Aimee looked like she was going to kill Kady with her bare hands but Jeremy and mystery guy jumped in and pulled my sisters kicking and fighting away from each other. Scratch the popcorn.

Mom eyed them both with her famous death glare. "I am ashamed of you girls." She said, monotone.

Kady wrenched free of her mystery guys arms and glared at Aimee. "I didn't have to tell you, you know." She spat. "I thought I'd give you the 411 but now I know to just leave you out of my life." She turned to her mystery guy and added. "Come on, Brian. We're out of here."

I'm going to take a stab at being a detective and say that Brian was the one she eloped with and I'm going to go one step further and say that this Brian is the same Brian she was dating around Dad's wedding. Wow…that would mean she's stuck with this guy for about five weeks now. That has to be a new record or something. No wonder she married the guy.

Kady and Brian left without saying anymore. Aimee finally calmed down enough that Jeremy let her go. She huffed angrily. "I cannot believe her!"

Mom sighed. She sounded very tired suddenly. "Let's talk about it later, Aimee." She said, turning and catching sight of me. "Sydney?"

I nodded. "Yeah?"

"How long have you been home?"

"About seven minutes," I replied. "So, um…is Kady really…um, you know?"

Mom nodded, wearily. "Yes. She's really married and by the sound of it, she doesn't want anything to do with us."

Excuse me…us? You mean you and Kady and possibly Dad. Me, I am completely innocent in this whole thing. I wasn't even noticed until after Kady stormed out.

I nodded slowly. "I'm going to bed."

Mom nodded in response. "That's a good idea." I don't know if it was just me but my mom suddenly sounded twenty years older. And that kinda worried me.

* * *

I've said it once and I'll say it again. Marcia, my boss, is an evil bitch sent straight from the depths of hell to purposely make my life more complicated. If she wasn't bad enough during normal times of the year, the holiday season made her the crankiest thing to walk the planet. So instead of my regular twenty hour week, during the holidays, I worked every weekday from the minute school ended until about nine and then on the weekends, I had seven hour shifts per day.

One slightly good perk from my hellish schedule, I made a whole lot of money to buy my Christmas presents with. And being the procrastinator that I am, I have put my holiday shopping off until the week before Christmas. Can you say genius idea? Oh well, Francie had some shopping to do (unlike me, she had finished her Christmas shopping a very long time ago) and offered to pick me up after work and then we could go shopping together.

And that was in five…four….three…two…one.

"Yes!" I exclaimed, eliciting a laugh from the one year old I was entertaining and a glare from Marcia. I sent an apologetic look to her and smiled down at the baby. "I'm out of here." I said, quickly grabbing my bag and running from the daycare before Marcia could think of a reason to make me stay.

Francie was right on time. Another sign of God's good will towards me and I waved at her as she pulled up to the curb.

"Hey Syd," She said as I got into the car.

"Hey Fran," I replied, twisting in my seat to see if my favorite six month old was in the back seat. She was and she giggled when she saw me. "And hello to you too." Allison giggled again. I smiled and turned to Francie. "To the mall?"

"To the mall," Francie replied.

About halfway there, she turned and asked. "Any word from Kady yet?"

I huffed and shook my head. "No."

Francie laughed. "Six weeks."

"Yeah, yeah," I grumbled.

Instead of being a nice sister, I made a bet with Francie that Kady would come running back or at least call by the time two months had passed. Two weeks later and there was still no word from Kady. I wasn't too worried, I figured she'd come around. However, losing my bet with Francie was not an option.

Mom and Dad, however, were worried. They spent many an evening talking on the phone about something. I tried to listen in on their conversation once but the second I put the phone to my ear, both Mom and Dad yelled "Get off the phone, Sydney!" I hung up pretty fast. What I want to know is 1) how they heard me –I had the phone on mute!- and 2) how they knew it was me -again, it was on mute! I swear, my parents should be spies or something.

Francie laughed at me again, but left the topic alone as we searched for a parking spot –another curse of late holiday shopping- and then finally upon finding one, fighting our way through the crowds –more of the curse- to a designer outlet. Francie didn't really have the money to buy tons at designer places. Me on the other hand, I'm not entirely sure what my dad does for a living but whatever it was, he makes a crapload of money.

Francie grabbed the dressing room before I had the chance to really look around, so that meant I was on babysitting duty for the time being. I didn't care though. I like Allison.

My cell phone however…it's not in my good will at the moment.

Balancing Allison with one arm, I reached into my pocket and pulled out of the offending object. "Hello?"

"Sydney? It's Dad."

Crap. I did not want to deal with my father at the moment but considering I'm in a store, spending his money, I decided to let him have five minutes. "Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

"Shopping," I answered, shortly and shifting Allison's weight a little.

Dad didn't comment on that. "You didn't forget about dinner tomorrow night, did you?"

Shit. Well, yes actually I did. And with good reason. Ever since I can remember, my family has had a Christmas dinner –three days early is not a Christmas dinner, I might add- with my dad's long time friend's family, the Devlins. Oh God, did I hate dinner with the Devlins. One, it was boring as hell. Two, I have a major dislike for the Devlins in general. Three, Travis Devlin. He's this retard who got it in his head that we were dating, keep in mind he was eight and I was seven when he came up with this. That's right, it's been nine years and the stupid ass can't get it through his thick skull that I have never been nor will I ever be his girlfriend. I have a good excuse now and his name starts with an 'M' and a 'V'.

"Of course not, Dad," I replied, smoothly.

I don't think he bought my lie –I'm telling you, he should be a spy!- because the line was silent for about a minute. "Tomorrow night. Six o'clock." He said, shortly.

I resisted the urge to give him a smart remark. "Okay, Dad." He hung up without saying good-bye. Typical Dad. I sighed and turned to Allison. "I say he's crazy." I said, pretending to be serious while talking to a baby.

Suddenly, two arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me against someone, someone obviously male. "I think you're crazy," He whispered in my ear before kissing my throat.

My first thought was to kick this psycho's ass but that was before I heard his voice and I couldn't help but grin. "Not in front of the baby, big boy." I teased.

Vaughn laughed and rest his head on my shoulder. "And how is my favorite date today?" He asked, jokingly. Just about two months now and the joke that he is dating Allison still stands.

I laughed. "Well, Allison is in a very good mood today. She's with her favorite Aunt Sydney."

"That's a good reason," Vaughn answered, seriously. "I would be in a good mood too if Sydney was around all the time." He started to kiss my neck again and I stepped out of his arms.

"Vaughn, seriously, not with Allison around." I gave him the look that said back off or else and he nodded.

I think I have found my one weakness. And his name starts with an 'M' and a 'V'. Two weeks ago, Vaughn was just my rather cute guy friend. Now I think he's my very cute boyfriend. He has been hanging out with me a lot. And now in addition to sitting with me, Francie, and Allison at lunch everyday, he tends to bring me chocolate as well. I like the chocolate. Well, I can deal with this. Just as long as Vaughn learns the rules and play nice. Other than that, I think that this might go my way.

"So…" He started, and I narrowed my eyes at him a little. "It's the weekend before Christmas and you're in a mall."

"So are you," I pointed out.

He nodded. "Yes, but I have a good reason."

"So do I."

"Let's hear it."

"You first."

He laughed. "I'm looking for a Christmas present for my sister. Now it's your turn."

I smiled, wistfully. "Well…I'm searching for a Christmas present…for everyone on my list."

He laughed again. "Am I on that list?"

"Of course. Am I on yours?"

"You have been since the day I taught you about the wonders of the Jedi Mind Trick." He replied.

I think I blushed –damn Michael Vaughn for making me blush, damn him!- and to cover it up, I busied myself with entertaining Allison.

"Syd?" He asked and I looked up. "What are you doing on New Year's?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. What kind of question is that? Well…I know what kind of question that is, but it's not one I've heard for awhile. "Nothing. Why?"

"Cause my Crazy Aunt Trish…" –I smiled- "…being the crazy person that she is, decided to have a New Year's Eve party this year and I want you to come."

"Vaughn…I don't know…" I knew what 'New Year's Eve party' meant and that was breaking the rules and not playing nice.

He shook his head, rapidly. "No, I didn't mean it like that kind of invitation." He said, quickly and if I didn't have as tight of grip on Allison as I did, I probably would have dropped her I was so relieved. "No…I just don't want to be stuck alone all night with my aunt and her crazy old people friends."

I laughed, a shaky laugh –I think I was still wearing off the party scare- and smiled at him. "And you never once thought of inviting Eric?"

"Of course I did," He answered. "He's coming too."

"Then you wouldn't be alone with your aunt and her crazy old people friends." I pointed out.

"True…but who would I have to kiss at midnight?"

I laughed. "I'll come but what about your other date?"

"You mean Allison?" He asked and I nodded. "Well…I'd much rather kiss her Aunt Sydney." I laughed. "And Eric would much rather kiss her Aunt Sydney's friend Francie." He does realize that Francie is more than just Allison's Aunt Sydney's friend, right? Let's hope so…

"Does that mean you want Francie to come as well?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yep, special request from Mr. Weiss himself."

"I'll ask her."

"Does that mean you're coming to my Crazy Aunt Trish's party?" He asked, hopefully.

"That means I'm coming to your Crazy Aunt Trish's party."


	14. The Return of the Bimbo

I'm not sure if I put this at the beginning of me lovely story or not, but yes, I did take the basic idea for the storyline (well, maybe just the beginning) from Sarah Dessen's Someone Like You. Well...if I didn't say it, I am now.

I have come up with a new policy for updates. I will have one for either: _Trying to Carry On_, _A Second Chance_, _The Ace of Hearts_, and this story, _It's About Life,_ at least once a week. So that means an update from any random story from the list above every week. I'll try not to space the updates on one story too far apart but if I get stuck because of muse problems, I hope I'm forgiven?

* * *

"Dad…" I groaned, high-pitched. I have officially crossed into whiny snotty teenager land but I don't care. I really don't want to go the Devlins and if I have to eat my own hand to prove my point, I will. Okay…maybe I won't eat my hand but come on, I'm sixteen now. I don't want to go the Devlins and I shouldn't have to. Kady doesn't have to. Okay, that's not my best argument considering my older sister is still not talking to my family.

But I really really don't want to go.

"Sydney," Dad snapped, giving me his mess-with-me-and-die-but-I-still-love-you-Sydney look. "You're not getting out of this."

I groaned again and started to seriously contemplate faking sick. No wait, we're already at the Devlins. Damn, Dad drives fast when he doesn't want to listen to me gripe. I twisted the end of my braid –don't ask why I chose to wear my hair in braids I just did- and sighed heavily. "But Dad…" Yep, I'm definitely whiny tonight.

"Stop whining." Dad snapped again.

"Fine," I retorted. Okay, add snotty to that list too. Dad didn't have time to lecture me on behaving tonight because I opened my door and practically leapt from the SUV. Aimee and Jeremy came out next, followed by Mom –yeah, I was pretty surprised that my parents were in the same car too- and then finally Dad and my worst nightmare.

The bimbo.

As if the weekly dinners with Dad and the bimbo were truly not enough to torture me, we had to have two dinners this week. And one of them had to be with the Devlins.

Lucky day.

I dragged my feet as the six of us walked up to the Devlins ritzy mansion thing, making random noises the whole time. I think I got to trying to imitate a Yeti before my dad finally turned to me and snapped. "Stop making those noises, Sydney Anne Bristow."

"Yes, father," I replied sarcastically. Yeah, even I'm ashamed of my behavior but when it comes time to pretending to be nice to the Devlins and their spawn of Satan son, Travis, I don't give a damn.

Is it wrong for me to want Travis to die a very slow and painful death?

My conscious says no and that's the answer we're going with.

The Devlins greeted us at the door like two seconds after Dad rung the doorbell –what, were they waiting for us?- and they just had to be very polite and chipper. They didn't fool me for a second.

"Sydney, darling, how are you?" The Mrs. Devlin or if you want her real name as she insists that I call her by, Mary asked me.

'Just peachy, you chipper bitch,' I replied silently as I put on my best fake smile and said. "I'm good, Mary. How are you?"

"Wonderful, darling." Mary replied, as she led us to the dining room. No time for cocktails this evening. Damn, cause I am seriously considering starting to drink now. Okay, I take that back, I'm not but come on…does she have to keep calling me 'darling'? It creeps me out.

"Sydney, you remember Travis right?" Mr. Devlin who insists I call him just that, Mr. Devlin asked.

Okay, I have some questions in response to that. What is with all the questions directed towards me? Is it pick on Sydney day and I just don't know about it. Did my dad put you two nutcases up to it to make me behave better? And why don't you go direct some of those questions towards the other five people at this table. Well, maybe not Dad cause he's busy talking with the bimbo –he's probably explaining a fork to her- and Aimee and Jeremy looked like they're fighting –probably about the wedding again- but Mom is just sitting there. Well…maybe not Mom. The Devlins and Mom never did get along very well. I'm not really sure why that is.So I got the short end of the conversation stick. Why do I have to so easy to talk to?

And are they on drugs? Do they honestly expect me to answer _that_ question with a straight face and no swear words? Do I remember Travis? I think the better question is, how fast can I kill the retard?

"Of course I do," I replied, in my best I'm-so-polite-and-courteous-and-this-voice-is-completely-fake tone. Yeah, I noticed that they sat me next to the retard but I'm going for a record on how long I can ignore his presence. Last year, I succeeded in ignoring him for fifteen minutes.

"Dinner is ready," The Devlins housekeeper –seriously, who has a housekeeper nowadays?- Kara proclaimed. Thank God for that woman and her interrupting of me having to talk to the retard.

"Excellent," Mr. Devlin said, beckoning at her to bring the food in. She curtsied at the doorway –why does she do that?- and placed a large platter with a plump turkey on top in front of my dad. What the hell…? "Jack, will you do the honors?"

I frowned. What the hell is going on here? Every damn year Mr. Devlin cuts the freaking turkey and all of the sudden, he wants Dad to do it? Am I missing something?

"Certainly," Dad replied, putting an end to the quiet chatter between him and the bimbo and standing up. I wasn't the only one who was completely confused because Aimee was frowning a little too as Dad cut the turkey and handed out the pieces to everybody. Or she could've been mad at Jeremy and that leaves me all alone.

Lucky day.

I waited until everyone had food, like it was expected of me, before grabbing my fork and stabbing my turkey moodily. I was definitely putting scratch marks on the china but I was so past giving a damn.

"How's school been Sydney?" Travis asked after a couple minutes of complete silence around the table.

"Fine," I mumbled, resting my head in my hand and nibbling at a forkful of mashed potatoes. Dad shot me a look and I added in a louder tone, "How's it been going for you?"

"Great," Travis replied as he launched into a story about the Mathletes or the chess club or something like that I didn't catch. I was too busy trying to remember if there was a puddle outside so I could drown myself in it.

"That's great." I said, as he finished the story. I think Mom was fed up with my attitude as well because she sent me a glare across the table. Great, they're conforming against me.

"How's Francie?" Travis asked next. That's right, play the gentlemen and ask about my friends.

"Fine."

"Work?"

Fine."

"Seeing anyone?"

Ah ha! And the true Travis comes out. So the past nine years, I've always had to reluctantly admit that I wasn't because when I did, he got this hopeful look in his eye that my parents would catch and then scold me later on for being rude to him. But this year, the tradition dies.

"Actually, yes," I replied, calmly.

Travis's face fell. "Oh," He mumbled, obviously very unhappy about that bit of news. And I don't care.

However, since no one else was talking at the table, they heard every bit of our conversation, especially the last part. "What?" Every single one of them asked, surprised.

Hmm…I think I may have forgotten to tell my parents and sister and future brother-in-law about my relationship with Vaughn. My family has communication problems.

"Yeah, I'm dating someone." I repeated, trying to make it sound like it was no big deal. Though, secretly, I was wondering why it was so easy for me to think of it as no big deal.

"Who?" Aimee asked suspiciously.

"Vaughn." I answered, immediately. Oh crap, why did I say that? Quick, damage control. "I mean… Michael."

Dad however caught the 'Vaughn' and what I feared had come true. He remembered the conversation we had about Vaughn two months ago.

"_And as far as I know, he hasn't gotten any girl pregnant. But if I'm real lucky, and we don't use one of those pesky condoms, I bet I can change that."_

Why, oh why did I say that? Note to self: Stop saying stupid things around Dad.

And then of course, the we're just friends thing.

"_I was just kidding. Vaughn's cool but I don't like him like that. We're just friends."_

Stupid…stupid….stupid. Note number two to self: Never say you're just friends with a guy to Dad and then date that same guy. It's stupid. I think I'm repeating myself now.

"The same Vaughn you went to the party with?" Dad asked.

"What party?" Mom asked after Dad.

"That party where you're date sucked?" Aimee added, like a bitch.

Excuse me while I go drown myself in a puddle.

This night is officially going done as the worst night of my life. Well…maybe the time I got stuck on the Ferris Wheel for six hours once at a fair because my sisters "forgot" about me is worse but this night is coming in at a very close second.

I calmly set down my fork, grinding my back teeth before looking up with a semi-fake smile and saying, "Yes Dad, that Vaughn. Mom, I went to a party with Vaughn a couple months ago. And no Aimee, my date did not suck that night." There, I think I handled that pretty well.

"I thought you were just friends," Dad added.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Mom asked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Aimee said, snottily. I think she's still bitter about Kady.

Forget the puddle…I need something closer, like a sink.

"We were just friends, Dad." I sighed. "And you didn't ask Mom." I completely ignored Aimee. Around then was when I noticed the bimbo was staying very quiet.

"I think it's sweet," Jen said. Okay, I keep speaking too soon. What the hell? Now that I have that out of my system, I don't want you to think it's sweet! I want you to go back to wherever the hell you came from and leave my family alone!

"I want to have a long talk with that boy," Dad said, after a long while.

I nodded. "Yeah, yeah."

"Don't get cute with me, Sydney." Dad said, sternly.

"Yes, father." I replied, dropping my gaze to my half eaten food. This night was just getting worse and worse. Next thing you know, aliens are going to start attacking. It could happen.

"I'm sorry about that," Dad said to the Devlins who were probably staring at me in shock.

"It's fine. I understand wayward children," Mr. Devlin said. I wanted to roll my eyes and stick out my tongue at that but I decided not to. That would give my parents even more reason to yell at me.

The table fell silent and I went back to picking at my food. That is, until my cell phone started to vibrate in my pocket. I completely forgot I had it. Well, thank God for it. Slowly, I pulled it out and grinned when I saw I had a text message from Vaughn.

I opened my inbox, thankful for the long tablecloth that hid what I was doing from the other people.

_Good evening, Bubble. How's dinner?_

My grin widened as I typed back a message. _Sucky. Help?_

A couple minutes later, my phone started to vibrate again. _LOL. Sry. Can't_.

I frowned. What kind of response was that? _Why?_

_House arrest_.

I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing. I think only Vaughn could manage to get himself under house arrest by his aunt three days before Christmas. _What did udo?_

"Sydney?"

My head snapped up pretty fast and I looked to my mom, smiling a little. "Yeah?"

"What are you doing?" Mom asked, looking concerned.

Hmm…maybe I should've looked up once or twice between text messages. Oh well, too late to change that now. "Just checking my messages," I replied, putting my phone on the table in between me and Travis as proof.

"Not during dinner." Mom said, sternly and I nodded my agreement.

Of course Vaughn had to send back his reply right at that exact moment and before I could grab the phone, Travis had snatched it. That little bastard! "Tried to take over Hogwarts. Got to go, CHB. V." Travis read aloud.

I don't care what anyone at that table thought, I started laughing. Of course Vaughn wouldn't give me an actual answer. At least not if we weren't actually talking on the phone and I pushed him enough. And he just had to bring up that conversation from before the party. This is going to be hard to explain.

"What's a CHB?" Mary Devlin asked.

"A cold heartless bitch," I replied, softly.

"Who's the cold heartless bitch?" Mom asked, a little surprised.

"Me," I answered, quietly. "It's a joke," I added, quickly.

"Why would 'V', who I am assuming is Vaughn, call you a cold heartless bitch?" Dad asked. I guess he missed the joke thing.

"It's just a joke, Dad. Really, I call him the sexist pig." Hmm….I should not have said that.

"You what?!" Dad thundered. Yep, note number three to self: don't try to explain personal jokes between me and Vaughn to Dad. That's pretty stupid too.

I wonder if we're making the Devlins uncomfortable. Hopefully we are and that means no more dinner hell with the Devlins. That would be a very lucky day. And as an added bonus, Dad's going to be so mad at me that weekly dinners are going to be canceled. Man I love this night. Wow...my attitude changed fast.

"It's a joke, Dad. Let it go." I replied, shooting him a look for once.

Dad caught the look and went silent for about five minutes. Then he surprised even me. "It's getting late, we should be getting home."

Whoa…did those words just come out of my father's mouth? Did he, in a sense, just admit defeat? I think he did. He just said that he have to leave because he's embarrassed. Well, technically, he didn't say that but that's what he meant. Wow…this is different.

And now I'm feeling really ashamed of my behavior.

Crap.

It was a pretty silent affair; leaving the Devlins. Dad and them said some quiet words. Mom, Aimee, the bimbo, and Jeremy piled into the SUV with a simple goodbye. Me, I had to deal with the Travis guilt trip.

"I'll call you."

"Whatever."

"Are you really in a relationship?"

"I'm really in a relationship."

"Okay."

"Whatever."

And then I got into the car, unfortunately next to Aimee. "That was some show," She hissed at me.

"Shut the hell up, Aimee," I snapped. She did, miraculously for the rest of the night. Dad dropped off Jeremy at his apartment first –man was that some sappy goodbye between him and my sister- before bringing the rest of rest of us girls home.

"Irina, who is that on your front porch?" Jen asked, as Dad stopped the car in front of the house.

I looked out the window and gasped. "Oh God," I muttered, bolting from the car. "What are you doing here?" I asked in loud whisper.

Vaughn just grinned at me, "I snuck out of house arrest to give you your present Bubble-yum."

I couldn't help but smile. "You're not really under house arrest, are you?"

He nodded. "Yeah…but for things that I'd rather not say with your dad watching me," He said, nodding his head towards my dad's car. I chanced a look at the car to see Dad looking red in the face and both Mom and the bimbo trying to calm him down.

"I don't have your present on me," I replied, smiling. "And I'm not sure if it would be safe to leave you here to go get it or bring you inside to go get it."

He laughed, "No worries, Bubble-Yum. I can wait until New Year's for my present." Okay, that's incredibly sweet of him. "Here." He handed me a small gift bag. Slightly frowning, I pulled the tissue paper out and extracted a large velvet jewelry box. This is interesting…Slowly, I opened the box and instantly, I grinned. Nestled on a velvet cloth lay a silver chain with a red Hershey's kiss pendent. Only Vaughn…

"Do you like it?" He asked, anxiously.

"I love it," I replied, throwing my arms around his neck and kissing him before he had the chance to protest. Not that he did anyway. We only broke apart after Dad laid on the horn for at least a minute straight. I smiled at Vaughn cheekily. "You should probably go before my dad pulls out a gun and decides he wants to go Vaughn-hunting."

Vaughn's eyes narrowed. "Why would he want to go Vaughn-hunting?"

I bit my lip. "Because Sydney has a big mouth and then her father saw your last text message and she had to explain that."

His eyes widened and he nodded rapidly. "That's all the explanation I need." He said, kissing me quickly. "See ya Bubble-Yum." He said, just as quickly and then he was gone. I'm not really sure where he went but I didn't put too much thought into it. I was concentrating on the box in my hand.

Truth was, I did love it and that scared me.

* * *

Next Chapter: Crazy old drunk people!


	15. Crazy old drunk people

"Fran…you look _great_." I said for probably the thousandth time as Francie fidgeted in front of the mirror again. Allison was being watched by Francie's mom while me and Francie decided to get ready for Vaughn's aunt's party at my house. Probably not the best idea because Aimee has been on the phone for two and a half hours straight now, fighting loudly with her wedding planner.

Just marry the bum already and save the rest of us another six months of whiny hell.

Or maybe me. Yeah…just save me. Sounds like a plan to me.

"Are you sure?" Francie asked clearly worried.

I smiled all knowing at her. Oh yes, now it was my turn for the all knowing most annoying smile in the world and I am going to milk it for all it's worth. Payback's a bitch. "Yes, Fran…for the bijillionth time…you look great."

France gave me a tired look at my statement. "Well, I'm not really worried about that, so there."

"What are you worried about?" I asked interested. This was new.

"Nothing," She answered quickly, reaching for the hairbrush.

"Liar liar pants on fire," I replied raising an eyebrow at her.

Francie sighed and looked at me in the mirror. "He knows right?"

I assume she means Eric. Yeah, probably because she's been asking me that a lot lately. Does she not remember our conversation before me and Vaughn's hockey date? Apparently not. Damn woman has a worse memory than me and that's saying something.

"Yes, Fran," I sighed, "Also for the bijillionth time, he has no problem with Allison. You've seen him at lunch with her. He's almost as good with her as me." That much was true. No one could say that Eric Weiss was not good with kids. Course, he wasn't as good as me. I'm the queen of such things. Did I just crown myself queen of taking care of kids? Well, that bites.

Francie smiled softly. "Yeah…that's true…" She relented.

Oh yes, I really love being able to use the all knowing smile. I want to be queen of that instead of kids. Oh hell, I'll be queen of both. Now I need a crown. Damn.

"Are you ready yet?" I asked after a couple more minutes of Francie fidgeting with her appearance. "Vaughn's gonna be here any minute."

Francie turned to me and smiled the all knowing smile. Hey! That's mine! I'm telling you, I have major territorial issues. "You seem pretty anxious." She observed.

I threw her a dirty look. "Yes…well I'm allowed to. I'm dating him."

Francie laughed. "I never thought I'd see the day." She said shaking her head wistfully.

I narrowed my eyes. What did that mean? She's being vague and sneaky again. "See what day?"

She laughed again. "You! Admitting that you're dating someone and Michael Vaughn of all people."

Wait…huh? What the hell does she mean by that? Damn you Francie for being vague and sneaky. "What difference does it make that I'm admitting that I'm dating Vaughn?"

She shrugged. "No reason," She answered quickly. "Come on, let's go wait downstairs." And then she was gone before I could protest.

Scowling, I rolled off my bed and followed her. "Fran! Tell me!" I said the second my feet hit the bottom floor.

She laughed at me again. "Later!"

"Come on!"

"Sydney! Shut up!" Aimee screeched, giving me her death glare as she put her hand over the phone. "Go somewhere else."

I stuck my tongue out at her. "Let's go to the kitchen," I suggested and then going anyway without waiting for Francie to agree. She came anyway.

Mom was standing in front of the fridge, frowning and with her hands on her hips. Okay…that's just a little weird. But then again, it's my mother. She does weird things a lot.

"Mom? What are you doing?" I asked sitting in one of the bar stools at the island counter. Francie sat next to me, still wearing that all knowing smile. That's still mine.

"I think the fridge's broken," Mom replied without turning towards me.

"What makes you think that?" I asked, trying to sound interested. Ten bucks says that I'm going to have to go fridge shopping with her. Great, just freaking great. Before Mom had the chance to answer, the fridge let out a long nasty sounding hiss. I jumped. "Mom…that thing just hissed at you."

"I know," Mom sighed.

"That's not normal," I added a little creped out by the fridge.

Mom sighed again and nodded. "Yeah…I know."

Francie laughed softly and I had to smile. Her laughter was infectious. Damn her. "You should get a new one, Irina," She suggested.

Mom nodded. "I know."

"Is that all you can say?" I quipped.

Mom turned slightly to give me a tired look though she was smiling slightly. "You'll have your phone right?"

I held up my cell phone as proof. Mom had no problem with me going to Vaughn's party. Dad on the other hand…he didn't take it so well. I think that scowl will be forever immobilized in his face.

"Good. And?"

"No drinking," I replied. Yeah, that was pretty easy one.

"And?"

"No drugs," I added. Again, very easy.

"And?" There's more? That's new…

"No table dancing?" I tried.

Mom gave me the same tired look with the smile attached to it. "And?"

"No sex?" Hmm…maybe that's what she was going for.

It was because she smiled and nodded. "Good."

That was quite possibly the weirdest sex talk that has ever happened. Francie must have thought so too and she was smiling that all knowing smile again. Goddamn her. Wow…I keep damning my friend. Do I get the friend of the year award or what?

The second I get her alone, I'm going to find out what the hell she was hinting at earlier. Even if I have to beat it out of her. Yep, friend of the year.

The doorbell rang, followed shortly by Aimee's screech, "Someone get the door!"

I stuck my tongue out and made a face. Mom laughed and shooed me and Francie out of the kitchen. "Behave!" She called after us.

"Who me?" I called back innocently.

"Sydney!" Aimee yelled as the doorbell rang again. Funny how 'someone' went to 'Sydney' in less than a minute. I think Aimee's out to get me. Wouldn't surprise me. Not even a little bit.

"Yeah, yeah." I muttered making a face that only Francie saw. She laughed and I opened the door.

"Sydney! Get the door before I have an aneurism!" Vaughn said immediately, in a falsetto voice that I assumed he meant to be an impression of Aimee.

"Quiet you," I ordered kissing him to silence him.

"Who me?" He asked, giving me his famous puppy dog pout. Yeah, I wasn't going to fall for the one again. I say again because sadly, I fell for it once. I don't want to talk about it.

"Oh crap," I said suddenly, surprising Vaughn, Francie, and Eric who was standing a couple feet behind Vaughn. Vaughn's face fell a little so I explained. "I forgot your gift upstairs. I'll be right back."

His face perked up and I had to smile at that as I bounded up the stairs again to go get his gift that I was supposed to give him on Christmas but he was under house arrest at the time. That reminds me, I have to find out what the hell he did to get under house arrest.

I came back downstairs to find my mom and Vaughn talking, Francie and Eric gone, and Aimee about ready to throw a fit. The Aimee thing wasn't that weird, but the rest kind of gave me the creeps.

"Um…" I stopped unable to think of anything else. Big stupid mistake. Say something you idiot! Just going 'um…' isn't going to cut it. Well, maybe not, because both Mom and Vaughn looked at me. "Talking about me?" There, stupid disobedient mouth. Not talking when I tell you to.

"Course not," Vaughn replied smoothly. Yeah, he was lying.

"Then what were you talking about?"

"Uh…" Vaughn stammered.

Mom started smiling. That's a bit odd. "I was asking about his family. Did you know he has a sister?"

I nodded. Yeah, found that out on our first date at the party. "Yeah, I did." Here's a question; why the hell does my mother want to know about my boyfriend's family. You'd think she'd get that they weren't exactly normal if I was going to a New Year's party at his aunt's house. You know what, don't tell me, I don't want to know.

Vaughn must have sensed my confusion because he piped up with, "Eric and Francie are waiting for us in the car. We should go before Eric decides to just leave without us."

"How's he going to do that without keys?" I asked pointing at the car keys in Vaughn's hand.

"You'd be surprised," He answered. "Now come on."

I laughed. "Patience is a virtue." I said though I did as he whined for me to do and followed him out of the house but not before giving my mom a weird look and a wave goodbye.

"So, present," Vaughn said after the door closed behind us.

"Here you go, impatient hockey boy," I teased laughing as I handed him the package. I was pretty sure that he'd like it. I mean, he'd probably like a piece of coal for Christmas. Maybe I should have given him coal just for the hell of it.

He flashed me an impish grin and tore the package open greedily. "Where did you find this?" The expression on his face was priceless as he pulled the last of the wrapping paper off and tossed it on the porch.

I rolled my eyes and reached down to pick up the paper. Like I was going to let him liter on my porch. "I bought it." I answered.

He gave me a tired a look, tearing his eyes away from the gift. "No really? I thought you stole it." I giggled at his sarcasm. "I mean, the stores have been sold out for weeks and you went shopping like two days before Christmas."

"It was four days, thank you very much," I answered indignantly. I knew why he was so surprised. It had been a royal pain in my ass trying to find that Kings shirt for Vaughn. Every store that I had searched in had been out. I ended up buying off one of the girls at school. Her boyfriend and her had broken up recently and she wanted to get rid of everything of his, including the shirt. I was more than willing to take it off her hands. "I have my ways."

He raised an eyebrow at my vague response. "Apparently," He answered, leaning over to kiss me.

Of course, Eric chose that time to lay on the horn and yell, "Come on Mike! You can make out with Sydney at the party!"

I giggled at Vaughn's un-amused expression and pulled him to his car. "Love the face," I whispered.

"I bet you do," He answered opening my door for me. "Get out of her seat," He growled at Eric who was sitting and smirking the passenger seat.

Eric shrugged. "Okay." He answered simply, climbing into the back seat where Francie sat laughing behind her hand at Vaughn.

Vaughn sent a look Eric's way before turning back to me. "Can I kill him?"

I laughed and shook my head. "Nope. He's too innocent to die."

"Ha!" Eric put in triumphantly.

Vaughn rolled his eyes and chose not to say anything as he closed the car door behind me and made his way over to the driver's side of the car.

Twenty minutes later –seriously, Vaughn has a speeding problem- we pulled into Vaughn's garage, well technically his aunt's garage. Oh crap, that reminds me. This is the first time I'm going to be meeting Vaughn's aunt. And to make things more complicated for me, she's the first family member I've met. That means if I make a crappy impression on her, she's going to tell the rest of the family and then that means awkward moments in my future.

Just lovely.

Eric latched on to Francie and pulled her off into the crowd of either drunk or getting there old people. Okay, so Vaughn wasn't kidding when he said his aunt's friends were crazy. It wasn't even eleven yet and most of the crowd was drunk. Like I've said, I don't drink. Ever.

Well, one perk about this whole thing, I think me, Vaughn, Francie, and Eric are a good twenty years younger than everyone at the party and therefore, no one was bound to miss us. Except for his aunt.

"Wanna get a Dr. Pepper?" Vaughn asked me, after he looked over the people. I think he was looking for someone but I didn't ask who.

I smiled. He remembered. "Sure."

He returned the smile and pulled me into the kitchen by the hand. Of course, his kitchen wasn't sound proof like his friend Dixon's (I think that was his name) but then again, the stereo wasn't blasting headache causing music either. "Your drink," He said handing me a Dr. Pepper can. I wonder if the Dr. Pepper was just something he had laying around all the time because he liked it or if it had something to do with me. We had Dr. Pepper at our first party, and before our first kiss.

"Thanks," I replied, taking the can and cracking it open. "Got any chocolate?"

He laughed. "How did I know you were going to ask that?" He asked opening the refrigerator again and grabbing a chilled Milky Way bar.

When he didn't toss it to me, I stuck out my hand. "Well?"

"Dance with me first," He answered. Oh, so he wants me to dance with him for chocolate huh? Well, I'm not above that.

"Desperate for love now, are we?" I teased slowly making my way over to him.

"Maybe," He replied, placing his hands lightly on hips. "You're desperate for chocolate." He pointed out as my arms snaked around his neck.

"That's different." I countered.

"How?"

I shrugged. "Just is. Stop asking questions."

He laughed. "Yes, ma'am."

I smiled wistfully and shook my head at him slightly. "You know," I said suddenly. "At all the parties we've gone to, we always end up in the kitchen dancing."

"I've noticed," He answered.

"Why is that?"

He chuckled. "When I figure that out, I'll let you know right away."

"Good."

After awhile, Vaughn broke the silence by asking, "Ready to meet my aunt?"

"Do I have too?" I asked in a small voice.

He chuckled. "She's been wanting to meet you for a long time now."

"I wonder who's fault that is," I mused hinting.

"I am a completely innocent," He answered grinning.

"That look on your face says differently."

"You're reading too much into this."

"Probably," I admitted.

"So do you? Might as well get it over with."

I looked up at him and his puppy dog face and smiled slightly. "Alright fine. Lead the way."

He smiled at me before detangling our limbs, grabbing my hand, and pulling me back into the room completely full of drunken people now. No, I take that back. Francie and Eric weren't drunk but they were oblivious to the rest of the world off in their corner laughing and talking.

A ghost of a smile touched my lips. It was about time that Francie let herself move on from Charlie. True, she did have Allison to worry about and that did put a damper in her dating life but from what I knew, Eric was just fine with Allison. Nothing he did or said -and Vaughn has said for that matter- has said otherwise.

"Aunt warning," Vaughn whispered in my ear turning my attention back to having to meet his family.

Oh joy.

"Michael!" A salt and pepper hair woman said very obviously almost as drunk as her guests. "Is this Sydney?"

I could tell Vaughn was having problems with not laughing. "Yeah, Aunt Trish, this is Sydney."

"Hi," I said not sure what else to say.

Next thing I knew, I was being given a bear hug by the drunken woman and Vaughn was smirking at me. "It's good to meet you Sydney. Michael's been talking about you non stop for a long time now."

I glanced at Vaughn. "Has he now?" I asked as Vaughn started to turn a little red.

"God yes," Trish answered over exaggerated. "It's a miracle to get him to talk about something else it seems."

"Can we stop talking about me?" Vaughn put in sending his aunt a look.

Trish didn't seem to get the meaning of the look because she kept going. "And then when he does stop talking about you, he'll find a way to connect whatever topic he changed to, to you."

I smiled both at what Trish said and Vaughn's expression. "Maybe he's just bored and has nothing else to do but talk about me."

Trish laughed and shook her head. "I doubt it. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was falling for you."

Okay, freeze, rewind, and stop. Did she just say that Vaughn was falling for me? Oh God. Hey look, my cynicism is coming back for another visit. Haven't seen that in awhile.

I looked down at my shoes and nodded slightly. "Um…yeah…"

Vaughn noticed how uncomfortable I was and jumped in. "Right. Aunt Trish, I think that's Angelina Chase over there. You haven't talked to her in awhile have you?" He asked nodding towards a nice looking African American woman a good twenty feet away.

Trish looked and instantly smiled. "Good gracious, you're right." She said. "I'll leave you two now. Angelina!" She yelled before disappearing into the drunken crowd.

"Sorry about that," Vaughn said when I looked back up at him. He seemed just as uncomfortable as I was.

"Forget about it," I answered. That's code for: let's never talk about it again.

"Okay." He agreed. Wow, he learned the code. Kudos to Vaughn.

"TEN!"

"Midnight already?" He mused, checking his watch. "Well, what do you know?"

"NINE!"

I smiled. "We were in that kitchen longer than I thought."

"EIGHT!"

"Yeah," He agreed. "Remember, you owe me a kiss."

"SEVEN!"

"I haven't forgotten," I answered moving closer to him.

"SIX!"

He met me halfway and wrapped his arms around my waist and started to count down with everyone else.

"FIVE!"

"FOUR!"

I smiled up at him before glancing over his shoulder to Francie and Eric quickly.

"THREE!"

By the looks of things, they got a head start on New Year's. They were practically eating each other's faces off.

"TWO!"

I smiled wider and turned my gaze back to Vaughn.

"ONE!"

I echoed the number with him before he kissed me and I forgot completely about what his aunt said.

* * *

Next chapter: Vack!


	16. Vack

The thing I hated most about my parents' divorce was probably the fact that in said divorce, they had shared custody of me. Not ofmy sisters because they're over eighteen. Just me. Consequently, I have to spend the weekend at my dad's house every once in while. It was going to suck even more now because of Jen being there.

It figures that on the same weekend Vaughn wants to take me out for dinner at a mystery place I have to spend the exact same weekend at my dad's.

Just fricking great.

Since Vaughn had to give me those puppy dog eyes and as we all know, I'm a sucker for those eyes; I told him that I'd go. Of course, I warned him that I was staying at my dad's. He didn't see the big deal.

"_And?" Vaughn asked staring at me confused. _

"_And have I not told you how much my dad dislikes you?" I said staring back at him only more annoyed. _

"_Why does he dislike me again?" He asked. Oh for the love of God he was serious. He honestly didn't know. _

"_Because of that dinner at the Devlin's were you decided to text me and then come over to my house with my dad right there." I explained for him slowly just to make sure he grasped it all. _

"_Oh that," He said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "That was what? A month ago?" _

"_Maybe you haven't heard of my dad," I shot back at him. "He likes to hold onto grudges for as long as he possibly can."_

"_He sounds like my grande-mere." Vaughn mused. I believe he was trying to make a joke. Bad timing. Considering I'm trying to talk him out of meeting my dad and therefore not walking into some trap my dad undoubtedly has laid out for him. He noticed the look I was giving him. "What?"_

_I gave him a smack to the shoulder. "You know what." _

"_Well, he really does sound like my grande-mere." He insisted. _

"_The one who threw a chair out of the window?" I asked. _

_He nodded. "Yep, that one. She likes her grudges. I think the longest one she has is against someone who stole a penny from her…forty nine years ago."_

_Wow, seriously? A penny? Forty nine years ago? I get that money had more value almost fifty years ago but not to the point where a penny would be a big really deal. "Your grande-mere has a lot of problems." _

_Vaughn laughed. "Yeah she does. But so does your dad." _

"_Don't remind me," I mumbled. _

"_Hey," He said, putting his hand under my chin and tilting my head back so I had to look at him instead of staring intently at my lunch tray. "I think I can handle my own against your dad. Seriously." _

"_You're insane." I told him. _

_He took that as I gave up on trying to convince him to just forget about dinner until next week when I was back at my mom's. "I know but I'm still adorable."_

"_Or so I've been letting you believe." I joked. _

"_Ouch Syd, that hurt." He joked back. _

"_Good, it was supposed to." I shot back. _

"_I'll see you at seven, okay?" He asked changing the subject after giving me a swift kiss. _

"_Okay," I answered. _

Now comes the hard part; telling Dad about the whole thing.

Of course, I had to procrastinate telling him until about a half hour before Vaughn's supposed to pick me up. Yeah, that's my entire fault.

"Hey Dad?" I started in my best you-love-me-so-you-have-to-give-me-whatever-I-want voice.

"Yes Sydney?" Dad answered, not looking up from his newspaper. I guess he didn't get the time to read it in the morning unless he makes it a habit now to read his paper at 6:40 at night. Hey, whatever floats his boat. I'm not here to judge.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jen looking up from her novel and raise an eyebrow at me slightly. I suppose that's warranted because at the moment I was currently wearing a pair of corduroy jeans and a simple white shirt with my sea green suede jacket. My hair was done up in a chic ponytail with my bangs falling slightly over my eyes. In essence, I looked like I was going out for a date. Well, I was. So that's not really a bad thing.

I hope.

I bit my lip, thinking over what to say to Dad. Do I just blurt it out and tell him I'm going on a date with Vaughn and he was going to be there in less than a half hour? Well, sixteen minutes now. Or I could ease into it. I like that plan.

"Um…you know Vaughn, right?" I asked. That should have been a simple question except that I forgot my own warning about Dad having a grudge against Vaughn.

Stupid Sydney.

Dad looked up from his newspaper sharply, the scowl on his face deepening when he noticed my outfit. "What about Mr. Vaughn?"

Oh that's bad. Mr. Vaughn? That might as well be the kiss of death for Vaughn. Dad never calls people by their last names with a title before them unless their business associates or enemies. And I'm pretty sure that Vaughn's not in the airplane part business.

"Well, you see…" _Come on, you can do this. It's just Dad. He loves you._

'But not Vaughn.'

See, that's my problem.

"…Vaughn and I are going out for dinner tonight." I said finally. So if Dad decides that he has to kill Vaughn now, Vaughn can always go live with his chair throwing grande-mere and his mother and sister in France. It's good to have a back up plan.

"Why wasn't I aware of this?" Dad asked. His voice was even but I could see that vein in his forehead starting to throb.

"Because I didn't tell you." Okay, so it's probably not in my best interest to play dumb but what does he expect? Vaughn to call him up and ask permission to take out his daughter? He didn't make any of Kady or Aimee's boyfriends to that. But then again, I'm the youngest. I hear from Mom because of that book of hers that parents tend to fond over their youngest child the most. Well, looks like I got the screwy end of the stick.

"That's not what I meant, Sydney," Dad replied already starting to get short with me. I think that's a new record. "Why didn't you tell me before today?"

"I forgot about it," I shrugged. That's right; make it seem like nothing. That'll really fool him.

"Did you?" Dad asked simply but it held a lot of second meaning. My whole look screamed that I hadn't forgotten about the date, just neglected to say anything.

I sighed. "Fine. I didn't forget. I just didn't want to tell you."

"Why not?"

Jen started to shift uncomfortably in her chair. Good, at least one good thing can come out of this. Making the bimbo squirm; my new favorite hobby.

"Because I still want to have a boyfriend after tonight," I shot back. Yep, that did it. There goes not only Vaughn's life but most likely mine as well. "I know what 'I want to have a long talk with that boy' means in your book, Dad."

"I just want to make sure you aren't going to get hurt," Dad answered, narrowing his eyes at me. See, if I knew what was good for me, I'd stop talking. But I don't, so I won't.

"I can take care of myself, Dad." I retorted. "I don't need your protection."

"You think that, but what happens if he breaks your heart? Hmm? What then?" Dad asked.

"Then it's another lesson learned," I answered simply. Okay, so either I'm over my cynicism –not sure if that's a good thing yet- or I'm maturing. Hmm…either way, it's not really that much fun sounding.

"I still want to talk to him," Dad said, brushing aside my comment. Of course we have to talk about things he wants to but when it comes to my topic, we drop it because he wants to. Is that fair?

I bit my lip again and nodded slowly. "Alright…I'm sure that five minutes won't delay us any."

Dad opened his mouth to protest, but Jen jumped in and spoke before he could. "Five minutes should be plenty of time, don't you think Jack?" She threw Dad one of those looks that said to shut up and just go with it. Thankfully Dad didn't say anymore. He merely nodded and accepted the situation.

Me on the other hand, I was deeply confused by Jen. Did she think that sticking up for me against my dad was going to win her any brownie points with me? She better not cause it's not gonna happen. That's stubborn and very immature of me, but I don't care. I don't want to be in her debt. That would put me in a very awkward position. Okay, awkward's a bad word. It would just suck. A lot.

The only sounds in the kitchen were the ticking of clock, my fingers tapping against the counter idly, and Dad's shuffling of the newspaper. It was going to drive me freaking insane. Actually, I think that's a little too late cause I already am insane.

Fabulous.

Finally, my nerves were relieved by the doorbell ringing. That meant only one thing. Vaughn was here. The man speeds and can read directions pretty damn well. Props to him.

Of course, while I was contemplating this, Dad got up from his position at the table and beat me to the door.

Shit.

Just as I was about to bolt out of the kitchen, Jen surprised me by grabbing my arm and blocking me from doing that. When I looked at her sharply, she shook her head and whispered, "It's not going to help your boyfriend any if you go in there."

Sadly, she was right.

"Good evening, Mr. Bristow." Vaughn said. Well, he was a pretty convincing ass-kisser. At least he has that going for him. "Is Sydney ready?"

"She'll be down in a moment," Dad answered. Liar! I'm already downstairs! "In the meantime, how about you and I have a little talk?"

While Jen could keep me from going into the foyer, she couldn't stop me from spying on them by having the swinging door to the kitchen slightly cracked open. In fact, she spied on them right there with me.

Vaughn looked nervous for a split second. "Sure."

"Good," Dad answered, allowing for Vaughn to come into the house and then closing the door promptly after him.

"Is this one of those 'what are your intentions with my daughter' talks?" Vaughn asked before Dad could get another word out. God, I hope he knows what he's doing.

This time Dad looked surprised. "Yes, in fact, it is."

Vaughn nodded. "Thought so." Okay, is he purposely trying to piss off my dad? Cause he's doing a better job than me. "In all due respect Mr. Bristow, I have no intention of hurting Sydney. I respect her and her decisions and I really don't see how you can have a problem with me when your ex-wife doesn't."

See, Vaughn, this is the kind of crap I was telling you to avoid. You do not tell –well, imply to- my father that he can't have a problem with us dating because my mother doesn't. That's not going to get you or me anywhere. Mom and Dad might still talk at times but they disagree over every little thing. Annoying as hell, I'm telling you.

Dad was silent for a moment before he nodded curtly. "Then I see we have nothing to talk about."

What. the. hell?

That is _so_ not fair.

"It appears that way," Vaughn answered. Ok, so he can apparently prove to my dad that he is worthy of me. How come I couldn't do that? You know what, I don't want to know. "Do you think Sydney's ready now?" Oh my God, he knew that my dad was lying to him about me not being ready yet.

"I believe so," Dad replied. I could feel rather than see his glare at Vaughn.

I think that's my cue to come out of hiding and go have dinner with Vaughn. Not that I'm really complaining. Spying on 'the talk' between your dad and your boyfriend can make you hungry. Or the fact that it's seven at night could be it. Stop judging me.

Dad and Vaughn were too busy exchanging glares for either one to realize I camefrom the kitchen and not the stairs. "Ready Vaughn?" I asked, acting like I had no idea what was going on. I'd say that I was pretty convincing. My acting skills don't suck that badly.

That ended their little glaring war and Vaughn turned to me, a smile forming at the corners of his mouth as he caught sight of my outfit. "Yep," He answered, holding his hand out for me.

I took it, a smile tugging at my own lips. "I'll be back around ten, okay Dad?"

Dad forced a small nod. "Okay, Sydney." He answered. Oh I was so going to get a lecture after tonight.

"How'd the talk go?" I asked after the door closed behind us.

Vaughn let out a breathy laugh and squeezed my hand. "How'd you know about that?"

"Because it's my dad…and that's how he is," I answered. Well, there was no need to tell him that I'd heard the whole thing. This was his honesty test I suppose.

"Has he done it to all your boyfriends?" He asked. Wow, I can taste the jealously in his voice from a couple feet away.

"Well…you're the first one he's met. So, I'd say yes."

He looked at me, eyebrow cocked. "I'm the first boyfriend of yours he's met?" He questioned sounding awed.

"Well, yeah." I answered. Of course all my other boyfriends had been too scared to even think about meeting my dad. Let's just say, those relationships didn't last past a month.

"Interesting…" Vaughn mused. "From the way he carried on, I would have bet that he'd done that several times before."

"My sisters," I told him. "Especially Kady."

He was silent for a moment. "Have you heard from her yet?" He asked quietly.

I shook my head. "No…" I still had about three weeks left to be able to win my bet with Francie. My chances were not looking good. "Back to what I asked you like five minutes ago. The talk?"

Vaughn laughed as he opened the passenger side door for me. Yeah, he's trying to avoid answering the question. I don't know why though. I heard it, it wasn't that bad. "Well," He started finally as he turned the ignition over. "I'm not dead."

"No shit Sherlock," I retorted. "Come on…tell me."

"Why?" He asked, looking at me exasperated.

"Because if you don't, then I'll get the not good version from my dad." I threatened.

"You know just how to threaten a guy," He muttered. "Alright so…we glared at each other, I said I wasn't out to get you…and that'd be about it."

"You forgot the part where my dad had nothing to say back." I mumbled before I thought about it. Oh shit. That just busted me.

"Oh yeah, how do you know that?" Vaughn asked, giving me that you're-so-busted smirk.

"Because I was listening," I admitted looking down at my hands sheepishly.

Vaughn laughed. "I should've known."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked giving him a sharp look.

"Well…you're sneaky like that." He explained. What. the. hell. does. he. mean. by. that? Sneaky? How am _I_ sneaky? I'm not entirely sure that I want to know the answer to that. "You should be a spy."

Now it was my turn to laugh. Hadn't I said that about my parents? Yep, thought so. "I am not going to be a spy."

He shrugged. "It was just a suggestion."

"Keep your suggestions to yourself then," I joked.

"Yes, Mummy." He joked back.

I rolled my eyes and hit him in the shoulder playfully. "So where are we going for dinner?"

"Now, who said anything about dinner?"

"Um, you did." I answered. Duh, he's the one who asked me out to dinner. Now he's playing dumb. Not gonna fly bucko.

"Oh yeah, huh." He said. Please tell me that it didn't just dawn on him that he had asked me out and he'd completely forgotten. God his memory sucks. "Guess we'll have to get dinner at the Pier."

"We're going to the Pier?" I asked turning my head to give him a confused look. He nodded and I added, "In January?"

"Why not?" He questioned. "It's L.A., it's always warm here."

I laughed softly. "You're so weird, Vaughn."

He laughed but didn't say anything else.

**-break-**

A slow happy exhale from me broke the silence as me and Vaughn strolled along on the Pier. I love the Pier. My mom used to take me here all the time when I was younger. She stopped when her and Dad starting having marital problems and we all know how that one turned out.

"Either you're really happy to be with me or that ice cream cone is giving you far too much pleasure," Vaughn joked grabbing my free hand and entwining our fingers.

I laughed softly and licked the ice cream cone again. "I'd say both. Though the ice cream's beating you by a small margin."

"You're just dead set on insulting me all you can tonight," He returned lightly.

"Maybe," I shrugged. "Or maybe you're just too easy to pick on, ever think of that?"

"Only once in a while," He answered vaguely.

"Oh yeah?" I asked turning my head towards him. "Care to elaborate?"

He shook his head. "Nope."

"Mean Vaughn," I whined.

"Control freak," He whined back.

I laughed again and leaned into his arm slightly. "See…a girl could get used to this." I remarked casually. I mean come on, I may be cynical beyond belief but I'm not stupid. Ice cream, the Pier, very good looking and sweet boyfriend, that's a pretty good thing. Now if only I could get myself to really and truly believe that.

I'm not entirely what he said but it sounded like he replied with, "That's the idea."

* * *

Next chapter: Valentines and jealous fits.


	17. Valentines and jealous fits

"Who_ is_ that girl?"

Francie followed where I was a pointing and shrugged. "I wouldn't be able to tell you," She answered, smiling at Allison in her lap. Oh she was gone now.

I rolled my eyes at her and turned my attention back to Vaughn and blonde mystery girl who were chatting about something across the cafeteria. I don't know why, but I wanted to storm over there and beat the living crap out of that girl just because she was standing _way_ too close to my boyfriend. This is a new feeling. Dare I call it jealousy?

Oh shit.

"That's Alice," Eric said, sitting down across from me and Francie.

I tore my gaze away from my boyfriend and Alice apparently to stare at him. He was too busy looking at Francie and Allison to notice. Well, too damn bad buddy, Sydney's on a mission. "Who?" I demanded.

"Alice," Eric repeated looking at me finally. "His ex girlfriend."

No _fricking_ way. Why in the name of all that is holy would Vaughn be talking to his ex girlfriend and why in the same name is her hand on his arm like that? Oh hey look jealousy's coming back for another round.

This sucks.

"What are they talking about?" I questioned.

I could see Francie roll her eyes at me as Eric shrugged. "I don't know… you. They're talking about you." Anybody could've heard the sarcasm in his voice.

"Shut up," I growled, glaring at him before I looked back to Vaughn and stupid Miss Alice. Now her hand was on his chest. What the f-ck! That's it, blondie's gonna die.

I hate jealousy.

"Umm… Syd… calm down." Francie said, giving my shoulder a shake. I tore my eyes away from Vaughn and the soon to be dead blondie to look at her. "You look like you're going to kill someone."

Hey what do you know, my expression mirrors my feelings. Imagine that. "Maybe I do want to kill someone," I answered.

"Who are we killing?" A new voice asked, sitting down next to me. An instant later, an arm slid around my waist, followed by a kiss to my cheek. "And can I help?"

Vaughn.

Jerk.

Why am I mad at him? It's blondie that's gonna die. Although… boyfriend was just standing there and letting her little paws climb all over him. Boyfriend's not gonna be able to sit down for a week.

"I think we're killing Alice," Eric replied before I could.

Vaughn frowned in confusion. "Why are we killing Alice?"

"Because Sydney said we are," Eric shrugged. "I dunno, ask her."

"Okay… Sydney… why are we killing my ex?"

_We_'re not,_ I_ am. "We're not killing anybody," I replied coldly.

"Whoa… I think the chill factor just went up in here," Eric muttered earning him another glare from me. If he keeps going like this, boyfriend's friend is going to die too. Or would he be best friend's boyfriend? Ah hell, Eric is going to be on my list of people to kill.

"Syd, what's wrong?" Vaughn asked. Okay, yeah he looked really concerned about me but that bastard let his ex girlfriend touch him! Oh… that sounded wrong.

"Why don't you go ask Alice?" I threw at him, pushing off his arm and standing up. With another venomous glare to Eric, I stormed off.

Of course, I got about two feet out of the cafeteria when I realized that I was acting like a jealous spoiled brat. Oh frick. Here's a question… _why_ was I acting like that? I mean, it's me. Jealousy and me don't even inhabit the same planet much less speak the same language.

Oh, and I snapped at Vaughn for no reason. He probably thinks I'm insane. Aren't I already though? Scratch that then, he probably thinks I'm even more insane. Okay, I just need to cool my head and apologize to him later.

Oh _why_ did he have to follow me? Godddamn it, does he have to follow me and make me want to smack myself. Now I hate myself more than I hate blondie. God, does jealousy suck.

"Syd! Wait!" Vaughn yelled and though cursing myself, I did. "What the hell was that about?"

See, I'm not going to tell him that I was jealous. No way, no how. I shrugged nonchalantly and said, "Nothing."

"Oh and you just decided to snap at me for no reason now?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

Still not telling him that I was jealous. You can't make me. And neither can him for that matter. Even if he does give me the puppy-dog face. "I said it was nothing, didn't I?" I asked, icily.

"Okay, what's going on?" He inquired, crossing his arms across his chest and staring at me.

"Nothing!" I answered loudly.

He narrowed his eyes at me while a slight frown line appeared between his eyebrows. "Is this about Alice?"

"No," I answered immediately and even I thought that it didn't sound convincing. "Okay… maybe." That's not admitting that I was jealous, is it? God, I hope not.

"Were you jealous?" He asked next, his eyes flashing with amusement.

"You wish," I replied. Oh frick was that not convincing. Not even a little bit. I lost. I told him that I was jealous. And the jerk didn't even have to give me the puppy-dog face.

Oh and now he was laughing. Well, I guess I deserve that but that doesn't mean I have to like it. "Why were you jealous of Alice? It's been over between us for like two years."

"It didn't look that way," I muttered angrily.

That stopped his laughter. He got this deer in the headlights sort of look as he avoided my eyes. "Um…yeah…"

"Why was her hand on your arm?" I asked sounding innocent enough but he got the double meaning to it. "And then your chest?"

Vaughn shrugged, but he was still not meeting my gaze. "She's just like that."

What the hell does that mean? That she has happy hands? I thought only men could have happy hands. I stand corrected.

"Are any of your other ex girlfriends like that?"

Now he looked up at me and met my gaze. "What?"

"Oh come on, like you haven't dated anyone before me or Alice." I told him.

"Well, yeah…" He answered shifting his weight. "I'm just wondering where this is all coming from."

I'll tell him where this is all coming from. A great new emotion called jealousy. Gotta love it. "Nowhere."

"You were jealous!" He cried suddenly, surprising me. Did he have to look like a child at Christmas when he did this?

"I think we've already been over this," I pointed out.

Vaughn bypassed the comment. He was too busy having himself a good giggle over my jealousy. Yes, he giggled. Well, I suppose it could be called a manly chuckle but it sounded like giggling to me. So I'm going to call it giggling.

"I believe that Miss Sydney has had her first jealous fit," He teased.

I glared at him. "Bite me."

"If you really want me to…" He answered, making the motion like he was actually going to bite me.

"Vaughn!" I screeched ducking his mouth. "I was being sarcastic!"

He laughed. "I know you were Bubble-Yum," He answered. "So… did you think about Saturday any?"

Did I say that this conversation was over? Right, didn't think so. Oh hell, whatever. He knows I was jealous and I'm not really mad at him anymore. Still, did he have to bring up Saturday? I was dreading Saturday for one thing and one thing only.

Valentine's Day.

The absolute _worst_ holiday ever. No doubt about it. First of all, it's a greeting card holiday. Does anyone know –or care for that matter- who Saint Valentine is? Or was? I don't know nor do I care. All this stupid holiday revolves around is the greeting card industry. Chocolate, flowers, cards, jewelry…

Oh yeah and love.

Pah.

In my opinion the make Valentine's extra romantic thing come from a bunch of girls who had nothing to do one night and so they thought up this half baked holiday.

It's probably because I'm too damn cynical for my own good but I have never seen the importance about this holiday. Romance… bleh. What makes February 14th so Goddamn special is what I want to know. Why this day? Why not July something or other or New Year's or any of the other three hundred and sixty-four days?

So when Vaughn told me –as opposed to asking- that we were going out on Valentine's… I had a mild panic attack. But I'm over that now. Mostly. Now just comes the part where I cave and agree to a Valentine's date. Am I weak or what?

"Uh huh…" I answered shrugging nonchalantly.

"And?" He prompted.

"I don't have to dress up, do I?" I asked giving him my own version of the puppy dog face.

"Course not," He answered immediately. "Very casual night. I promise." Guess he didn't catch on to the subtle hint that I just gave him that said I already agreed. "Wait… does that mean yes?" Oh there we go.

I nodded and sighed. "Yes."

**-break-**

One thing that annoyed me beyond belief was the fact that Aimee found it in her sacred duty to put her nose in my business. Once she caught wind that little Sydney had finally agreed to go on a date for Valentine's, she turned over the nice sister leaf and insisted that she help me get ready. Made me almost want Kady back.

Oh yeah, that reminds me, I owe Francie twenty bucks for winning our bet. Two fricking months and nothing. Not a phone call, not an email, nothing. It's like Kady dropped of the face of the planet. With Brian too. I still don't know who that guy is.

I told Aimee that I didn't want her help. She didn't listen. I turned to mom and told her that I didn't want Aimee's help. She told me to just suck it up and bond with my sister; she wasn't going to be around much longer. Yeah, thank God for that. Don't tell anybody I said that.

So Saturday rolled around and I still hadn't convinced Aimee that I really didn't need her help getting ready. She didn't exactly believe me that it was going to be casual either.

"No Valentine's date is ever casual," Aimee told me, her back turned as she riffled through my closet.

"Apparently the ones not with Vaughn," I muttered from my spot on my bed. Why was this giving me flashbacks to when Vaughn and I started dating and Kady helped me get ready for that party?

"Sydney, you're being stubborn." She chastised.

You wanna talk stubborn? Let's take a look at you. I say no and you go ahead anyway. If that's not stubborn, I don't know what is. "Probably." I shrugged, twisting one of my curls around my forefinger. We had already tackled my hair; Aimee decided that it should be curled. So now my hair was curled.

"I'm wearing jeans," I informed her.

"No you're not," She argued.

"Yes I am."

"No you're not."

"What about the khaki jeans?" I proposed. "Those look pretty fancy, especially when you put them with the purple sparkly shirt."

"You're not wearing the purple sparkly shirt," She countered. But she didn't say no to the khakis now did she? Score one for Syd. "What about the black tank top?"

Whoa, that top's even less fancy with the khakis than the one I suggested. Aimee's cracking. Score two for Syd. "Sure," I answered as calmly as I could.

"With the rhinestone necklace," She added.

I groaned. First of all, that damned necklace was horrible and I hated it. Very fake, very Malibu Barbie. And second, it made my outfit fancy. Goddamn her. Oh well, the second I leave the house, I'll take it off. There problem solved. "Throw in the strappy shoes while you're at it."

"Stilettos with khakis?" Aimee questioned, turning around to stare at me with a raised eyebrow. "How about… no."

"Just a suggestion," I answered shrugging.

"Knowing you, you'd trip in them," She muttered.

"Hey!" I protested, frowning. "The last time I did that was when I was thirteen!"

"And it was in the middle of Mom and Dad's anniversary party if I remember correctly," She countered.

I threw her a glare and said, "Well someone needed to liven up that party."

"You volunteer yourself for stuff like that a lot," She observed.

"Oh shut up," I growled. Since when did this turn into rag on Sydney time? Exactly, it didn't. Or at least, I don't think it did. "You done picking out my clothes yet?"

"Yeah, here," She answered surprising me. Guess I must have pissed her off when I told her to shut up cause she practically threw the khakis and black tank top at me. Good. Score three for Syd.

"How's the wedding going?" I asked from the bathroom where I was currently in a to-the-death battle with those damned khakis.

"Busy," She yelled back. "Are you okay in there?"

"Yeah… just a little… stuck," I answered.

"With what?"

"Nothing," I replied, finally getting the button through the cursed hole. See… that wasn't so hard. I think. Damn these pants must've shrunk. Or maybe I've just gotten too big for them. It's been like two years since I've last worn them. Oh this is going to suck tonight.

"Are you done?"

"Yeah," I grumbled, opening the door and giving her an annoyed look. I was wearing the cheesy rhinestone necklace, what do you expect.

"You look great Syd," Aimee said immediately.

Whoa… hold on… wait just a moment. Aimee just gave me a compliment. That is definitely a sign of the apocalypse. Along with me going on a Valentine's Day date. Throw in my best friend and my boyfriend's best friend dating, and you can be sure the world is going to end tonight.

Fabulous, no?

"Um… thanks, Aimee," I replied, hesitantly. Yeah, I was completely weirded out by that. Is that even a word, weirded? Probably not.

Thankfully, the doorbell saved me from anymore strange Aimee actions. "Sydney! Vaughn's here!" Mom yelled up the stairs. Even better. Oh I could kiss him right now. Actually, I think I will.

"Thank again," I said quickly, before bolting down the stairs much to the complaint of the pants I was wearing. Like I said, tonight was just going to be a ball of laughs. "Hey," I greeted Vaughn before grabbing his face and giving him a good thank you kiss.

"Wow… I should take you out more often," Vaughn joked after I released his lips and face.

I gave him a quick smile and rolled my eyes. "Let's just go."

"I'll go with that," He answered, still joking as I hooked arms with him and we left the house. "I thought I said casual," He commented, the second the door closed behind us.

"I hate my sister and her half baked ideas," I told him near a growl.

Oh and he laughed. I guess that is funny. To anyone but me. "You know… I think I might have some sweats and a t-shirt in my car." He replied.

This boy is my new hero. Somewhere in the back of my mind, my cynicism was screaming that I'd be wearing his clothes and that's only what couples who were kidding themselves about love did but I was so happy about the thought of escaping the damn pants that I didn't care. I'll think about the wearing his clothes thing tomorrow.

Yeah, tomorrow. My favorite day.

"Oh, I could kiss you… again." I answered.

"I can live with that," He replied giving me a cheeky grin.

I gave him another kiss and smiled. "Now, clothes!"

He laughed and pulled me to his car, handing me the promised sweatpants and t-shirt from his backseat. It was then that it hit me that I had no real place to change. Going back inside was out of the question and so was the back of his car. No doubt about that.

"You can change at the gas station up the road," Vaughn told me. Oh, he sensed my hesitation. That boy is definitely my new hero.

I gave him another kiss. "Thanks," I answered, getting into the passenger side of the car.

"I live to serve," He replied.

"That must suck," I commented, teasing.

"Only when I have to serve Eric," He joked.

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "That has to be scary."

"I'm scarred for life," He replied feigning seriousness as he stopped the car at the gas station. "Now go change!"

"Yes, master," I replied as I got of the car and ran for the bathroom, ignoring all the strange looks people were sending me. Yeah, it probably did look weird to see a teenage girl running for the bathroom clutching oversized sweatpants and a t-shirt. Oh well, to hell with all of them.

True, the pants were too big for me but I pulled the string as tight as I could and they would stay up. Hopefully. And yes, the shirt reached almost to my knees but I was out of the damned clothes that Aimee picked out for me. I couldn't have been happier.

Oh and the clothes smelled like Vaughn too. Minty yet musky but somehow clean and perfectly Vaughn. I think I spent like five minutes with my nose pressed into the shirt, just breathing in his scent. I don't think he was ever going to get these clothes back. Not if I have my way.

Seriously, Valentine's does weird things to me.

"God, women take forever in the bathroom." Vaughn teased when I finally left the bathroom and got back into the car.

I threw him a mock glare. "Oh shut up."

"Yes, ma'am."

I rolled my eyes and reached for my seatbelt. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," He answered vaguely.

"Have I mentioned that I hate surprises?"

"Not recently."

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

"Oh, how do you know who I hate or not?"

"You're in my car and wearing my clothes, all out of your own free will. You don't hate me." He explained.

Damn, he had a point. "Well… I hate Alice."

"Who doesn't?"

… the hell? She was _his_ ex. And just this past week, he was about to wet himself with glee that I was jealous about her and him. "What?"

"She clings and she's touchy feely." He told me. "Not a lot of people like her. Myself included in that."

"So you only talk to her out of pity?" I asked. New revelations where Vaughn is concerned confuse the hell out of me sometimes.

"More like she corners me and I put on a nice face," He corrected.

"Oh how horrible," I taunted.

"Shut up."

"Yes, sir."

He laughed and rolled his eyes before wisely changing the subject. "We're going to a movie before dinner."

Oh, I hate movies around Valentine's. You know why? Cause they are all lovey dovey make you want to chew off your own arm sappy romantics. I can stand a chick flick as long as it has humor in it. Movies this time of year do not have humor. "Do we really have to? I mean… movies this time of year suck."

"What?" He asked before it hit him exactly what I meant. "No. God no. Not those kinds of movies. Those are chick flicks and as we have already decided, those are evil."

"Only you think they're evil." I countered.

"Whatever. Not going to see any chick flick resembling movie. Ever."

I laughed. "I'll cure you off that chick flick phobia of yours someday."

"I'd like to see you try." He answered.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Was yours a promise or a threat?" That's right, don't answer my question you little… I won't say it.

"A little of both." I answered, off handedly.

"Then yes, mine was a challenge."

"In that case," I replied. "I accept."

* * *

SSB's note: Okay, answering some questions.

Yes, I am Christain but I'm not as devote as I should be. I just believe that you don't have to dress and act like a slut to be cool. My school has enough of those girls as it is.

Where do I get my inspiration for Vaughn...? Oh wow, I honestly don't know. I guess I'm kind of modeling him after what in my mind is the perfect guy and then just going with it.

I update as often as I can. It's more of a trying to find the time to write a chapter that's the problem. I haven't lost my muse with this or my interest, it's just difficult for me to find the time to sit down and write what's in my head on the computer.

Thanks to** soccerfreeek324, TimeIsOnYourSide, SuperDuck123, genevra, dolphingurl1, Gils, meh dunno know, Claire, largemarge416, ArodLoverus2001, Ginne, livingArtemis, Aliasdoll, Liz, Lil Aussie Chick, luvreluv, **and** uthinkuknow** for reviewing.

Next chapter: Long Lost Sisters


	18. Long Lost Sisters

**SSB's note**: In light of recent trouble brewing where people have been reporting stories for going over their rating or being plagiarized, I feel that I need to restate two things.

This story is rated PG-13 or T I guess it is now. And it's going to stay like that. It has never gone over and it never will.

This is the third time, but I do not own the plotline thought up by the lovely Sarah Dessen. Yes, I read her book and yes I took the general idea for a story but that's it. If you call that plagiarism, then what the hell is your problem?

If you have no idea what I'm talking about... well, you're probably better off.

* * *

"I can't believe that Mitchell gave us all that homework," Vaughn whined.

I rolled my eyes and set my lunch down on the table before turning to him. "You wouldn't have gotten as much if you had done something besides doodle on my binder," I told him.

He gave me a cheeky grin. Well at least he's proud of himself for it. Though I have to admit, it's a little weird when your boyfriend spends all of Algebra II doodling on your binder because he's too damn lazy to do any work. "You should help me with my homework."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh yeah?" I asked sitting down at the table. "Says who?"

"Me," He answered giving me another cheeky grin.

"Oh real convincing," I retorted.

"Ouch Bubble Yum," He said clutching at his chest. "My pride."

"What pride?" I asked innocently.

"I'd say she was out to get you, dude," Eric commented as he and Francie sat down at the table with us. Surprisingly, she didn't have Allison with her. Very surprising indeed.

"I'm inclined to agree," Vaughn answered.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Where's Allison?"

Francie shrugged. "I thought we could have an Allison free lunch, that's all."

My eyebrow stayed raised. Something tells me that this sudden new idea of hers has something to do with Eric and wanting to be around him without her daughter. Well, I can't really judge her that, now can I?

Of course I can, but I won't right now.

"Syd, please, help poor Vaughnie with his math," Vaughn whined giving me the puppy dog face, complete with the pouty lip and everything.

Somehow, when he called himself 'Vaughnie' it made me pity him and when I pity him, I give in to what he wants. "Alright," I sighed. "I'll help poor Vaughnie with his math."

"Vaughnie?" Eric mocked, snorting into his soda. "Cute."

"Shut up," Vaughn threw at him. "I've heard girls give you worse names."

"Like what?" Francie asked, her eyes dancing with amusement.

Eric threw his best friend a nasty look before turning to his girlfriend. "It's nothing," He answered.

She looked at him skeptically, "Has Vaughn not told you that lying to your girlfriend is bad?"

"Nope," Eric answered immediately. I think he was trying to get some of the heat off him and onto Vaughn.

"I was getting to it," Vaughn defended when Francie gave him that look. Yeah, right. I kept my comment to myself.

She shook her head, rolling her eyes and muttering something that sounded like "boys" under her breath.

I giggled. See, this is what dating does to me. I turn into a giggly girl. Yeah, that sounded stupid. "Mm, Vaughn, since I'm helping you with your math, you have to help me with my application."

"Application?" He repeated.

I rolled my eyes. I swear I told him about that damn application. "The summer exchange program," I reminded. He still looked clueless. Ah, gotta love it. "This summer, I'm planning on going to France to study the culture." If I get accepted that is, I added silently. Which is why I need hockey boy's help with my French on the application. I'm good at French –thanks to Dad for forcing me to learn all of these foreign languages- but he's lived there.

Big stinking difference.

"Why am I helping you with the application then?" He asked. Big stinking dope, that's what he is. But he's my big stinking dope. Not sure if that's a good thing yet or not.

"You just are," I replied.

"Look who wears the pants in this relationship," Eric taunted.

I threw him a look. "Who wears the pants in your relationship?"

"He/she does!" Francie and Eric said simultaneously. Yeah, that's not confusing.

Vaughn was over there in hysterics while I started giggling again. "At least _we_ know who has the power," He shot back.

"Shut up, Vaughnie," Eric retorted.

"Make me, Ricky," Vaughn replied.

Even though I was almost falling out of my chair in a giggle fit, I saw the confusion then anger then glowering that passed over Eric's face all in under ten seconds. What I want to know is who in the name of all that is holy hell called him 'Ricky'? Because I need to congratulate that person on their brilliance.

"Ricky, huh?" Francie mused trying to not laugh. "How… cute." Anyone could have known that she was lying.

"Laugh if you want," Eric told her, still in his glowering stage. "Mikey and Syd are over there almost wetting themselves."

Maybe not wetting ourselves but we were laughing pretty damn hard. It took us at least ten minutes to calm down, though we were still grinning like idiots, enough for Eric to lose that look that said he secretly wanted us to die.

Damn the bell for ending lunch and all of our fun.

"I'll meet you at the flag pole, okay?" Vaughn said grabbing his backpack. On off days, we didn't have any classes together in the afternoon. Damn my school for having a retarded block schedule.

"Okay," I answered, kissing him quickly before reaching for my own stuff.

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back, giving me another series of kisses. "Okay, now you can go."

I rolled my eyes at him, grinning madly, and picked up my backpack. "Fran, do you see my purse over there?" She had to tear her eyes off of her retreating boyfriend before she could look for my purse.

"Yeah, here," Francie said handing my purse.

"Wait, I forgot something," Vaughn came back. Good God man, go to class. He slipped something into my back pocket as he planted another kiss on me. "Alright, now I'm going." He informed us, sprinting off somewhere. Hopefully to his next class.

"What'd he forget besides playing tonsil hockey with you?" Francie teased.

"A chocolate bar," I told her pulling it out of my back pocket where he'd put it. The goofy smile was coming back.

"I never thought I'd see the day," She mused.

Wait a minute… that sounds familiar. Oh yeah, three months ago at Vaughn's aunt's New Year's party… er, before it, she said that exact same thing. She never did explain it.

"See what day?" I asked off handedly hoping she'd fall for the trap and answer me.

Either she did fall for the trap or she just decided that it was time to tell me. "You," She told me. "And Vaughn."

I don't get it. "What?"

She sighed and grabbed her stuff. "I know you've been in your own little world for our entire high school career…"

"I… wadda…" Oh yes, that was intelligent Sydney.

She put up her hand to stop my sputtering. "Let me finish. You haven't really been up to date with what goes on in this school. I don't blame you or anything, with your parents' divorce and helping me with my problems with Charlie."

So because my parents divorced and my best friend lost the father of her child to a bus, that excuses me not knowing anything? Oh-kay then…

"He's been chasing you for years you know," She told me.

"Who?" I asked. Oh please tell me that word did not just come out of my mouth. Who else? "Vaughn."

She nodded. "I don't know why, but he seemed dead set on having you."

What the f-ck is she talking about? First of all, if he was so dead set on having me, then why did it take until October of junior year for him to actually approach me? I knew of him but that was actually the first time we'd had a conversation. And second, he couldn't have been that dead set if I'd never noticed before. Oh and what about all of the girls he was dating? Yeah, I knew about them.

I need to stop asking questions that I can't answer.

I gave her a skeptical look. "So he got me, what's the big deal?"

"Because it's you and for the past three years of your life, you've acted like you hated men."

Huh, so that's how I came off as. Interesting.

"I heard that there was a pool going somewhere on when you'd knee a guy in his sensitive area," She continued. Yeah, that sounds like something people at my school would do. "But he just had to have you."

"So he's stubborn, so what." I shrugged.

"All I know is that he spent the past three years practically stalking you." She answered. "He had to know everything he could about you."

I wasn't going to let her see how much this new piece of information was affecting me. If what she said was true, then that means that Vaughn's in this for the long haul. And by long haul, I mean babies and minivans.

Oh _shit_.

Funny how the more serious I get with a guy that the more my cynicism comes back two fold.

"You're taking this a little too well," She observed, "For you anyway."

Shit. I put on a smile and turned towards my class. "I have to go to class." Before she could protest or add anything else, I was gone.

Let's just say that I didn't hear a word about chemistry that afternoon.

**-break-**

"Hey Syd! Earth to Syd!"

I blinked and turned my head and there was Vaughn suddenly. Huh, I must have dazed out. Again. I was doing it all afternoon. And I mean all afternoon. I was yelled at twice in chemistry and then four times in world history.

I smiled. "Sorry, I was just doing some thinking."

"I could tell," Vaughn answered. "You have your thinking face on."

"I have thinking face?"

"Course, everyone does," He replied. God, he's so casual about it all too. He doesn't act like he's wanted me for three years. "Come on you, get in the car."

"Yes, sir," I teased getting into the car anyway.

"Oh don't call me sir," He requested getting into the driver's seat. "It makes me feel old."

"Oh poor you," I mocked.

"You stop picking on me."

"What are you going to do about it?" I challenged.

He pressed harder on the gas, plastering me against the seat before hitting the brakes hard. "That convince you yet?" He asked.

Luckily for him, I had refrained from hitting my head on the dashboard. Or else I would have kicked his ass. Boyfriend or not. "Fine, you win. For now."

"I'll take what I can get," He answered.

Oh _why_ did he have to say that? That pretty much made me shut up for the rest of the drive to his aunt's house. I think I spent the entire time staring out of the window though I'm not entirely sure. Oh hell.

"Aunt Trish!" Vaughn yelled after we went inside. This was the first time I'd been there since New Year's and I have to say without the place crawling with old people who were half drunk, it was pretty nice. Roomy but not un-homey.

Good God his aunt was rich.

"Hello! Aunt Trish!" He called again when no one answered.

I spotted a piece of paper on the coffee table and held it up for him. "Looks like she had to go grocery shopping," I told him skimming it.

"All the better," He responded. "No having to answer any questions."

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "And that's all that matters."

"Do you really want to answer more questions about our relationship?"

I shook my head.

"Didn't think so," He replied.

"So where are we going to work?"

"Straight to business, huh?" He teased grabbing my hand and leading me into what looked to be a sun room. "I was thinking in here."

I smiled and looked out the window, barely refraining from gasping. Why hadn't I noticed that his aunt's house was on the beach before now? Well, for whatever reason I was appreciating the view she had very much now.

"It's perfect," I remarked.

He shrugged and gestured towards a futon for me to sit. I did, my backpack tossed to the ground at me feet. I think we were going to work on his math before my application. That's good because I need a distraction.

An hour and forty five minutes later we had tackled both his math and my rusty French. When I told him about the program, he just nodded though not very enthusiastically. He probably wasn't too keen on the idea of his girlfriend going to a foreign country for three weeks during the summer. Too bad, I was planning on doing this before I started dating him. Hell, before he even talked to me that day in Sherman's office.

"You're a miracle worker," He told me, leaning over to kiss my cheek.

I blushed and turned my head so he caught my lips instead. See, if I'm kissing him, I won't over analyze our relationship. Which is a good thing. The fact that he's a really good kisser makes it a very good thing.

My hand floated up to rest on his cheek, my finger tips curling in his hair as I pushed my lips against his harder.

If he was questioning my sudden forwardness, he made no sign of it as one of his hands gripped a fistful of my hair. The other one was on my knee though it was slowly making its way north.

I ignored his wayward hand and put all of my energy into the kisses. Let's just say that being worrying about stupid shit gives me a lot of energy which is very good for kissing.

He let out a low moan from the back of his throat and I couldn't help but smirk at that. That's right, I have power over Michael Vaughn. And the best part is that he wants me.

Eat your hearts out girls.

Everything became a sort of a daze in which all that existed was me, him, his hands, and his lips. I'm sure that there was a tidal wave at that exact moment, I wouldn't have noticed even getting wet.

Gripping his face with both hands, I lost myself in his mouth. I wasn't going to let my cynicism interrupt this moment. Not no way, not no how. His hand moving dangerously high on my thigh however, that'll ruin it.

I pulled out of his mouth with a gasp, trying to catch my breath. "Vaughn…" I warned, removing one of my hands from his face and pushing his frisky hand down.

He rest his forehead against mine and nodded slightly. "I know," He whispered.

What surprised me the most was that I had never told him straight out that I wanted to wait for sex until I was sure I was ready. God, Francie was right. He really did do his best to learn everything about me that he could.

I smiled and looked into his eyes, which I noticed had darkened to a deep emerald color. I love his eyes. I think I've said that already.

I'm not sure if I was extremely grateful for the phone ringing or sorely disappointed. Either way, it was ringing and that killed the mood.

With one hand still in my hair, he reached behind me and grabbed the cordless phone. "Hello?... oh, hey Maman…" His mother was on the phone? Well now I'm glad that I had stopped him when I did. "…No, Trish isn't here… yeah, I'll tell her to call you… Aurelie wants to talk to me? Okay…"

'My sister,' He mouthed to me. I nodded understandingly.

"I'm going to put you on speakerphone, okay?" Vaughn said before he lowered the phone from his ear and pressed the speakerphone button.

"Why?" His sister, Aurelie asked.

"Because I want you to meet someone," He told her.

"Who?" She asked sounding excited.

"Sydney," He answered giving me a look that said 'say something'.

"Hey Aurelie," I said.

"Hey Sydney!" She replied. "How do you know my brother?"

I hesitated. Do I tell a little girl that I know her brother because we're dating?

"She's my girlfriend," Vaughn answered for me. Okay then.

"Ew," She responded sounding just like a little child.

I laughed. "Your brother's not that bad."

"I s'pose not," She said. "I have to go cause Maman says that it's too late for me to be on the phone."

"Well yeah," Vaughn answered. "Isn't it like one in the morning there?"

"Uhh… Maman says hi to Sydney and bye," Aurelie hung up pretty fast.

I laughed. "It's one in the morning there? What is she still doing up?"

"She's spoiled," He shrugged setting the phone down.

"Much like her brother."

"Moi? Spoiled?" There was the puppy dog face again.

"Don't give me that look," I chided leaning in to kiss the dimple in his chin. I love that dimple too.

Of course just as we were going to kiss again, _my_ cell phone had to ring. I gave him an apologetic look. "This'll just take a second," I told him reaching for my phone. I honestly thought that it was going to be my mom reminding me to be home by dinner which was why I didn't check the caller ID. "Hello?"

"Hey Syd."

I froze, my mouth falling open.

It wasn't my mother.

Those worry lines started to appear on Vaughn's forehead when I didn't say anything for a full sixty seconds. He nudged me and that brought my back to reality. I licked my lips and swallowed hard. "Kady?"

When he heard my sister's name, his reaction was like mine. Eyes widening, mouth dropping, shocked in a stupor.

"So you do still know who I am," Kady answered teasing me.

I was too shocked to be receiving a call from my sister that I hadn't spoken to since Christmas to appreciate the humor. "Yeah. Why wouldn't I?"

"Dunno," She replied. "I would've thought that Mom and Dad would have wiped you of all of your memory of me."

"I don't think they'd do anything that extreme," I countered.

"Maybe," She responded. "You don't know them like I do, Syd."

Had I not been so shocked by her calling me, I would've questioned her on that. "Where are you?"

She laughed. "I'm not going to tell you that. You'll tell Mom and Dad."

"No I won't," I insisted.

"Sorry Syd, but the answer's no," She answered. "I just called to tell you that I'm fine and you can tell our parents that."

"Kady, come home." I requested. "I miss you."

"Miss you too Syd but I can't."

"Kady…" I sighed.

"Look, I gotta go," She said. "I'll call you later sometime." And then she hung up before I could protest. Shaking, I lowered the phone and looked at the caller ID. She had called from a payphone. We wouldn't find her off that.

I licked my lips again and looked to Vaughn. "Damn sisters," I said.

He half smiled. "Yeah, damn them."

"Vaughn?"

"Hm?"

"Shut up and kiss me," I commanded grabbing his shirt and jerking him towards me.

"Gladly," He responded before crashing our mouths together.

Right now, I just wanted to kiss him and not think and that is exactly what I'm going to do. Thinking can wait.

* * *

Review responses are on my livejournal

Next chapter: Reality Bites


	19. Reality bites

"Come on Vaughn! Score at least _one_ for Sydney!" Francie yelled earning her a laugh from Eric and a smack on the arm from me.

The three of us were at Vaughn's last hockey game of the season and his first at being on center. I'm not entirely sure what you do when you're on center but whatever. He looked really cute in that uniform of his.

Too bad the poor boy wasn't playing his best today.

"Be nice Fran," I chastised.

"I am," Francie protested. "You didn't hear me call him any names did you?"

I rolled my eyes and leaned forward, resting my elbows on my thighs. Ever since she had to go and tell me that Vaughn was practically my stalker for my entire high school career, I can't look at him the same. I realize that I'm being cynical but honestly, if a guy you were dating had stalked you (nevermind his looks) you would be freaked too.

Maybe I should talk to him.

Yeah, right after he's done peeling his face off the ice.

I swear half the stadium winced when he and another player collided, myself included in that statistic. So, he wasn't playing so well tonight. I wonder _why_ that is…

The tension in the stadium almost exploded twenty minutes later. There was less than a minute left on the clock and Vaughn had the puck. Yes, they're called pucks. I learned that since the last time I've been in a rink. The yells (mine included) pounded in my ears. I really thought he was going to score. It looked definite that he would score the goal and tie the game and give his team a chance to win it.

But he missed.

No, really, he missed.

Oh my god, he missed.

How the _hell_ did he miss that shot? It wasn't the goalie stopping it, no, it was more shameful. He overshot by about two feet.

Seriously, he was better than this. What happened to hockey god Vaughn?

Actually, what happened to the nice Vaughn that didn't stalk me?

Ignorance is bliss.

"Sucks to be Vaughn," Francie observed as we waited to get out of the stands.

I threw her a look. "So he had a bad night, so what?" Happens to everyone… I think.

"I've never seen him have a bad night," Eric put in.

I threw him a look as well. "So it was one bad night. Stop picking on him."

"We're not picking on him," Francie defended.

They weren't? Huh… where'd that come from? "I know that," I replied indignantly.

"What's up with you tonight?"

"Nothing," I snapped. Truthfully, the Vaughn equaled stalker thing was bugging the crap out of me. I really need to get him alone and talk to him about that. But no, for the past three days, we've been busy and missing each other constantly.

So I'm on my last nerve. Worrying doesn't do me wonders.

"Watch the tone," Francie scolded.

What am I? Four? "You're not that boss of me."

"Oh that was mature," She shot back.

"Don't treat me like Allison," I hissed.

"Then stop acting like her."

I was suddenly hit by the overpowering urge to punch her. But I didn't because A) she's my best friend and B) Eric would've gotten on my case instead of just standing to the side quietly and I did not want to deal with him just yet.

"I'm going to find Vaughn," I replied avoiding the issue. I don't want to talk about it, so we're not going to.

"Syd, we're not done here," She protested.

"I'll talk to you later," I said slowly keeping my temper in check. "Because I'm going to find Vaughn now." Can't get any simpler than that. I didn't even wait for her to protest again before turning on my heel and stalking off.

Though I was sure I heard her saw loudly, "_What_ has gotten in her?"

You told me that my boyfriend used to stalk me, that's what.

What's more, is that he hasn't even admitted it to me yet. You would think that he would have the courtesy to inform me that I was the object of his stalking for three effing years. Maybe I wouldn't be so ticked at him if he had said that.

After searching for a solid ten minutes, I found him in front of the locker room talking with his aunt. I didn't want to see his aunt ever again but this was important. "Vaughn!" I waved to him before going over to him. "You played good."

"No I didn't," Vaughn replied immediately. Wow, so he looked depressed about losing the game.

My smile faltered a little, "Well… you played better than me. That's gotta mean something."

He smiled slightly. "You suck. That's not much of a consolation."

"Oh, I'll beat you one of these days." I replied. His aunt cleared her throat, reminding me all too unfortunately that she was still standing there. "Hello, again."

"Hello Sydney," Trish said warmly. She didn't seem too awkward around me at all. Lovely. "How have you been?"

"Fine," I answered nicely. "Vaughn… can I talk to you?" The phrase now or never definitely worked in this case.

Vaughn avoided my eyes. "I have to get home," He replied, causing me to narrow my eyes. "Homework."

I nodded slowly. "But I really need to talk to you."

"Tomorrow," He answered. "Meet me by the flag pole tomorrow morning before school and we can talk then."

I wanted to talk _now_, not in the morning. But I wasn't going to get into a fight with him in front of his aunt. "Alright," I relented, giving him a pointed look before giving him a quick kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow."

I walked away before he could respond.

**-break-**

Yeah, I was in a bad mood the night before. Why? I haven't the slightest clue. Maybe it was because Vaughn basically blew me off. Or maybe it was that I didn't get to talk to him. Or maybe it was one of those nights where you're just in a bad mood for no reason. Yeah, I like that idea.

He late too. To his own arranged meeting with his girlfriend by the flag pole. Technically, he said before school but school starts in ten minutes and that is not enough time for me to talk to him about everything I want to.

"Morning."

Seven minutes til the bell rang. Now it's really not enough time for us to have a conversation. "You couldn't get here any earlier?" I asked.

Vaughn raised an eyebrow. "Not the welcome I was expecting…"

I gave him a tired look. "I told you that I wanted to talk to you."

"I know."

"I meant for longer than six and half minutes."

"I know."

What the hell? "Then why did you show up six and a half minutes before school started?"

"Because we're not going to school today."

Wait-huh? Ditch? When was this decided? I've never ditched before. No seriously, in almost three years of being in high school, I have never ditched. Nor have I had the overpowering desire to do so. Besides, I had to work today. Marcia would kill me if I didn't show.

"Maybe you're not, but I am." I replied.

"Do you want to talk or not?" He asked impatiently.

"Well yes," I relented. "But we can talk during lunch or something." I wasn't going to ditch. No way.

"We need to be alone to talk," He stated.

I raised an eyebrow at him. What did that mean?

He caught the look and added hastily, "I mean… if we yell or throw things, we should spare other people."

"What makes you think there will be yelling?" I demanded.

He realized his mistake and winced. "Nothing… that's not what I meant."

"Then what _did_ you mean?"

"I meant, that I'd like to be alone to talk to you," He explained. He said that already. "And… come on, Syd, let's just go somewhere."

"No," I refused. "I'm not ditching."

"Just for today," He pleaded giving me a mild version of the puppy dog face. I'm not falling for that one.

"No." I repeated.

He sighed and bit his lip. "Come on… we can talk, we can fight, we can do other things…" He gave him what I think was supposed to be a charming smile.

I wasn't amused. "Vaughn, I'm not going to ditch."

"Please…"

"No."

"Man, you're cruel."

My jaw dropped. "Excuse me?" Did he just…? I'll kill him. "I'm cruel because I won't ditch with you. Well, sorry." I snapped sarcastically.

"That's not what I meant," He protested.

"What did you mean then?"

He hesitated. Why the hell was he hesitating? Damn him. "Nothing, forget it."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Vaughn…"

"Sydney…"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You can ditch all you want. I'm not going to."

"Fine."

"Fine."

There didn't seem to be much else to say so I did what I thought best: I went to class.

**-break-**

"Why does he have to be such an idiot sometimes?" I ranted.

Francie shrugged slightly. "You tell me."

"I wouldn't have asked you, had I known," I replied.

Francie gave me a small smile and shrugged again. "Then I can't help you," She answered. She was definitely in a better mood than I was. I hadn't spoken to Vaughn since this morning even though he was in all of his classes and stayed at school for lunch. I refused to speak to him until he apologized for trying to make me ditch when I didn't want to.

He didn't and that made me cranky. And with me cranky, Marcia got mad at me and sent me home early (minus the pay for the hours I was supposed to work too) and I had to call Francie for a ride because I refused to call Vaughn. She'd been listening to me rant for about twenty minutes now.

God does she have a lot of patience. Of course, she does have a daughter and that does call for patience.

I sighed and sat down on the couch where Allison was napping, picking her up onto my lap, and contenting myself with braiding her hair.

"Syd?"

"Yeah?" I looked up at her.

"You don't have to do that," Francie told me gently nodding towards my hands.

I had braided almost all of Allison's hair into little itty bitty braids. Wow… I hadn't even realized that much time had passed. "Oh." I let go of Allison's hair and handed her to her mother.

Francie took her daughter, rocking her slightly. "So, new topic. Kady called, huh?"

I laughed softly and nodded. "Yeah… like a week ago."

"And you have yet to tell me all the details," She pointed out.

"There's not much to tell," I answered. "She called… refused to tell me where she was… said she missed me and that was it."

"Sounds exciting," She muttered sarcastically.

"Oh but it was," I answered feigning seriousness.

"I'm sure."

Laughing, I rolled my eyes at her. "I hate him sometimes." There I go again. Ranting about my anger with Vaughn. Silly Sydney.

"Okay, we need a new topic," She announced. "One that has no relation to Vaughn."

I agreed with her, I just couldn't think of one. How hard is it? Just think of a topic that has nothing to do with Vaughn. Easier said than done apparently.

"So… how's Allison?" I asked finally.

She laughed and gestured to the now sleepy baby. "You tell me."

Okay, dumb question. I know. I've been around Allison every day of her life, of course I know how she is. Okay… new question. "How's… Eric?"

"That's related to Vaughn," She pointed out.

"Only if you make it," I shot back.

She sighed. "It's great. Okay? Nothing worth mentioning. Just great."

Well, hell. I'm stuck. Now she has to think of something. Although… that didn't sound very convincing of her and… my phone's ringing. Okay then. Good distraction.

Or maybe not. It was Vaughn calling. Damnit.

"Who is it?" Francie asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Vaughn," I groaned, debating whether I should turn off the phone or not.

"Answer it."

Excuse me? "What?"

"You heard me, answer it."

"Why?" I believe we were on ring six now. It goes to my voicemail after ten.

"Because." She answered. "You just should talk to him instead of whining."

I gave her a half smile before glancing at the phone in my hand. Ring eight… ring nine… oh hell. I cave. I'll talk to him. "Hello?"

"Syd?" Vaughn answered immediately. "Don't hang up."

"I wasn't going to."

"Good," He admonished. "We need to talk."

"That we do," I agreed.

"Over dinner maybe?" He suggested. "Tomorrow perhaps? As fancy or as casual as you want."

I can't even say no to his whiny voice. I have serious issues, I'm telling you. I sighed and glanced up at Francie. "I s'pose."

"Really?" He seemed surprised. Good. Francie on the other hand… not so much.

"Yes, really," I answered. "I'll see you tomorrow. Make it semi-formal while you're at it."

"Seven?"

"Sounds good."

"Syd?"

"Hm?"

"Thanks for not being mad at me." He hung up before I could correct him. Annoyed would be a better word than mad but still.

"What'd he say?" She asked, after I lowered the phone.

I bit my lip and looked back up at her. "We're having dinner tomorrow."

"You got over that quick." She commented.

"I'm not over it," I corrected.

"Then why'd you agree to have dinner with him?" She asked.

"Because he asked." Well… that wasn't all true but you get the idea.

"So you just decided to agree because he asked?" She concluded. "That's not like you. At all."

If I didn't know any better, she sounded angry. "I'm sorry, what are you going on about?"

She sighed and shook her head, "Forget about it."

"No tell me," I insisted.

She sighed again. "You're different lately."

I'm sorry… that made no sense, please repeat it. "What? How?"

"You just are," She answered. "First it was just small things where you were hanging out with Vaughn a lot but then after I told you about the whole he stalked you thing, you've been acting weird."

"Weird as in…how?" I asked. I haven't been acting weird… have I? Weird question to be asking myself.

"You just _are_," She answered. "You're like his little lap dog or something?"

Now wait a minute. Stop, rewind and freeze. Are you effing me with that? Me? His little lap dog? I don't think so. Sydney Bristow does not lap dog for anybody. "No I'm not."

"Okay, that came out wrong," She corrected. "You're just different since he's been around."

"Like how?"

"Like you're always hanging out with and when he's not around you're always talking about him," She answered.

Huh, that sounds a lot like her and Charlie. Imagine that. "At least I'm not going to end up with a baby."

She looked at me sharply. "Excuse me?"

"You did the exact same thing with Charlie and look where it's gotten you."

"That was uncalled for," She replied in an icy tone. "And you know it."

I shrugged showing my indifference while inside, I knew she definitely had a point. "Maybe."

"He's changed you," Francie hissed startling me. Umm… okay then. "You used to be a good friend about Allison and now look at you."

I looked down and looked up at her just because I'm a smart ass. "I don't see any change."

She snorted. "You've changed and I'm inclined to believe it's about him."

"Stop blaming him for your jealousy!" I shot at her.

"Jealousy? You're kidding me."

"You're just jealous because my boyfriend doesn't have to work around your child's schedule." I have no idea _where_ that came from and it made very little since in my head. However, once it came out, it made so much more sense. It made perfect sense. She was jealous of my freedom.

Her eyes narrowed. "You can get out of my house if you're going to be like that."

"Fine," I answered getting off the couch.

"I'll see you later?" She called after me.

I was still in a bad mood so I called back, "Don't count on it!" And then I slammed the door behind me.

Way to go Sydney.

God, I don't even know how we started fighting. It started with me agreeing to dinner with Vaughn so we could talk things out and then it just exploded. Well hell. Oh forget it. I don't care. She brought this upon herself and I'm not apologizing until she does.

I have problems with being stubborn.

**-break-**

"Ugh! Mom! I can't push back the wedding!" and those were the first words I heard after going inside my house. Must be Aimee and Mom fighting again. Though I didn't hear Mom's response before Aimee started talking again, so that means… she's on the phone fighting with Mom. Joy.

"What's with the wedding this time?" I asked heading into the kitchen after I heard her slam the phone down. It was relatively safe after that.

Aimee looked up at me, her eyes narrowed. "Were you listening?"

"No," I answered indignantly. "You were yelling and I heard the word 'wedding' once or twice or all the time."

She sighed and shrugged. "Mom wants me to postpone the wedding."

Way to go Mom. Maybe… she'll even _cancel_ it. Oh that would make my jolly day. No more talk of the wedding. No more of Aimee throwing a fit every other day. No more of Jeremy.

I forced myself to look sympathetic. I don't think she would have appreciated it if I had laughed and blessed Mom's name. In fact, she would have smacked me. I can guarantee it. "Why?"

"Well, she said it's because she doesn't have the money to pay for it," Aimee explained. "But I'm pretty sure it has to do with the fact that Kady's never coming back."

Maybe this is the time where I tell her that Kady called me. I told Mom last week and Dad two days ago but not Aimee. Nah, I don't wanna.

"She's making you postpone your wedding because of Kady?" This is also the part where I congratulate Mom.

"I think," Aimee answered.

"Then what makes you think she's lying about the money thing?" I pointed out.

"Well for one thing, Dad sends her a check once a month for child support or something like that," She answered. Good point. "And for another, she's a college professor. She makes more than she lets on." Another good point. Maybe Mom really does want her to wait for Kady.

Interesting. I like where Mom's coming from on this. The longer we wait for Kady, the longer I get to put off bridesmaid dress shopping with Aimee.

I am an incredibly selfish person.

Oh well… I have a date tomorrow where I have to sort out problems with my boyfriend. Lovely.

* * *

**SSB's note**: Heezaah! School is out for three whole wonderful beautiful months! -does happy dance- And such, that means that I'll be writing more and who knows, maybe I'll bump it up to two updates a week. :) Oh yeah and the next chapter's the last one.

Review responses are on my livejournal.

Next chapter: Love sucks


End file.
